Crona daughter of Ben10!
by jboy44
Summary: Ben finds himself in a strange lab and hears the sounds of a baby crying, being the hero he is he decided to save the child form her mother, the witch Medusa! Now Ben happily accepts his responsibilities as a Both a Hero and a Parent! How will Crona turn out having been raised by Ben Tennyson! Female Crona AU
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Ben Tennyson was waking up in a dark room rubbing his head, he looked to his wrist to see the omnitrix still there. He then dusted himself off as he said, " well everything I in order! Where the freak am I?"

He then heard a cry and walked towards it seeing notes all over the walls a sigh of madness he put a hand on it as he read, "Wait this involve experimenting on….. A BABY!"

Ben backed away in horror as the crying got louder and he followed it coming to a baby girl in pink footie pajamas on a table crying she had bright pink hair and black eyes across form her was a tube with eyes floating it black slime, a white x formed between them as it blinked at him.

Ben shivered before he picked up the little girl, and held her, " Don't worry kid! I won't let anyone hurt you! I'm going to get you out of this sick place...!" He then noticed a name take on the pack of her outfit, "Crona."

He then heard clapping and turned to see a hooded Medusa.

the witch laughed, " Well now sneaking into a witches' lair trying to run off with her child Now aren't we brave, or are just too stupid to live ?"

Ben growled, "you were going to experiment on your own child! You are the most evil thing I've seen in my life! And that's saying something lady!

the witch then held out her left hand summoning a vector sword, "Now put the baby down and I'll end you quickly!

In a moment, the Crona cried as her little hand mistakenly touched the omnitrix touch screen triggering a transformation in Ben! The baby watched eyes widen as where Ben once was, was now Xlr8.

Medusa eyes widen in shock as she said, "What the spell!?" She then charged only for XLr8 to avoid through speed where he span around tail whacking her in the back of the head sending her face first into a wall.

the baby was stunned and wide eyed as Ben said, "kid's ok I would love to stay and kick your butt but I got to get this girl out of this mad house!"

He then raced off as Medusa removed herself form the wall and said ," he just Changed right before my eyes! What a big surprise! That thing he became is too alien for him to be a were beast! SO HOW!?" She then waved her hand over a crystal ball showing the image of XLR8 facing one of her proto-type black clowns.

the thing fired Vector arrows at him only for him to turn around and slam the dial on his check and became Terraspin and the arrows bounced off his shell.

Her eyes widen, " he has magic immunity!? Impossible! What the hell is this Guy or guys!"

She then watched as Ben turned around, and shifted Crona to be in his left flipper and his right chest holes fired off an air burst knocking away the Clown into a wall where the back of it's skull shattered making it melt into slime.

Ben then hit the dial coming FastTrack who now had a greenbelt where the dial rested " Great now I have to deal with Zombozo knock offs! Don't' worry kid I got you!" He then raced off again.

Medusa's eyes were wide, her face clearly showed how stunned , " he changed again how?" she then remember his touching of that dial, " It's that thing on him that's doing this!"

her lips curled into a snake like smirk as she looked at her old plans, " screw those things if I had that weapon I could kill the grim reaper myself! After all if my body was magic proof he wouldn't be able to hurt me I could just blow him apart with that wind magic!"

she waved her hand over the crystal ball following ben as he said, "Wake up my failure clowns! Time to be of use! Catch this guy! I don't care if Crona lives or not I want the man! I want his powers! I want his weapon!"

With ben he ran into a room filled with malformed humanoids with black and purple clown faces limits misshapen covered in black alien blood roaring at him with mouths filled with at lest seven rows of shark teeth.

Crona cried in fear as Fasttrack saw them all around him, " I'm with you kid! But don't worry no Clown will ever defeat Benten!" he then slammed down on the dial and became Echo Echo!

Crona then looked around stunned as form the one holding her came many more who circled around them!

Medusa's eyes widen as he said, "Wait their souls aren't linked! What happens to one of the copies doesn't affect the real one! This is impossible! It's impossible! What the hell are you BenTen!"

The clones then opened there mouths as the real ben removed as a new clone removed his head phones and put them on crona saying, "you need this more than me kid!  
In a moment the clones let out there sonic screams making the clowns scream as there bodies explode unable to handle it!

Medusa held hear ears as her Crystal ball shattered she could hear it and it forced her down on to her knees! "WHAT IS HE!?"

back with ben with the clowns gone all the clones remerged with the real one as Ben timed out leaving a Confused Crona as Ben ran off saying, "Don't worry Crona you don't have to be scared with me around! And thanks to echolocation I now know how the way out of here!"

He then raced off avoiding traps easily as he made it to the stairs out where he saw a panting enraged Medusa holding her vector sword she was shaking and said, "Ok Ben! Here's the deal you keep the brat you hand over that wondrous weapon of yours!"

Ben then said, "the omnitrix was made to help people not to be a weapon for people like you! And also go ahead block the door, I have many ways around!" The selection screen then showed up as Crona giggled at it and slapped it starting a transformation.

in a moment Ben was big Chill who unfold his wings and said, " close but no!" he then touched his chest becoming clockwork who said, " I'm going to stop time now!"

Medusa charged and was frozen for a moment and when she restarted he was gone and she fell face first and when she got up there was a message written on her arm, " No one beats Benten lady! People like you have tried sense I was ten but they never win!"

Medusa was stunned and shaking as she got up and saw the door open, "he did stop time! I WANT THAT THING! I WANT THE OMNITRIX!"

She then rushed outside to reveal the whole place was underground in the middle of the desert to see massive amount of portals before her eyes widen as she saw the portals were arranged so they spelled out, "Try your luck which portal did I go through? Where in the multiverse am I?"

She then looked at the portals seeing images of events she knew about happening differently form the witch wars, ending with witches winning, to the events of today with Ben using different transformations.

Medusa's eyes widen as she said, "and here I thought I knew madness! But this takes the cake! Other timelines! The multiverse is real! He wasn't even from this world! Wait…. Not of this world! I LOST TO AN ALIEN! NO ONE WILL BELIEVE ME!"

she then saw portals starting to close so she quickly jumped in one.

once all of them closed there was a moment before a black portal opened and a burned beaten and smirking Medusa walked out holding her broken left arm!

she then looked at a crystal ball in her hand showing an image of the omnitrix smirking, "amazing! Simple amazing! The multiverse! The omnitrix! Alien life! So many amazing things most people would never believe even if they were insane! Even if I covered the world in madness no one would believe the wonders I've seen!"

She removed her hood showing her hair color had lighten she had been gone so long to her at least. She then walked back in, " and while it was years for me barely a moment has passed here!"

She walked down her steps and said, " I have my me and Ben's baby's original blood I'll make a copy using that and alter the plans. Raise her good and powerful Ben. I want to see how our master piece turns out!"

She said smiling insanely as she laughed in madness, "Oh what wonders the multiverse has!"

Meanwhile in the Bellwood.

Ben was showing up in the middle of it through a portal as clock work who looked damaged.

ben then timed out to show Ben panting his hair grown out, and his cloths dirty and damaged as he held a crying baby as he pant and fell to his knees, " Help please!" He was fighting to stay awake.

Everyone then ran up to him and the child.

Blukic was blinking and said, "did Ben vanish and show up with a baby!"

Driba was blinking in shock and said, " yes you think it's his?"

Blukic then said, " I don't know I've never seen a human baby with pink hair!"

Driba then grabbed his overalls ,"this is Ben we're talking about who's to say the child is in anyway shape or form human!"

Blukic then said, "How could it not be human he's human!" he then pushed his friend off.

Driba then acted like he was turning the omnitrix dial, " because he doesn't have to be human! I mean he yells hero time like whatever five minutes!"

A medical Team then rushed in helping Ben up and the baby up as he said, "I was gone a month on my end how long here?"

one of the medics then said, "we didn't even know you were gone!"

to be continued.


	2. Growing up as a Tennyson part one!

A Month later Ben

Ben was Crashhopper jumping around Bell wood avoiding techadon fire when hen land on one of the robot's backs and hit the dial becoming Jury-rig.

In a flash he ripped apart the robot and rebuild it into an Exo suit for Jury-rig and as he used it to fire on the other robots he spotted Rook giving chase to 13 on a roof top and he hit the dial and said, " call mom and dad!"

meanwhile in the home of Carl and Sandra Tennyson

Sandra was holding and Crona and tickling her chin, "So cute!" Crona giggled in her grandmother's arm when carl picked up the phone.

Carl then said, " hi son."

Over the line carl could hear explosions and said, " Just checking in on Crona dad. How is she?"

Carl smiled and said, "She's fine Ben but right now I think you have more important things to worry about!"

Ben then said, ' I'm just destroying robots I've been doing it sense they one of my super hero carrier dad I can do this with one hand! Like I am right now!"

there was another explosion. "Come on Rook! He has no powers just put him in a headlock and smack him around! He'll pass right out! And! HAY!" in a moment another explosion came and he said, "trying to check in on family here! Rude much!"

Ben then said, " dad I'm going to have to go Rook's down!"

the phone call ended.

Sandra was then holding crona with one arm and changing the tv channel. When it land on news showing Ben as heatblast fighting a techadon robot Croan reached and made just the cutest baby sounds.

Sandra kissed her head, "So cute she recognizes her daddy no matter witch of his face he has."

Crona reached for the tv and start making sounds that where less then gibberish." Gaagaaa gaadaa daadaaa dada!"

Sandra then gasped as Carl looked at her and said, " her first word!"

Later on in the Plumber baseroom where Ben now lived he was holding Crona smiling as she hugged her dad and said, "dada!"

In a moment a Call came on over the Omnitrix and Ben answered it and said, "Hi?"

Kai's voice then said, " Don't hi me you bast…."

Before she finished, "YOU WILL NOW SWEAR IN HEAR SHOOT OF CRONA!"

the baby looked confused, as Kai said, " you ditched me! You jerk!"

Ben then said, " I didn't ditch you I had to save the day and pick up my daughter!"

Kai then said, "that freak with pink hair is just something you found she isn't your child! Now pick the freak or me!"

Ben growled and said, "Well then Kai it's over sorry I took me this long to see how stupid dating you was!" He then said, "Omnitrix hang up and block number"

crona looked confused but Ben Smiled and kissed her head!

One year later.

the eight year old Ben had changed to a white shirt with a green caller and sleeves, he kept his brown jeans but now had black shoes.

He was trying to Rock Crona to get her to fall asleep for her nap, but the one year old won't go to sleep. She just crossed her arms and puffed up.

Ben then set her in her crib and looked through the omnitrix, "Now you've made daddy play dirty!" in a moment he was Peskydust making Crona giggle.

Pesky dust then span around spraying the sleeping sand and in a moment just like in the sand man story Crona fell a sleep pesky dust then gave Crona her Teady bear witch looked like Wildmutt and the little girl snuggled it.

inside her dream She was happily hugging a giant version of her teady bear and snuggling up to it.

pesky dust then said, "such a cute dream for a little baby…. So much better than the nightmares I use to have to use Pesky dust to chase away form her…. I swear if I find that witch! I'll make her uglier then Toepick!"

three years later Ben was Feedback fighting his cousin Sunny!

Sunny fired off a Mana blast and said, "you can't beat me! Gwen Can't beat me! No one can stop me!"

Feedback then absorbed the blast, " may be directly but indirectly use! Also my four year old his more mature then you!"

Sunny then laughed before her eyes wide as she put her hands in the time out pose and said, "Hold up! You have a child?"

one of Ben's antenna then picked up sending out a burst of lighting as he said, " yeah it's pretty old news! I mean she's four! You and grandma just having heard as you're never around. I can't be mad at you about it but as a parent I can be mad at grandma for it! And the best part is I just said that to her face along with a few other things using the mana I just absorbed form you!"

Sunny then blinked and said, "Wait what?"

in a moment she was in a pink bubble and was sent flying in space as Verdona showed up and said, "So I have a great grand daughter and I didn't know it because I'm such a free spirit like the rest of my race I'm never around my noun energy being space traveling family….. Well You're right Ben!"

Ben then timed out showing his knew thin beard as he said, "Grandma I love you it's just you are never there! I know that's how you're race's culture teachers one to behave but it's kind of wrong I mean look what it's done to sunny! You remember she was the nicest kid around then she got powers and everyone followed anodite code with her!"

Verdona then crossed her arms and said, "I know I know! In the back of my head I beat myself over it but it's hard to admit your own race are horrible monsters who are completely and totally wrong beings who don't seem to care about anything other than there selfish wants."

Ben then crossed his arms and said, "I've known that for a while with a lot of my forms. Grandma you only have to accept it once! I have to accept it hundreds of time! I mean I have a Vreedle and Vilgax forms for crying out loud!"

Verdona then sighed and said, "you are right again Ben I guess I need to stop kidding myself and admit it! I'm never around because I'm a shamed! Your grandpa taught how to care about someone else, then my first meeting with you Gwen and devin I learned how to care about family. I guess that's why I don't stick around. I'm do ashamed to face my baby boys and say Mommy's sorry She left she was an idiot form a race of people who don't know how to care."

A tear fell down her face as she said, "look at me an energy being the peak of evolution talking about how horrible and uncivilized and primitive her people are."

Ben then walked over to his grandma and hugged her, "if there is one thing I've learned form my adventures is it's never too late."

Verdona was tearing up and hugged ben, "Grandma thinks she'll stay this time! Like she should have!"

Later on at Carl and Sandra's house Verdona was hugging Carl as she said, "I can't explain how sorry I am for realize how unfair and horrible I was being by leaving you son!"

Carl hugged his mom, "it's ok better late then never."

then Verdona spotted someone behind Ben she was a little girl hiding behind his leg looking out to see her, her pink eyes and pink hair that was down to her neck. Her little black dress with white frills around the neck and wrist her cute little back shoes and a pink bow in her hair.

Ben looked down and petted her head, "Crona meet Verdona your great grandma. Grandma meet Crona!"

Crona hid behind her dad shyly as Verdona walked over got down and held her hands out making a lollipop appear, "don't be shy Great grandma wont' bite! Want some candy"

Crona then took the candy and start sucking on it as she asked, "how you do that?"

Verdona smiled and made a small rainbow between her hands, "Magic everyone with the spark can do it…. Hold on a tic I just noticed to things first!" She then snapped her fingers making Crona's bow turn black, "your colors are black and white not your daddy's Green."

Verdona then petted her head, "And two I just noticed you have to spark too."

Crona stopped eating the candy and said, " I have magic?"

Verdona then smiled and made a book appear in her left hand , "I know home work sucks but this is on how to use magic. Take and when you're ready to really learn I'm sure cousin Gwen will be happy to teach you all she knows, After all Great grandma isn't a very good teacher!

Ben then took it and said, "I'll take this till we get home."

Crona then smiled and went back to eating the candy as Verdona kissed her little head and said, "so cute!"

to be continued. 


	3. Growing up as a Tennyson part two!

Meanwhile a universe away in death city.

Spirit was talking with Lord death in the death room " what do you mean you found lab at the sight of the blast!?"

spirit said that " it's that it's like some mad person explode a lab when they moved we couldn't find anything but a black blood like slime!"

in a moment a voice said, " that was blood but not of a natural kind!" they all then turned to see paradox making Spirit jump in shock and yell ," WHO ARE YOU!"

Lord death then held out a hand, "Paradox my space time wizard friend I haven't see you part of my Eight Shinigami legions! You haven't aged a day"

Paradox smiled and shock his hand and said, "I haven't seen you in much longer but you don't look bad!"

spirit was Lost was about to say something when Paradox said, "I took matters in to my own hand and decide to drive the witch out of your city's area by sending in Ben!"

Lord death then said, "Ben!" he rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers, " oh that's that alien shape shifter guy you speak the world of!"

Spirit's jaw dropped "ALIEN!"

Paradox then said, "yes any how when defeating her he decided to save the child she was going to experiment on. How could a mother do that to a her own child…. Any how Ben Adopted the little girl you'll see her in about thirteen more years with her father and family at her side!"

Lord death clapped and looked to a Stunned Spirit and said, "you hear that Spirit we going to meet aliens soon! Yay first contact!... we'll have to keep stein away though! We can't let him see an alien! That just spells intergalactic incident."

Spirit then fainted as paradox vanished.

Lord death smiled and said, "oh please let one of the aliens skins be Green! That's all I want! A little green man!"

Meanwhile a universe away in Bellwood.

Crona was in the base and the four year old was crying as she had a cut on the back of her hand.

Ben turned into snare and said, " it's ok daddy's here daddy's here!" he then looked at the little paper cut and bandaged it with his own bandages, " there all better." He then kissed the back of it as Crona's crying slowdown in to a sniffle.

ben then picked up his daughter as he timed out and said, " there all better" he then kissed her head. "there daddy's got you!" he then walked out his room on base's door and into an elevator where a girl ran in.

she yelled, " hold the elevator!" Ben held it as the girl walked in she had dark skin red hair yellow eyes and was dressed in a plumber uniform.

once inside she saw Ben and gasped, "sir it is an honor to meet you on my first day! I'm sorry but I promised both my mom if I saw you I would thank you for when you saved us all form Hex back when I was ten, you remember you where Cannonbolt and it was a carnival.

Ben then shift Crona to his other side as he said, " I saved a lot of people no need to worry about it miss….?"

she then said, " Jessica Jackson! That's my name and oh wait!" she then tickled Crona's stomach making the little girl laugh and giggle, "this little cutie most be Crona. My grandpa told me the best way to make a good impression on your dad would be to make you smile!"

Crona was smiling as she laughed happily Jessica then stopped, "so cute!"

Ben then said, "you mentioned being a plumber's grandkid."

Jessica smiled " yeha my mama Lucy's dad was a plumber till he retired thanks to losing a leg. He's the only grandparent I have grandma died when mama lucy was a child, and my mama Jessi's parents disowned her for dating mama lucy!"

Crona looked confused but Ben kissed her head and said, "Some parents just don't love there kids Don't' worry Crona daddy loves you!"

Crona then smiled and hugged her dad and Jessica smiled as the elevator opened, "Well this is my stop bye bye Crona! Bye by Ben!"

Two years later

Crona was in a cute little pink dress throwing flowers down the aisle at a wedding at the base and when she was done she smiled as her dad was at the alter and Jessica was being walked down it by a man of Max's age with grey hair In an old plumber uniform the left leg of the uniform was removed showing his prostatic.

Jessica smiled and said, "thanks for walking me down the Aisle grandpa"

the man smiled and said, "it's nothing pumpkin it's an honor!"

a little while later Grandpa max who was the minister for the wedding said, "you may no kiss the bride!

Jessica and Ben kissed and Crona stuck her tongue out.

a year at Ben's parent's house everyone was gathered for Crona's seventh birthday.

She was in a little party hat happily blowing out the candles.

in a moment Gwen now dressed just like her futureself walked up and hand Crona pink backpack that looked just like a rabbit plush, " here it's enchanted so it can hold anything and ever run out of room!"

Crona smiled, Kevin who was dressed like his futureself petted her head and said, "she enchanted it I picked it out so that's form both of us!"

Crona smiled as Verdona in her human form walked up and said, " really tim?"

Kevin then point at her, "that one was on purpose!"

Verdona laughed and said, "And the other's weren't? Weslie?"

Ben face palmed as he said, "Really? Knock it off you to it's Crona's birthday!"

Verdona then smiled and said "right!" she then hand Crona a hand held mirror and said, "here you go for the princess a magic mirror. Ask it a question and I'll show you the answer." She then whispered then Ben, "yes I put safety locks on it! Don't worry!"

Ben breathed a sign of relief.

Crona asked and said, "ok then." She then looked to her pink frosted cake and asked, "what's the cake under the frosting?" the mirror then shocked a chocolate bar answering the question making her laugh and giggle.

Jessica then smiled and kissed her head, "and the gift for me and your dad is going to be a little late eight months late.. sense it'll be so late I'll tell you what it is! you're going to be a big sister."

Crona happily smiled and clapped and hugged Jessica, " yay!"

three years later the Tennyson had just moved into Tennyson tower witch was done.

A ten year old Crona was in a black dress with white thrills around the rim that stopped at her knees black boats. And black gloves On her back was her punny backpack.

she smiled and asked herself , " I know dad likes to be showy but isn't a tower a bit much?"

She then heard something and walked in to a storage room to see nothing she then held out her right hand and said, "this is where Cousin's Gwen's magic listens pay off!

form her hand a bright pink mana ball appeared lighting up the room revealing a guy I na hazmat suit who ripped the sleeves off an a cockroach as big as a cat on it's hind legs with a human head making her back away saying, "What the freak show?

the human head on a bug body then said, "Sydney did you hear her calling us a freak show? I mean she's the one with magic and pink hair!

the hazmat suit guy removed his helmet revealing a cockroach head making Crona's eyes widen as this guy Sydney said, "I know Maurice as she looked in a mirror!?"

Crona's left eye twitched, "Please till me this is some mad scientist head switch thing?"

Maurice the human head on a bug body then said, "you're close enough."

Crona then removed her left left glove with her mouth as she point at them, "What are you doing in my family's new home!"

Sydney then picked up a piece of wood and eat it and said, "first we want to eat the junk left over form making it!"

Maurice took a bite of some foam and said, "It's all high quality stuff very tasty but then we saw some money coming in and decide to hide out then run off with some of it to Vegas where the streets are load with garbage!"

Crona blinked in shock and said, " Yeah… I'm going to attack now!" her form left hand fired off black needles made of blood as the two bug people split and ran.

Maurice then saw one fall apart, "Wait your blood is black and a weapon! Plus you got Pink hair and are a girl with magical powers And I repeat, We're the freak show?

crona then reached in to her backpack making the two bugs hug and shake in fear as Crona was now holding bug spray and she was shaking it, "Now hold still!

in another part of the tower Jessica was dressed in a green tank top blue jeans black shoes and in her arms was a three year old Kenny who had her dark skin and hair but his dad's green eyes he he was dressed in the same outfit is dad wore when he was ten

she kissed her baby's head, "this is where you're going to grow up!

in a moment Sydney and Maurice ran by her and jumped out the window yelling, "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" once out the little one grabbed the bigger one's head and spread his wings carrying them both through the air.

Her eyes widen as she said, "was that just half bug half human things?"

Crona ran in holding bug spray and said, "yes it was mom!" she then jumped out the window as she summoned black wings form her blood on her back and took to the air after them, " GET BACK YOU! YOU DANG DIRTY BUGGS!"

Kenny looked confused but Jessica smiled as she kissed his head and said, "don't worry son you'll have your own adventures when you turn ten!"

To be continued.


	4. Growing up as a Tennyson part three!

In death city the Albarn house souls was on the phone talking to his wife, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVE ME?"

Unknown to the father his ten year old daughter was up In the stairs watching.

Miss Albarn's voice then came over the phone loud enough to be heard through the room, "I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Spirit's eyes widen as he said, "What!?

she then said, "I tried to make it work for Maka our little mistake! I was waiting for you to slip up and cheat so I could leave taken half your death scythe money and dump the kid on you so I could travel! But then one day after lord death! you changed! You topped flirting and want to be father and husband of the year! I can't take it!"

spirit was in tears as he said, " you have no idea the sharp reality that slapped me in the face that days years ago!"

the woman over the phone then said, " that's another thing top secret top secret you can't even tell your family you supposedly love so much what the hell is going on! I'm so happy I cheated with the very rich man I'm leaving you for! And I've been cheating on you with him for the last seven years!"

Spirit's eyes widen," you….. you… BITCH! YOU WANT MY OWN DAUGHTER TO HATE ME SO YOU COULD NEVER SEE HER AGAIN AND STILL BE THE GOOD PARENT! YOU YOU …..WITCH!"

The woman laughed at it and said, "oh so little you know!" she then hang up and Spirit dropped the phone and heard crying and looked up to see the crying Maka.

Spirit ran to her, "Sweet…. How much did you hear?"

Maka was crying as she said, "enough to know Mommy never loved either of us!" Spirit then broke down crying as he hugged his daughter, " It's ok Maka it's ok Daddy's here daddy's here!"

Maka was crying and Spirit looked down sadly, "She did make a point I should have told you what was happening… First contact was made."

Maka's eyes widen as she teared up and said, "what?"

Five years later a universe away in bellwood!

Crona was now fifteen dressed in a black dress with a heart shape part cut out of the back, it was strapless with white frills around the rim, long baggy sleeves that like frills around the rim. The skirt part stopped just above her knees with frills around the rim.

she had a white bow used as a belt, she had a boney tial held in with a white bow. She had on black and white stripped stockings, and high heel black boats with cute laces. Her rabbit plush back pack on her back as she jumped form a roof top to another she smiled.

From her back her black blood wings came out as the fifteen year old smiled at the futuristic city below her and happily landed on top a building and turned around to see Animo.

She smiled and said, "come on doctor, I thought monkey's where agile!" She laughed

Animo panted and said, "gorillas are not monkeys! Do you see a tail!" he then touched the tank his head was in making a red wave happen making small birds In the sky turn into large mutants and change at her!

Crona smiled and almost dancingly avoid the birds blade like beak strikes as she held out her left hand making it glow as she said " Redire Ad pristinum statum reformetur!"

the spell then made the birds returned to normal a she turned to Animo and eight energy blades that span around her as she smiled and said, " Really you've been doing the same things sense my dad was a kid!"

she then held her hand out sending the swords out striking while her moved around to control them that made it almost look like Crona was dancing.

Animo was ducking and avoiding swords but one cut his tank off form the gorilla body form behind!

small spider like legs then came form his tank as he said, "Curse you Tennyson and you're a cursed medaling ways." In a moment the swords where in the roof around him trapping him as Crona shock her finger.

Crona then smiled and said, "you don't get to run away Animo! Even if your plan was as stupid as trying to mutate the fish in the fish market into cyborg zombie monsters!"

Animo then said, "I got the idea form a story written in japan!"

Crona's eye twitched as he said, " Really? You're knocking off manga now? You are messed up!"

Animo then said, "No I am the most brilliant mind to ever live!"

Crona then said, "you are no galvan!" she then reached in to her back pack and pulled out a null void beam gun and fired at Animo sending the head in a jar to the null void she then picked it up and smiled saying, " YES! I told dad I could handle his old rouge gallery!"

she then jumped for joy smiling." I did it I did it!" She then smiled as she summoned her black blood wings and took off to the air flying back to Tennyson tower to home with a smile!

She then walked by smiling to see her eight year old younger brother Ken he looked so much like the ten year old Ben, even In the same outfit and she petted his head, " Hi Kenny! Guess what big sister just did! Beat one of that's old villains!"

Kenny crossed his arms, "So they are all lame now anyone can handle them!"

Crona smiled and said, " Right my magic and weaponized blood are not what won the day!" She then petted her head, " Don't worry Ten's the magic year in this family!"

she then walked off and spotted her dad Ben Tennyson.

he was In a white shirt brown jeans Black boats on his wrist was the biomnitrix units. He was rubbing his face as he just shaved.

Crona smiled and she said, "Dad I want to talk to you about what I plan on getting Kenny for his tenth birthday."

Ben crossed his arms, "isn't that a little early he hasn't turned nine yet!"

Crona then smiled and pulled form her back pack a pair of blue prints longer then it was. " I know but what I want to get him will take to long to make!" She then opened them and Ben blinked in shock.

Ben then said, "How did you get this?"

Crona smiled, " I used the magic mirror to look and I enchanted a pen to copy photo whatever the mirror showed. I want to make it myself. I know you made one but I want to do this for my little brother and.."

Ben then hugged her and said, "that's my girl! Go for it you have the lab! Just don't blow anything up!"

Crona smiled and hugged her head before jumping back and making a heart with her hands, "thank you dad! You're the best!"

She then ran off with the blue prints to get to work on it.

two years later.

A seventeen year old Crona smiled as she hand a metal sphere to a Ten year old Kenny on his birthday and said, " happy birthday little brother!"

Kenny blinked in confusion but then it opened to reveal a copy of the original omnitrix in it's original form that jumped on to Kenny's wrist making him smile!

Crona smiled and said, " I know you would love it!"

Jessica hugged Ben as she said, "Well that tops the pet rock monster Gwen and Kevin got her!"

Ben hugged her, " and it was Crona's idea!"

Kenny quickly slammed down on the dial becoming Heatblast as he smiled. " yes!" he jumped for joy!

unknown to the happy family they where being watched form another universe.

In her new lair Medusa was watching it all on a crystal ball and said, "the mightiest weapon in the multiverse and you guys triple down on them! Greed mother fuckers!"

Medusa then turned around and seductively and creepily hugged a live sized statue of Ben ten thousand as she snuggled it she said, "But you're a hunk! No matter what honey! And our daughter is super strong! So much better than her useless copy and that blob!"

Medusa then kissed the statue and smiled saying, "Now it's now it's time to reunite win our baby over to my side, and win you over!" She then made out with the statue.

To be continued.

Jboy44 " action truly begins next chapter! see you Then!


	5. Medusa makes her move!

On board the plumber space station.

Crona was walking around the hanger having followed a small rock creature witch she finally caught up and picked up and said, "Rocky don't run off like that!"

She then held the little thing like a cat and petted it and the stone creature purred. "Now come on it's the anniversary of dad finding the omnitrix."

She then heard a voice say, "well that is something to celebrate." She then turned to see the shadow shaped like Medusa with glowing yell arrow shaped eyes.

Crona backed away and held out her left hand making it glow hot pink, "Stay back!"

the shadow put a hand on her hip and shock it's other index finger, "young lady you will show you're mother repsect!"

Crona blinked before she paled and yelled, "YOU'RE THE REASON I BLEED BLACK!"

Medusa or her shadow then said, "Why yes now come to mommy, your daddy had you all to himself for to long. Come give mommy a hug." She held her arms out.

Crona then said, "Fuck no!"

Medusa's shadow's eyes widen as she put her hands on her hips and said, "You kiss your amazing daddy with that mouth!"

Crona held Rocky close and said, "So creepy! Lady you are not my mommy! A mother cares about their children, they don't perform experiments on them! Dad told me the story how he saved me form you! You're no mother you're just a monster!"

The shadow of a witch crossed her arms, "And there's the corny hero speeches. You clearly get those form your daddy, oh well you have to take the good with the bad when it comes to a man that fine!"

Crona's eyes widen, "My dad is happily married to my mom Jessica Tennyson! Family isn't just about blood lady! She may not have always been there but she cared about me and helped my dad raise me! She is my mother not you! And you sure as hell aren't my dad's wife!"

Medusa or at least her shadow went into a dramatic pose of woe, with a palm to her forehead and her other arm out, "oh how you wound mommy dearest. You don't have to remind her you aren't his by blood! My greatest shame! I didn't have either of his babies!"

Crona held the now growling Rock monster in her arms as her eyes flashed hot pink and said, "lady you may have magic but I learned form an anodite! A being of pure mana!" her hair was glowing faintly as she did her skin as she said, "Trust me I'm a lot more powerful then some to bit witch form a back water world!"

Medusa's shadow put her hands where her heart should be and her eyes sparkled, "I know it's true that's why mommy's so proud of you! You could single handly tear lord death a new one if you where mad!"

Crona blinked and raised an eye, " Lord death….I'm going to take it that's some kind of cult thing."

Medusa's then said, "No I'm talking about the real life grim reaper who lives on our home world!"

Crona backed away and made a mana wall between them, "Stay away! I don't want to blow up half the space station but I will!"

Medusa's shadow then flipped her hair as she said, "No you won't. You have power but like your sexy beast of a father you pull you're punches to not harm bystanders."

Crona's left eye was twitching as she said, "it's like being around Cousin Sunny, Animo and Attea at the same time but more creepy! And five times as scaring!"

Medusa then crossed her arms and said, "fine if you won't join mommy willingly you've forced mommy to go with plan be! It sucks so much to have to punish our child Ben but you're a parent you understand!"

Crona lost all color as the shadow vanished and she ran off before she stopped and said, "Why the hell am I running I can got dam teleport!" She was then about to say something the base start to shake making her fall into an escape pod.

She looked outside to see a giant snake of darkness biting it's own tail making a complete circle and a portal appear inside.

In a next moment Crona's pod launched into it as she saw billions of shadow snakes grab the space station and pull it in.

On the bridge everyone was shaking,

Ben crossed his arms turned into a hybrid alien, it was like a slime in the shape of Wildvine, it was filled with a skeleton like roots allowing it to stand with out an anti-gravity disk, it's biomnitrix dial was on a white belt around it's waist, Goopvine then used it's tentacles to grab on to Jessica to stop her form landing face first into a wall, "got you honey!"

Kenny was currently hovering as big chill as he looked to the screen, "Where did this portal come form and wait is that big sis?"

Gwen who was in anodite form hovered over and looked at making her hand glow as she she made it zoom and she said, " yes she most have fallen in she is heading for the portal like us!"

Verdona then showed up holding her hands out making the outside of the base glow the snakes burned but they wont' let go, and an energy rope left form the base grabbing Crona's pod, "My great granddaughter will not be lost in space! Come on why won't this things brake!"

Kevin was using his powers to move along the now side ways wall by absorbing the metal and sliding along it as she said, " Gwen honey how about you join your grandma in her spell to set us free?"

Gwen then flow over to Verdona and grabbed her grandmother's hand making the glow grow but nothing happened, "can't! this spell is to strong for two Anodites to brake, If we had Crona who is almost at anodite level we might could."

Ben was using his slime roots to remain to a wall holding on to Jessica as he said, "But let me guess there's a but if we did the shock way would damage the station horrible."

Verdona looked to her grandson and she said, "big time Ben!"

Devin in his mutant form holding Zed in his Wildmutt arms, then flow up and said, "then why fight! Something made this appear some bad guy has a plan let's just go through kick the bad guys but then go home!"

Rook walked in using his magnet boats to walk on the floor witch was now the roof as he said, "I do not think we have much chose in this."

Verdona then then said, "but if I drop the spell holding us I drop the spell holding Crona's pod!

in the pod Crona reached in to her bunny packback and pulled out a badge and said, " Guys I know who's behind this! You remember the witch dad saved me form the day he adopted me…. She back!"

she heard a loud yell of "FUCK!" followed by Jessica saying, "Honey I don't care what's happening don't' curse in front of your kids!"

Crona then said, "She wants me on her home planet for some reason so that's where this portal is leading. I just saw let go and we group to it. Because I've tried a teleporting spell. It didn't work I'm to close to the portal to move away from it. I have the badge you can track me!"

Ben's voice then said, "I hate this but she's right if we don't' just go in the struggle will rip the base in half anyway killing most of us. We have to let go, Stay safe daddy will find you Crona."

Crona smiled and said, "Dad I can handle myself. I mean remember how I wrecked Vilgax last week!"

Verdona's voice then yelled, "She is growing up way to fast! And as much as I hate to agree with Larry we have to!"

Devin's voice said, "Ok that one was on purpose!"

in a moment the glowing and the rope vanished as Crona's pod fell through with the base not far behind it.

Meanwhile in death city Lord death was in the roof of his school when he saw a large portal open in the sky and he said, "Oh first contact time!"

in a moment his son and his weapons ran up and said, "FATHER HOLE IN THE SKY!"

Lord death then said, "Relax son that's just the alien we've been expecting for years!"

the three then yelled "SAY WHAT!"

Liz was shaking as she said, "Space aliens…..What if they probe!?"

Patty then asked, "Are they green? Please tell me they are green!"

Kid was muttering before he slapped both his checks with each hand and said, "Why wasn't I told of this?"

Lord death then crossed his arms, "oh yeah I just walk out and say we got aliens on the way get ready, they come in peace! Who the hell would have believed that bullshit if they weren't looking at the fucking hole in the sky they are coming from?"

Liz was shaking and jumped up, "how do you know they are not lying about coming in peace and aren't going to probe us while are backs are turned….THAT CAME OUT WRONG!"

Lord death then reaper chopped all of them making them fall as he yelled, "COME THE HELL DOWN! Paradox of my eight Shinigami legion knows them and confirmed they are coming in piece it's what they are chasing that wants to rip us a new one….that came out so very wrong!"

He then pulled out a map from his robe and hand it to kid, "Now go be ambassadors! Go to the point on the map that is where the first one is landing! Give the looks of thing's she's come in by way of pod!"

Kid nodded and walked off pulling a pale Liz along while Patty yelled, "please be a green skinned space babe! Please green skin green skin!"

once on the street they turned into gun form and kid grabbed them as he summoned his skate board and took off at blinding speeds on it as he said, "to be the first to set our eyes upon an alien oh I hope they are symmetrical. I hope the pod is symmetrical! I hope I see a lot of out of this world symmetry!"

Liz was crying form her gun form, "Why the hell are we doing this! I don't want to be probed!"

Patty blinked and said, "big sis, I think that might be a bit raciest to say!"

they then arrived at a spot in the Desert outside the city.

Kid was standing arms crossed Liz was shaking behind him and Patty was somehow building a sand castle.

then about ten feet away form them something land in the sand sending a wave of it over them covering them in it!

Kid yelled as he rushed to dust himself off, "It's everywhere! And all asymmetrical on me! I can't great aliens like this! They'll whip us out for being cave men!" he then fell down and start crying, "What am I saying I was already Asymmetrical trash with these lines in my hair!"

in a moment Crona crawled out of the pod making Patty and Liz looked at her strangely. Patty was crying, "she isn't green!"

Crona blinked and said, "Ok if the lines if you're hair bugs you so much why not buy a hat!"

Kid then screamed and smacked his own head, "Stupid stupid stupid asymmetrical trash! How could you embarrass yourself in front of the woman form space and set such a horrible base line for your planet's intelligent level by not thinking of such a got dam simple answer! pLease for give me miss alien…"

He then looked at her and his face turned red her outfit her slender body her long pink hair he eyed her up and down and said, "perfectly symmetrical angel form beyond the stars."

Crona laughed and said, "Cute!" She then snapped her fingers making the sand vanish form them as she said, "Sorry about the landing there's no steering in one of those, I'm just happy I missed the city."

she then snapped her fingers again making a black cowboy hat appear on kid, "I think that works for you."

At which point rocky the stone creature crawled up and Patty grabbed it and said, "It's so creepy cute!"

Liz's eyes where wide as they teared up, "please don't probe me!"

Crona then growled making her whole body glow pink for a moment as she yelled, "YOU RACIEST BITCH!"

Liz was pale and trembling, while patty said, "Told you so…. Please forgive my big sister she is stupid."

to be continued.


	6. Showdown in Death City!

Patty was hugging Rocky kissing it's head," Cute little rock!"

Liz was shaking behind kid as Kid eyed Crona up and down.

Crona crossed her arms, "what similar worlds will make similar life forms." She then dusted her off " Now if you don't mind I would like to get out of this sand pit!"

Kid was red looking at her and said, " why yes come this way I'll take you to see my dad he's our leader…."

Crona crossed her arms and said, "I'm not saying the line! So don't even try!"

Patty then looked sad, "why can't our alien be Fun!"

Meanwhile in the plumber base Ben was looking at the window at one planet in place in space with a cartoonish sun and moon spinning around it.

Rook blinked and said, "that is impossible…. On so many levels!"

Kevin was using his powers to repair the floor as he said, "may be in our universe, But I think we left it behind!"

Ben crossed his arms, "I remember it to this is the world I got Crona form."

Jessica then put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Go ahead! Go find Crona!"

Ben nodded and crossed his arms becoming what looked like ghostfreak with his true form claws, big chills wings and two eyes one on top of the normal as he flow through the walls of the ship down below, "Chillfreak's coming Crona."

Kenny then slammed down on his dial and turned into big chill he tried to fly away but Devin grabbed him back the leg and said, "hold it! We have a base to repair and you're the only one who can use Upgrades tech merging powers here!"

Jessica then said, " yes your dad can handle finding your big sister right now we need to repair the base!"

Verdona and Gwen where beaming energy into a machine as Verdona said, " yes as is me and Gwen are the only thing powering this place! We have to repair it!"

Meanwhile down in death city Crona was looking around with Patty Liz, and Kid.

Kid was still red as he looked at crona and muttered to himself, "so pretty."

From Crona's backpack Rocky poked his head out for a moment before going back down as Crona said, "I don't see why you need this DWMA academy thing this is one of the most peaceful worlds I've ever seen."

they was a loud roar and people running in terror and in a moment Patty and Liz became guns that Kid grabbed and in a moment Kid's eyes widen as what appeared to be Vilgax form the original series as he roared.

Kid fired and said, "What kind of Kishin egg is this?" His shoots bouncing off Vilgax

Crona blinked as she held out her left hand and fired an mana blast that hit Vilgax in the gut knocking him away, "that's not a Kishin Egg this is Vilgax the most want space pirate in the universe."

Vilgax held his gut as he got up roaring as he enlarged hi arms for more strength and said, "So my name is known on a back water world like this!" He then smashed the ground making the ground act like a wave of water.

Kid was knocked back on to his back as he used Soul resonance to make his guns arm Cannons as he said, "Well now this doesn't boost well!"

Crona had her black wings out and she bit her finger and fired off Black blood needles at the boosters in his arms destroying them as she landed and said, "NO more turbo for you!" She giggled in a mocking way.

Vilgax growled and at Crona as he said, "Don't you mock me child!" In a moment Kid was firing his highest power Shoots at Vilgax but they bounced right off him as his eyes widen.

Liz was crying form her cannon form, "I don't want to be probed!"

Patty was crying too, "I take it back I don't want to meet a green skinned space alien!"

Crona crossed her arms and said, " You don't know me? Well I guess multiverse is in effect yes I'm mocking you squid face!" Vilgax's eyes widen as Crona said, "After all to me you're just the guy who my dad's been beating up and sending to jail sense he was ten!"

Kid turned to Crona and said, "Wait a Ten year old beat this thing!" in a moment Vilgax's fist knocked Kid into a building with a back hand slap making him scream in pain as he hit face first.

the Space pirate's eyes looked redder the normal as he said, "What did you say child!"

Crona then smiled as she pulled out an umbrella form her backpack and opened it like it was no big deal, "I'm Crona Tennyson daughter of Ben Ten!"

Vilgax then roared in rage as he charged only for Crona to snap her fingers to teleport behind him as she said, "short distant teleporting is easy long distance that's a bitch!"

Vilgax then roared and raced to try and punch her just for her to vanish and for his fist to become stuck in the ground.

Crona was now behind him and poked her left index finger with the tip of the umbrella and she waved her hard and said, "Black blood shuriken!" several Black blood two end blades then hit him in the back making Vilgax roar with rage and pain.

Kid got up just in time to see this and said, "Wait… he beats me a reaper and his weapons like it's nothing yet his completely out matched by Crona."

Patty then said form her weapon form, "Well she did say her dad's been kicking this things but sense he was ten, so I'm just guessing generations of badass be in play."

Kid held out his hands and said, "then let's charge a shoot!" Patty then said, " Noise is shockingly low!"

Kid had his eyes close to him he saw Crona's soul pure purple with little green wings with a smile, and Vilgax a horrible red squid made of energy.

Liz then gasped and said, "Resonation levels ten at ten percent! I didn't think we could resonation like this in this form!" in a moment his cannon charged and in a moment he fired two massive blast at Vilgax's back, While Crona was in the air with her black blood wings.

Crona landed on a roof top as the smoke cleared to reveal a burned Vilgax with one of his breathing tubes broken turn to walk to kid.

Kid's eyes widen as he said, "well…. We're fucked no other way to say!" Vilgax then grabbed Kid by the head and said, "I will rip your organs out through your mouth!"

Kid's mouth shut as his eyes widen and he rapidly fired Shoots at Viglax's face doing nothing!

Crona then jumped down land with both of her feet on Vilgaxs head knocking him down and forcing him to drop kid. Crona then back flipped off the squids face next to Kid and said, "and I just now remembered this boats are high heel! That had to hurt!"

Vilgax got up holding the left said of his face with was bleeding form the eye and there was a hole below his right eye as he roared, " You truly are your father's child! Just as big a pain in my ass!"

As he roared a third humanish eye opened on his forehead and Crona backed away saying "that's new!"

Kid was shaking, "it's madness release, here madness is ….. well magical…. Allowing someone with enough to turn into a stronger more insane form!"

in a moment Viglax's body morphed into the form he had in Ben ten thousand and roared and he point his larger arm firing organic bombs that explode around them btu when the smoke cleared Crona's hand was glowing as a mana dome covered them.

in her backpack Rocky was shaking and Crona said, "I'm going to find a lot of bricks in there aren't i!" Rocky nodded.

Vilgax then charged trying to smash the Dome but his punch just cracked it making Crona hold up two hands to keep it up as Vilgax smashed it like some feral animal as he screamed, "TENNYONS TENNYSONS! FIRST THE RED SPOT! THEN HIS GRANDCHILD! NOW THE BOY'S CHILD I HATE TENNYSONS!"

In a moment the Dome finally broke only for Vilgax to be knocked away by a large blast of energy Kid Patty and Liz then turned to see a red flash as Ben walked up.

crona waved, "Hi dad!"

Vilgax got up and spotted Ben and roared as he charged.

Ben then said, "Vilgax you should have left my daughter alone!" He then crossed his arms and Kid's eyes widen as Ben became Atomic-x.

then when Vilgax tried to smash Ben with his larger Arm Ben vanished appeared behind Vilgax and punched the space pirate right in the back!

Vilgax's eyes widen as his body vanished leaving behind only a Kishin egg soul Making Ben's eyes widen, " that's not normal were we're from!"

Kid's eyes where taking turns twitching as he said, "one punch! He kills it in one punch!" he then dropped his weapons making Patty and Liz's eyes twitch.

Patty then pulled rocky out of Crona's back pack and held it," I need something to cuddle!"

Liz was shaking and crying looking up and said, "please come in peace please come in peace!"

Ben then returned to normal As Crona ran up and hugged her dad while people looked on.

Lord death then showed up and looked to be, "Oh you must be Ben my old friend paradox told me so much about you."

Ben crossed his arms, "why am I not surprised he's everywhere."

Lord death then held out his hand, "why yes he is. Well Mr. Tennyson as the default leader of this planet allow me Lord death the grim reaper to welcome you and the rest of the aliens that got dragged alone to our planet."

Ben then shock it as people took pictures.

in her house Maka was watching the news and one of her eyes twitched, "papa wasn't kidding aliens were coming."

Elsewhere

Medusa was turning off the news and fanning herself, "I know capturing that Vilgax on my multiverse travels would be a good idea as I got to see my darling not holding back!" she had hearts around her head.

She then turned to face a statue of Ben and she start kissing it while rubbing the statue creepily.

form a jar on her desk Skurd the slimebiote was shaking as he said, "Woman! You already milked my DNA samples form the omnitrix! Please just kill me! So I don't have to watch this horrors!"

Medusa then stopped making out with the statue as she rubbed herself up against it and said, "But I enjoy being watched!"

Skurd was banging on the glass yelling, "IT'S A MAD HOUSE A MAD HOUSE A I TELL YOU! HELP HELP! SAVE ME! OR AT LEAST KILL ME! SO I DON'T HAVE TO WATCH THIS CREEPINESS!" a tear ran down his eyes, " please Ben save me my old friend."

To be continued. 


	7. Kenny vs Blackstar

On the Plumber space station.

Crona walked up to Verdona who was beaming power into the station and she switched place with her and said, " we got back up power systems running they just need a little extra o we can finish repairs"

Verdona smiled and moved out of the way and said, "So your daddy told me while down below you meet a boy!"

Crona's face flushed black, it would have been red but her blood was black and she said, "It's not like that I mean he welcomed me and showed me around then we fight a bad guy together….. oh crap that is a first date!"

Crona's eyes widen, "… Don't' tell dad I said that, he'll go Fourmungousaur and smash him!"

Verdona giggled, "So what's his name?"

Crona blinked and said, "Death the kid!"

Verdona crossed her arms, "sounds stupid, but now if you don't mind Grandma has to go have word with him!"

She then vanished and Crona's eyes widen, "Oh crap!"

meanwhile down below Kid was on the roof of his mansion looking up at the sky holding his heart staring at the space station in the sky, "up there is the other worldly beauty…." His face was read, " Who has cast a spell upon my heart stronger than any symmetry."

As he pictured Crona's face in the sky he heard liz yelling, "KID ALIEN IN THE HOUSE! AND IT'S NOT CRONA!"

Kid then ran down the stairs and his eyes gasped when he spotted a pure energy being with her arms crossed, " you're a soul that can move around on it's own pure energy… you are the second most beautiful thing I've seen, right behind Crona."

Verdona smiled and said, "So my great granddaughter is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Kid then gasped and bowed, "I'm so sorry Miss Tennyson!"

patty was poking Verdona's arm, "it's like poking jelly!"

liz was shaking in the corner while she held her legs with her hand and rocked back and forth , "Alien in the house! Alien in the house! Alien in the house!"

Kid then sat down on the couch, " please take a seat I'm sorry I've been a bad host, I just thought right, Crona's family would be speaking to my father like her father and mother are."

Verdona sat down and crossed her legs, "I was never the kind of girl for formalities now I want to talk about you and how my little Crona things of you showing her around then fighting evil together as a first date!"

Kid's jaw dropped as his eyes widen, " She thought of that as a date…. IF I HAD NOUN I WOULD HAVE BUY HER FLOWERS WHEN IT WAS TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE!" he then got up and bashed his head in to a wall, " stupid stupid kid! Why the blow it! What would she see in you any way!"

Verdona smiled, "you don't think you deserve her! I like that, as you'll treat her right…. You have my blessing. Now you need to worry about her father."

Kid was crying as he hid his face, "I don't deserve it!"

Elsewhere in Death city. Kenny was looking around hands in his pockets as he looked around, "Looks a lot like home….But doesn't feel like home."

He then spotted a Blue haired kid watching the video saying, "I'm telling you Tsubaki we could take an alien!"

Tsubaki then said, "Black star quit down!"

Kenny laughed, "Please you couldn't beat me let along my dad!"

Black star then turned and spotted Kenny, "and alien? Is that a challenge."

Kenny held out his omnitrix and said, "Is my sister Crona's hair pink?" No response came as he said, "that's a yes!"

Black star then held out his hand and said, "Tsubaki Ninja sword mode!" Tsubaki then became a mini blade that black star grabbed.

Kenny blinked before saying lifting his omnitrix to his mouth , "I'm use to transforming but dude middle of the street! I'm not causing property damage! We need a change of scenery! Blukic Driba! Teleport us some where away form people!"

in a moment there was a flash as they reappeared at the DWMA yard not empty.

Black star looked around and said, " yes got beamed up!" He then noticed Kenny change into big chill in a flash of green light. "So shapeshifting I'm not scared of no bug!" he then rushed appeared behind big chill and slashed him.

Blackstar's blade passed right through him and the blade was cased in ice when it came out making him jump back and big chill was unharmed.

Kenny then phased his foot into the ground for a second, "Like this I have control over ice and I can be ghostly if I want your attacks will just pass harmlessly through me."

Tsubaki's weapon form was shaking, "so cold!...why so cold!"

Blackstar then smacked the ice knocking it off as he said, " Then I'll just have to attack you with my soul it's self!" he then vanished in speed and attacked Kenny form behind as he said, "black star big wave!"

In a Moment Kenny was in a star shaped energy bubble shocking him for a moment till Black star jumped back smirking and Kenny just coughed and said, " So you can do anodite stuff!"

Black star blinked ad Kenny turned around to face him and put his hand on the dial on his chest, "Anodites are a race that have so much control over their souls they don't need a body unless they want one, My grandmother and two of my cousins are Anodites! I'm use to moves like that!"

Black star gasped as Kenny said, "But sense I know you can hit me now I don't see any point in keeping this face!" with a slam Kenny became Waterhazard and held out his hands and fired streams of water at him.

Black star then jumped and said, "Tsubaki Chain scythe mode!" in a moment his weapon changed and he through one scythe the chain stretching as it wrapped around his left wrist and pulled the alien up as Black star flipped ready to kick him in the head.

but a bubble appeared around Waterhazard making Blackstar's kid bounce off sending him spinning in midair as they fell.

Kenny then hit the dial and became Cannonbolt rolled up and speed up his drop pulling Blackstar. As Cannonbolt crashed into the ground and made a large whole he unrolled unharmed and noticed Black star on the ground laying on his face twitching.

Cannonbolt's then looked to the chain scythe around his wrist and said, "Do you want to get off me? I don't want to have to freeze you again!"

in a moment Tsubaki went back to being human she was holding her arms shivering as she kicked Black star, "come on you've been hurt worst either kid up or at least give me some money for coffee I'm freezing!"

Blackstar got up and throw up as soon as he stood up he whipped his mouth as he said, "I'm dizz and sick as a dog right now….Ok you made you're point kid, I can't beat you I can't beat your dad big papa space man!"

Kenny crossed his arms as he timed out, "My dad's name is Ben and you couldn't beat him because he has two of this things!" he point to his omnitrix, "letting him mix and match the transformations."

Blackstar's eyes widen, "Tsubaki you need to work on mixing you're transformations!"

Tsubaki was shivering about to hell when he said, "Wait you turn your pony tail into half your chain scythe form all the time. Have you tried mixing and matching?"

Tsubaki then blinked and turned her hand into the sword blade then her pony tail into half a chain scythe and she blinked and said, " I can mix and match…..WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I TRY THIS BEFORE?"

At that moment Lord death Spirit, Ben and Jessica walked up.

Lord death then looked at this and asked, "Do I even want to know what happened here?"

Black star ran up to Kenny and said, "I challenged an this guy to a fight and he won! And I feel like he was going easy on me!"

Kenny held up his omnitrix, "I had too I have ten transformations I only used three."

Black star then smiled and said," then my new goal is to have a rematch with you and make it so you have to use all ten against me! Come on Tsubaki I'll go guy you some coffee I need some thing to settle my stomach anyway."

Ben crossed his arms and smiled as he said, "that's my boy!"

Jessica laughed and said, "yes he is!"she then kissed her husband before she said, "anyway I'm sure having some of our guys go on missions with your students will work."

unknow to all of them watching form the roof was Stein he was turning the gear in his head as he said, "they dangle beings form another world in front of me and tell me don't cut them open!...HOW CAN THEY BE SO CRUEL!"

he growled as he grind his teeth and turned away leaving, as he said, "One day I'll just snap!"

Elsewhere Medusa was heading to a door opening it to reveal a slimmer copy of Crona with Grey hair and an insane slasher smile, she was dressed just like Canon Crona. Medusa smiled, "C.C come on time to kill!"

the clone then stood up summoning Ragnarok and smiled as the demon swords blade grow hard lava stone matches everywhere but the cutting edge with gaps between them, and the gaps between the stones and the cutting edge burst into flames.

or in other words it looked like Ragnarok just became a sword version of heatblast! The Crona Clone or C.C gave her slasher smile as she walked past medusa.

Medusa sighed, "such a disappointment so laxing humanity…..she'll never become a Kishin! But she'll help bring one back! Now come one! Time to use that Alien DNA strands i graphed to Ragnarok! Too bad it lobotomized him!"

Medusa closed the door and sighed and said, "oh Ben my darling please forgive me! For using Your DNA like this but I'm sure you'll understand when you see the sorry shape our second daughter is in!"

as she left with the Clone she stopped to kiss a poster of Ben when he had the utimatrix and said, " Wish us luck darling!"

she then lifted her hand making her and the clone vanish in a green burst of vector arrows. They then reappeared in London and said, "Now go play C.C" The clone then jumped down slashing some random perosn's head off with blazing demon sword.

The weapon then eat the sword out of reflect, by forming a mouth in the middle of it's self

She then morphed the weapon so the blade was replaced by a green slime whip with she used to whip someone who was running away screaming in the throat making the person throat melt form the acid of the goop whip!

once more the weapon eat the soul by out of reflect this time by simple absorbing the soul!

to be continued.


	8. Devin vs Clona!

Out in London An evil human who looked like a gorilla shaped human was jumping form roof top to roof top being chased by Maka and Soul, but soon the evil human came to a large crystal wall that grow to cover the area around him and the meister and weapon.

Maka smiled as she looked at the crystal ring walls too high to jump as she said, "No more room to run! Soul resonance! Witch hunter!" in a moment Soul's blade became glowing and larger as Maka swung down!

sending an energy disk that slashed the evil human in half leaving nothing but the soul behind.

Soul returned to human and walked over to the red soul and eat it as he said, " Cool little dude real cool!"

in a moment Devin Leven who was in his normal form with his Stinkfly wings out and his right hand turned to diamond head crystal and two arms below his normal ones as he said, "yeah now go back to being a weapon he only got enough strength to carry one of you!"

Soul turned back into a scythe that Maka grabbed and as she took Devin's hand as he flow away lifting her up she said, "So what's space like? Can all alien's transform or is it just a rare few?"

Devin looked down at her as he flew higher, "You want me to drop you?"

Maka then said, "come on don't be that way! I mean how often do you get to hear about space and aliens straight out of the fish's mouth!"

Devin made his rip jaws lore and fangs show up as he said, "Was that a pun?"

Maka's eyes widen as she said, "No no it was just a figure of speak! Come on soul Back me up you got to want to know about space to."

Soul form his scythe form then said, "cool guys don't freak out over aliens."

Devin then set then all down on a roof top and went back to perfect human form as he said, "Well now isn't that a famous last words worthy rare sentence!"

in a moment A ring came from Devin's pocket as he pulled out a badge and hit a button making a hologram screen with Jessica sitting in the death room showed up

behind Jessica spirit was bandaging a down lord death while Ben as Atomic-x had his arms up in victory, She then said, "pay no attention to the clash of the egos behind me!"

Maka's jaw dropped as soul's head came out of his now glowing white blade and his jaw dropped as well.

Jessica then said, " Look they have been reports of a murder in the area please track and find the killings appear to be around a small area!"

she then point to a circle on a map of London, " like the killer is just hanging around this area walking around in a circle find whatever it is!"

Devin smiled as he grow Wildmutt neck flaps and said, "please I'll be able to track whoever it is if I can get a good sniff of the area!" He then hung up.

Maka crossed her arms, "and why would we bring a little boy to a crime scene?"

Devin laughed and said, " because this little boy has more skill then both of you together! Plus you have better then a blood hound senses? No? then you need me!"

Maka then said, "fine but after that you wait outside when we find them!"

Devin chuckled and said,' I'll remain sidelined till I hear a scream for help!"

they then head off and Devin start sniffing once they were on the ground at the crime scene as he said, "Let me see now! Kind of smells like Crona. Smelling something else, Something that doesn't smell right but is alive even though it shouldn't! it smells kind of like an exploded omnitrix."

He then followed the scent with Maka and soul behind them as they came to a warehouse and said, "Smells like it's coming form in there!"

Maka then walked in and closed the door behind her keeping Devin out as she said, "Right come out!"

then walked out C.C standing holding Ragnarok's normal form as she said, "the door only opens one way don't you know! The in way." She then cut her hand revealing black blood as she slashed and said, "Scream alpha!"

the screaming black wave the slash made then came at Maka as she held out soul to block it and she said," her and her weapon's soul look connected!"

Soul then said, "and why does she look like a bootleg Crona?"

in a moment Maka jumped back as the blast black attack hit the door but it remained unharmed.

C.C smirked insanely as she held the blade outside ways making a in pain mini copy of Echo echo's face appear in the middle of the blade the suit was black and the normal green parts where purple.

Maka gasped as soul said, "I see what Devin meant by Alien!" In a moment C.C said, "Scream resonance Echo Screamer!"

In a moment the Echo Echo screamed letting out a sonic way that made Maka drop soul and put her hands on her ears as she cried in pain!

Soul was forced to be human to do the same, "It's like a drill in both ears meeting in the middle!"

C.C Smirked and said, "My blood is black don't you know!" The sword then returned to normal and she walked up to soul who stood up standing before Maka as She slashed him across the chest making Soul wall and Maka's eyes widen.

Maka's eyes widen and were filled with horror!

Maka's point of view time slowed down for me as My weapon partner was slashed across the chest Bleeding horrible as he fell back into my arms!

This thing wearing an alien's face then made the sword burst in to flames as she laughed insanely and said, "What color is your blood!"

I teared up all the time it was Maka the gift meister! Maka the child of a death scythe! Maka the best in her class….Well looks like all of that is nothing in the grand scheme of things!

I lost! My ears teared up as I cried and closed my eyes as I screamed as loud as a could I then wait for death but nothing came and when I opened them I spotted the Enemy with their arm stuck to a wall by green slime struggling to get free.

I then turned to see Devin walking through the door like a ghost whipping his mouth as he said, "Well a scream for help! Last longer than I thought you would! You see when you have nothing to test for skills against but eachother that's how you get this weak!"

Devin then cracked his fingers as the thing got free and Devin said," I don't know who you are or how you got Crona's face but Let me show you what I can do!" In a moment My eyes widen as he turned into a big monster that looked like a mashup of different creatures and he then saw Soul.

In a moment he ripped his shirt and jacket off with his lower animal like arms and put his flaming hand on his chest burning Souls chest making him scream My eyes widen in horror !

I was about to scream something but he said, "I'm Cauterizing the wound the burn close the cut so he doesn't bleed out! A burn you can recover form! the same can't be said for bleeding out!" I then breathed a sigh of relief.

He then turned to see The clone make spikes grow form her wrist braking his slime! And I watched wide eyed.

Return to third person point of view.

In a burst of blinding speed Devin smashed his crystal fist into the Grey haired girls head and he said, " Let me show you what an Osmosian can do!"

The copy hit her head against the wall on the other side as she got up saying, "I don't know how to deal with what I just saw! So I'll kill it so I don't have to deal with it!"

in a moment her Weapon's sword blade was covered in crystals and the top was covered by a large spiked crystal ball making the weapon a mace! She held it out with both hands firing shards off as Devin slammed his crystal arm into the floor to raise a shield.

Devin then said, "So that's why I smelled a broken omnitrix you weapon is load with alien DNA An omni-weapon! How horrible! But it's why you are a challenge!" he then phased through his crystal as he flow at XLr8 speeds making it to C.C

He grabbed her by the head with his headblast hand making her scream as he slammed her into the wall with a burst of super strength and he said, "you smell like Crona…. Now I now Crona was adopted the night her dad saved her form the mad scientist who birth her!"

He then tapped the said of his head with the Greymatter eye with his crystal arm and said, "the Greymatter in me how ever little it may be says this be a case of cloning! Now don't tell me I want to beat it out of you for hurting my friend!"

in a moment the Clone held out her mace making the crystals fall off and In a moment the black sword morphed into a cylinder and gained purple circuit board patterns and fired a large energy blast at Devin knocking him back to the door!

he was sent smashing through the door out on to the streets on his face and in a moment he got up using his Wildmutt arms as he said, "and five bucks says the alien weapon is thanks to the witch using A sample of Ben's DNA to copy his alien's powers like Animo did that one time!"

Maka ran out carrying soul as she teared up. In a moment the Copy walked out dragging her now normal sword along the ground She was about to raise it but In a moment on a broom stick a witch in a hood dropped her soul protect making them all turn to notice her.

the clone's insane laugh turned into an insane cry as the witch smirked under her hood and clapped," And we have a winner yes I did make a clone of my child! I'm more happy with how she turned out under Ben's care!"

She sighed like a school girl with a crush at Ben's name before saying, "oh Ben senpai notice me please!"

Maka's eyes widen as did Devin's three eyes as he point at her with his heatblast arm and said, "I will never be able to unhear that lady! I'm just twelve! How evil are you!? and what did you do to Crona's clone to make Clona so insane!?"

Medusa smiled and said, " yes and already as strong as a death scythe! That's what I love about space and the multiverse new things that make everything else stronger to survive first I only want to destroy the DWMA. But now I view my world as nothing but a waste nothing new to keep everyone's survival instinct sharp enough to grow stronger. I want this world to burn to force everything to continue to evolve. Only by fire, madness and other world contact can this world finally fucking evolve!"

She then snapped her fingers making herself and C.C vanish.

Devin then through Soul over his shoulder and grabbed Maka with his Wildmutt arms, "I'm stronger and faster like this hospital up the street!" He then took off at blinding speed making Maka scream.

Meanwhile in the witches world.

A medusa with orange eyes was holding a crystal ball showing highlights of Ben's transformations and Kenny's to the witch's council, before making it show an image of the omnitrix, "and as such my claims you laughed at me for are proven truthful I'll take my apology in writing public announcement, large piles of funding and one of our prisoners as a new slave!"

one of the witches said, "And why should we do that?"

Medusa then showed an image of Atomic-x knocking out lord death in one punch making them all scream, "because if you had listens to me I would have something to handle that but as of right now if the information of our location where to say leak it would be the genocide of the witches!"

the council all gulped and said, "fine pick you new slave!" Medusa then smiled and said, "I pick the man with the demon eye send him to my lab in seven hours I need to get ready!"

She then snapped her fingers making a black portal that had a faint orange rim and internal glow appear she then stepped in making it close.

the orange eyed medusa then came face to face with the normal one and they hugged happily and giggled like school girls.

Orange eyes smiled," and it worked perfectly but remember my counterpart you now owe me two! One for the night I shared my husband Mad Ben with you and one for helping you!"

Normal medusa rolled her eyes, "Don't' get so superior on me Mad medusa you abandoned all your plans for the quick fix of a bad Ben who doesn't have a sense of honor! He'll leave you to save his own skin! The same thing applies to your son mad Kenny!"

the newly dubbed Mad Medusa smirked as she opened another portal to the mad Ben universe, "I can't here you over my mistress of the post apocalypse throne room!"

She then walked in back to the mad Ben timeline and vanished.

Medusa crossed her arms and said, "What a fucking bitch!"

Skurd was in his jar and said, "that is literally the pot calling the kettle black, or would that be the pot calling the pot black? The kettle calling the kettle black?" he rubbed here his chin would be, "interactions with one's alternate timeline selves confuse me!"

Medusa smirked and picked up the jar and said, "come on time to work on studying your DNA to figure out how to stabilize Ragnarok! So time for more pointy things!"

Skurd but on a brave face and said, "Do your worst woman!"

Medusa smirked and said, "Challenge accepted!"  
to be continued. 


	9. Hunt for the Witch!

On the way to the hospital room Kid was walking with Crona as he said, "you're taking this clone thing pretty relaxed."

Crona then looked to him, "Evil doubles kind of run in the family," in her head Agregor Sunny, Albedo and all of the bad ben's flashed in her head, "I'm use to this kind of stuff! But if anything I would like to try and save my sister's soul I mean she Is what I would be if dad hadn't saved me…..I need up my father's day game!"

Kid blinked before crossing his arms, "you want to try and save your clone's soul and you called it sister, that is as strange as that thing on your brothers arm that makes his asymmetrical allowing him to turn into a perfectly symmetrical Wildvine….HOW CAN SOMETHING ASYMMMETRICAL LEAD TO SYMMETRY!?"

Crona then flicked her finger hitting Kid in the head with a spit ball sized mana ball, "focus on the task at hand only I've been on a date with that my family has liked!"

Kid then jumped as Crona covered her mouth, Kid hit his head against the wall as he said, "I'm not worthy!"

they then came to the hospital room to see Nurse Medusa changing the bandages on Soul's chest.

Medusa's point of view

behind me was Ben, oh how I hope he stares at my ass in this dress! I then moved my eyes to the left to eye Jessica dressed in green pants black combat boats with laser guns holstered at her sides, and a white tank top, just flaunting them!

I then turned back to what I was doing, bad medusa don't go provoking Jessica remember last time you tried to fight one of the her's you still have burn backs form where she shot you with the laser cannon!

I then got up finished changing the bandages and turned to leave as I spotted Jessica I put my hands on my chest and rubbed them, they still hurt form when her counterpart shot them with a fucking laser cannon!

everyone looked at me like I had boob envy witch is true…..so very very true…. Got dam it she's just as hot as Ben!

return to third person point of view.

Jessica crossed her arms and said, "Was she jealous of my chest?"

Ben then said, "you should be use to it dear! Now to wake up soul!" he held up one gauntlet to become Gutrot and he held his hand over souls face and said, "wake up!" his hand then let out a green mist that make soul's eyes shoot open.

Ben then returned to normal as he said, "Relax relax you're in a safe place."

Soul held his chest and said, "I feel like a got hit by a flaming fist!"

Jessica then blinked and said, "that is basically what happened!"

Crona then walked in making Soul scream as Kid said, "Soul no no this the good original! Not the bootleg!"

Soul calmed down and held his chest, "sorry….. I had a flash back….. you're knock off had me out weaponed! How many forms can it's weapon have?"

Ben crossed his arms and said, "Well now if the DNA came from a hair I left behind when I saved Crona then one weapon per form I had at the time, so about 90"

Soul's eyes widen, "90 forms!?" his jaw dropped

Ben then said, "No I said about 90 I can't remember if it was more or less it's been awhile. Now is there anything you can tell us about the witch because all Devin and Maka are saying is she doesn't like shoes and wears what looks like a track suit with a hood"

Soul held his chest and said, " sorry spaceman, if the question was about the knock of your daughter that kicked my ass things would be different! All I know is while I was knocked out I felt a burn on my chest then heard something that sound like an insane person slamming on a piano."

Ben then crossed his arms as he said, "she's hiding her face now what does that tell us about the witch?"

Kid was about to say something but Crona covered his mouth and said, "It's telling us she is hiding her face so she can walk around without us recognizing her face she could be in this very building somewhere for all we know."

Kid's eyes widen as Crona uncovered it and said, "and so much for nothing, with is what I was going to say. This is just what we need a witch hunt."

Crona then said, "and Day is too good a person to use brainstorms mindreading powers unless there is no other way to prove innocence or guilt." She then slammed her forehead and said, "I'm so stupid my magic mirror!"

Kid and soul looked at her as they raised an eye brow and said, "Magic mirror?"

Ben smiled as he said, " yeah it was a gift she got on her birthday. It will show her what ever she asks it to show her, So just needs to simple ask to see the witch form that day and bingo we have our witch!"

Kid smiled and said, "right now where is it!"

Crona removed her backpack and reached her hole arm into it witch made no sense as it was to small for that and she said, "Someone inside my infinite internal space backpack! Darn it it's way down in there!"

She then set it on the ground and suck a foot into it, "I'll be out when I found it don't let anyone kick it!" she then stuck her other foot in and fell into the backpack making kid's eyes widen!

Soul blinked and said, "holly crap it's like a cartoon!"

Kid's eyes widen as he looked at it, "that goes beyond magic."

Elsewhere on the roof of the school Maka was looking out sadly at the falling a sleep sun as Spirit walked up and said, " Hi pumpkin why aren't you with soul."

Maka raised her elbows on the guard rail and her chin on her hands, "because it's my fault he's hurt I'm the one who told the alien to stay back because he was younger then me! If we had faced the clone together we probably would have won! I'm suck an idiot!"

She then broke down crying as Spirit held her and said, "It's ok Pumpkin it's ok! We're all having trouble wrapping our head around aliens."

Maka hugged her father and cried into his chest, "you're not!"

Spirit then said, "because I was one of the few to know they where coming, even if that knowledge is what drove your mother away form me…" he sighed sadly.

Maka was crying as she said, "Now she left and I never see her because she's a bitch! I bet even if the aliens had come, one of you still would have end the relationship, hell I even bet if it was you who end it she would have used it to turn me against you, and make she who is never around into the good parent."

spirit held his daughter and kissed her head, "…..that sounds like something she would do!"

out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the grown up plumber helper Hellen wheels who mouth, "is this a bad time!"

Spirit then nodded to her and Helen blow him a kiss before racing off!

Meanwhile in the city Medusa was walking around when she was confront in an alley by Eruka frog and one of the Mizune sisters.

Medusa clapped and said, "a mouse and a frog vs a snake your girls are apparently the anti-galvan!" she giggled at her stupid alien joke before she covered her mouth, "Dam it knowing everything about him has got Ben rubbing off on me….. anyway can I help you two bitches?"

Eruka frog said, "no but you can die! You're too strong to drop your soul protect here so you can't use magic so your helpless!" she then summoned tadpole large ones in each of her hand.

Mizune snapped her fingers summoning energy whiskers to her cheeks.

Medusa laughed and said, "My magical life form responds to my commands not my magic!" in a moment both witches eyes widen as her snake tattoos came off and merged.

the magical life forms head was a large real snake and on it's forehead was the nemetrix.

Eruka gulped and said, "So it's still two on one your snake can't win!"

Medusa then smirked and said, "that's why I wired Alien tech into it's skull! A little something that turns the alien it's put on into alien flesh eating monsters!" she then whistled making the snake transform into a rootshark with a red spiked caller.

the alien roared as it dove it's head down on Mizune closing it's jaws biting the witch in half making her body vanish into a soul and Eruka screamed.

Medusa then said, "Well there will be one more death scythe now but who cares!"

Eruka tried to run but Medusa whistled again making the rootshark turn into Terroranchula who ran up the walls and jumped up before Eruka.

She throw her tadpole bombs only for the thing to make a forcefield web that shield it and in a moment she was slammed against a wall by it being crushed.

Medusa laughed and said, 'Now little frog you have a chose either a die or be become my minion slave, you know be my bitch!"

Eruka's eyes widen, "phrasing!" she was being smashed and Medusa laughed and said, "Little girl do you know what my plan is? simple free the Kishin so The Tennyson give into madness. Then I can seduce Ben and Jessica and the three of us can take over the world."

Eruka's eyes widen and said, "Wait…. YOU'RE FREEING A MONSTER FOR A FUCKING THREEWAY!?"

Medusa then said, "and if you be good you can join to make it an even four. Now your still alive so I'm chosing for you!"

She then stuck a finger into Eruka's mouth making something spark form her nails, "I put into my nails more of my light serpents and now they are inside you behave or it kills you form the inside out!"

Eruka's eyes widen! The alien monster backed off timed out then returned to being Medusa's tattoos.

Medusa smirked and said," Now I have the man with the demon eye coming I most get to that bye bitch!"

in a moment a portal opened and she walked into it into her lab where she spotted Mad Medusa holding something.

Mad medusa hand normal one the container, "here it's my Ragnarok, you can combine it with the results you got form skurd to restore your's mind. And I only do this as you got me a nemetrix!"

Mad medusa then snapped her fingers and left.

Medusa smiled as Mad Medusa was gone, "if she was so pretty I wouldn't put up with her!" she then walked over to see C.C chasing the man with the Demon eye.

C.C's weapon had it's blade morphed into a long black drill with a white line around it's cutting edge it's pommel spike was replaced by a piston as it ran after the Werewolf.

the immortal werewolf was screaming and Medusa snapped her fingers making a large transparent snake appear over C.C making the copy scream in pain and fall over.

Medusa then said, "And that's why I keep her in a cage that blocks that weapons shapeshifting. No other safe way…. I made the thing to crazy! Now mr. Demon eye what is your name?"

the werewolf then got up and rubbed his chin as he slowly returned to human form, "got dam it I forgot it's been so long! You know what I'm Free form the cell so call me Free!"

To be continued. 


	10. The flying dutchmen!

A few hours later.

Lord death was holding the witches soul, "ok we found a witches soul any chance it's the one we're looking for?"

Spirit rubbed his chin and said, "Not likely people in the area that have soul perception say there was two witches. Most likely the one we're looking for killed another to make us thing she's dead."

Lord death then looked to Crona's magic bag and said, "Crona son how goes the hunt for the magic mirror?"

Kid's voice then said, "we just got back to it as he finally dug ourselves out of the mountain of plush toys that fell on us….. How did you even get a literal mountain of plushies?"

Crona's voice then said, "I figured out how to cast an object doubling spell at six, how do you think I end up with a mountain of Wildmutt plushies?"

Lord death face palmed, "And that is our greatest hope at the moment! I would feel better if we could just tell Ben who to punch already!"

Meanwhile Black star Tsubaki and Kenny where at the sure line of some island.

Black star was skipping a stone and asking, "So why are we here?"

Kenny was looking through his islands and said, "Something about a ghost ship collecting souls!"

in a moment a creepy ghost ship showed up in the Ocean as fog rolled up and Black star said, "Tsubaki now!"

Tsubaki then became a ninja star but altered the sword blade into the larger throwing star as Black star shouldered the hybrid weapon he said, "this is my chance to show off the uncanny sword mode!"

Kenny slammed down becoming water hazard and said, " yeah but how are you going to get on…. There…." He then noticed Blackstar was running across the water through pure speed like Xlr8 but slower.

Kenny then jumped into the water and swam saying, " you know what I'm not going to comment!"

before long Black star jumped onto the ship and said, " COME ON OUT MONSTER!"

in a moment the ghost the flying Dutchmen showed up and all the cannons point at Black star as he laughed saying, "Really now you're an idiot!"

all the cannons then fired as Black star switched to the uncanny sword for a second and slashed all the cannon balls apart protecting himself before changing to a chain scythe.

He then throw one end of the chain scythe and when the dutchmen tried to move out of the way the blade morphed into the throwing star form, slashing him right across the nose as it returned to black star.

Black star smiled and said, "Mixing and matching rocks! This is why Kenny's dad does it with his forms! It's awesome!"

the Dutchmen rubbed his nose as he said, "Ok now not stupid just full of himself! Well I've collect all the souls for the Kishin the real one under your feet!"

meanwhile in the water Kenny who was now Greymatter in the omniverse outfit was on the ships bottom crawling up out of the water line where he spotted a crack and went in through it, "Finally!"

once inside he timed out and found himself in a room filled with souls as he said, "Someone care to explain what's going on?"

a little girl ghost said, "the ghost who did this worships the real Kishin witch turns out isn't dead just sealed away cursed with eternal sleep form having his blood drained form him under death city by lord death!"

Kenny rubbed his chin, "So that's why Mr. Death can't leave the city, he's the key holding the Kishin down"

The little girl ghost then said, "Yeah you just figured that out stupid head!" her arms where crossed.

Kenny then crossed his arms as he said, "What ever happened to friendly ghosts?" his watch then turned green and he looked through it as form the floor almost like someone coming out of water came the Dutchmen.

The Dutchmen growled, " I gets it now! The ego boy was to distract me so you could take my souls for the Kishin! Well it won't work as this ship is my body and my body is this ship!"

in a moment the boards in the floor and wall became hands and tried to drop Kenny who slammed down on the watch becoming Xlr8 the ben10 thousand version.

in a moment Xlr8 was a blur avoiding all the hands trying to grab him as he said, "you can't touch this I'm too fast for you!"

the ghost pulled out his gun and tried to shoot Xlr8 but just hit a floor board making the Dutchmen hold his foot and yell in pain.

Xlr8 rubbed his chin and said, "I wonder? Could it be?" he then hit the dial and became Diamondhead the original series version and stabbed the wall with a crystal spike and the Dutchmen screamed in pain as he held his hip.

Diamondhead smiled as he hit the dial becoming big chill and he said, "got your weakness!" he then flow through the sealing freezing it making the Ghot hold his head and scream, "BRAIN FREEZE!"

big chill then showed up beside Blackstar and hit the dial becoming original series wildvine and said, "Black star the ship and the ghost are linked we wreck the ship we wreck the ghost and the ship is a bigger target!"

he then ripped off his seeds and throw them making them explode on the deck blasting poles all over it!

Black stair cheered as he switched to the uncanny sword and slashed the main sail as he said, "YEAH! BEST WEAKNESS EVER!"

in a moment the Dutchmen came up and in a higher than normal voice said, "Doesn't any one teach you kids respect anymore?"

the canons where about to fire on them but Kenny throw seeds in each of them making threes grow out the barrels making them useless.

in a moment the ghost was about to yell but a bandage covered his mouth and Kenny looked to see C.C in the air with bloody wings, ragnarok's blade was replaced by the blade.

Kenny timed out as he looked at her, "yeah that's a bootleg of my big sister alright!"

she then landed on the tailing of the deck as she used her damage like a lasso to throw the ghost overboard. In a moment the bandage morphed into a long spike like pole as the handle double in length she held it as on the end of the spine formed Humungousaur's skull facing away form her and form the back of a school came a foot long foot wide Axe blade that looked to be made of sharpened bone!

in a moment the Clone swung it down making the weapons measurements multiple by Ten as it slashed the ship in half with Kenny on the right sinking half and Black star on the left sinking half.

a moment later the weapon returned to it's base form she held it up making the blade's mouth appear and suck in all the souls within the ship.

Clona then shouldered the weapon as the sword screamed.

Kenny then saw his watch in the green and hit it becoming Fourarms the ultimate alien version but the speedo was replaced by pants.

Kenny said, "I never thought would have to punch my big sister's face man!"

Tsubaki then spoke up as she took on what looked like the chain scythe with a shorter version of the uncanny sword mode on one end, "yeah I know how you feel, but this is a copy I had to put down my real older brother. Trust me this will be easier."

Blackstar held the uncanny sword end and span the scythe end, "right! I know mixing this mode with something cuts it's power in half but at least we can use it as long as we want without the risk of madness!"

The Clone then held her hands on the handle as it morphed to is armadrillo drill lance and she dove down on the left at Black star the drill screamed and glow black as she tried to impale Black star.

Black star held the lance back with the uncanny sword end and the clone hovered in the air with her wings.

Kenny then jumped at her form behind only for what looked like a fourarms fist to grow form her back and punch him In the face sending him into the water.

He then came up as water hazard and said, "She has rear wheel drive!" he then watched the arm vanish as he timed out, "Oh this won't be easy my kingdom for way big!"

Kenny then climbed on to the floating chuck of the former ghost ship as he slammed down becoming heatblast the original series version and he shoot a fireball at the clones head knocking her away form Black star into the water, as he fell in to the water as the wood he was standing on turned to ash.

Black star spotted his half finally falling over so he jumped off into the water!

in a moment the Clone came back up her weapon was now the handle turned three foot long, a spike replaced the blade and the right spike was replaced by a super chilled version of the sword blade. The left spike was replaced by big chill wings.

The clone then flow away as Kenny came up timed out and said, "I'm in the red I can't go big chill to chase her!"

Black star then came up with Tsubaki beside him as he said, "and can't fly another weakness I'll need to over come! So now I guess we swim back to sure."

Miles away hidden in the mist was the Flying Dutchmen he was rowing a life boat his head was cut off and his body was split in half down the middle.

the Dutchmen, " please forgive me almighty Kishin!"

Meanwhile

Within Crona's magic bag Kid was looking throw a shelf when he noticed Crona was frozen as she was holding something.

Kid then ran over to her, "Did you find it?"

Crona was tearing up, " No something else" it was a photo album, "the only photos we have of grandma and grandpa." She then opened it to see an image of Carl holding a baby crona while Sandra tickled her chin.

Kid blinked and said, "the only photos…."

Crona closed it and said, "yeah….. Grandma and grandpa where normal no powers no magic no alien tech… So when mom was pregnant with Kenny…. Malware, one of my dad's enemies returned, and decide the best way to beat dad would be to target his helpless parents…" She then broke down crying holding kid.

Crona was crying, "Grandma grandpa! There was blood everywhere! FUCK YOU MALWARE!"

Kid's eyes widen as his face turned red as thanks to his shorter size his head was level with Crona's chest, but he hugged the crying girl and said, "I'm so sorry to hear that! And horrified as well!"

to be continued. 


	11. Jessica vs the wolf man of legend!

Meanwhile

In the death room Lord death was dropping two lunch boxes into the magic bag as he said, " you two are probably hungry!"

In a moment Ben looked down the hole and said, " I kept telling you to clean out this thing Crona and Kid try anything with my daughter and I'll brake you in half!"

down in the bag

Kid caught the lunch and shivered saying, "Trust me sir. I'm A gentlemen!" He then turned red as he spotted Crona bend over looking through a pile she was bend over at enough of an angle for Kid to see pink panties.

Kid's eyes widen as his face flushed, "I'm a gentlemen I'm a gentlemen I'm a gentlemen!"

Elsewhere in Death city Jessica was walking along a bridge where a curtained immortal werewolf jumped out.

Free got into a fighting stance as he morphed into werewolf form, "I was sent to handle this? You don't look like much!"

In A moment Jessica reached behind her back pulled out a laser blaster and Shot Free, making the Werewolf jump back.

He then rose his hand making an ice cone pop out of the ground below Jessica making her launch into the air, as the wolf man charged only for her to cross her arms making a white bracelet she had on form an energy wall that Free land head first in.

A moment later she hit a button on her blaster making it a nenergy whip witch she used to grab of the bridge beams, allowing her to use it to swing safely to the ground.

She then smirked as her blaster's energy whip became a three foot logn energy blade and it straighten up to be a normal sword shape. She then point the blade at the wolf, "ice Wolf, Boy my husband can do anything you can do but better! What's next an eye blast?"

Free looked down as he said, " I'm already figured out!" he then looked up and fired his Demon eye cannon!

Only for Jessica to disappear and reappear behind him where she cut off his tail making the wolf jump forward and spin as he covered his ball and chain in ice making it a giant ice sphere.

She then vanished and reappeared sitting on the bridge. She then point to a necklace she was wearing, "I'm covered in the next my son used while he didn't have his omnitrix because he was grounded, I have a time warp device here, and back up teleporters in my shoes. You can't hit me!"

She then vanished and free looked around confused as he said, "did she just say she travels in time? And she can teleport better than me!"

Jessica was once more behind her where her weapons whip mode hit Free in the back making him yell and when he turned around she was gone.

Free then face palmed and said, "there is no dignity in this! Come on lady at least have the class to not a dog like me when he's down! I've been in jail for thousands of years for taking the head witches eye to replace the one she took for me. Having those bitches heard of an eye for an eye!"

Jessica then reappeared an inch away from him holding her weapon in gun mode where she shot him in the stomach making him fall over as she vanished.

Free held his gut with his left hand using his free hand to force himself up, "come on lady I'm a servant of an insane witch for probation. At least stop the teleporter spam!"

he then felt a shot in the back of his head making him rub it to see blood he then howled in rage, "FUCK THIS!" he then froze the bridge summoning a massive amount of ice spikes everywhere.

He was stuck in the middle by the spikes and said, "there I know that had to get here!"

Something then dropped and it was a tube with a note taped to it. Free then read it saying, "Dear Mr. Werewolf, I'm guessing that's what you are. What part of time travel didn't you get I went back got a jetpack then went to after your hit of rage and dropped this energy grenade on you I'll blow up right about now!"

in a moment there was a green explosion of light leaving Free burned his ice melt, free fell back to human form and coughed and said, " What is this a cartoon?"

Jessica land on top of the bridge as she ditched the now empty jetpack and said, " Your immortal so I don't have to watch what I do! Just be lucky it's me and not my shapeshifter husband or son you're dealing with. And be really grateful my borderline anodite step daughter isn't the one you're fighting."

Free coughed and said, "I have no idea what an anodite is but it sounds scary!" HE then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Verdona making his eyes widen at the energy being.

Verdona crossed her arms, "Hi I'm Verdona an anodite. My got so much magical power I can become a being of pure magical energies, now what are you doing attacking my grandson's wife?"

Free was shivering as he said, "I want my mommy!" He then vanished through his demon eye.

When free reappeared in as in a cactus patch covered in the spines as he dug he froze them till they shattered and he walked along picking the spines out of his body saying, " better than the alternative!"

Free then returned to human form and said, "Someone married those two? The Tennyson men must be the bravest and or stupidest things ever!"

He then spotted Medusa and C.C Medusa crossed her arms and said, "the bitch kicked your ass didn't she? I bet it was hot, Anyway you failed so C.C punish him!"

C.C then held out Ragnarok making the top and button spikes turn into nine inch logn versions of water hazard's fingers, form the flats of the blade grow copies of water hazards water ports.

in a moment the Bow sword fired off a massive high pressure mix of black blood and water that hit Free making him gasp as it went through his chest making a massive hole.

free was on the ground saying, "I'm immortal but I still feel pain got dam it!"

Medusa then pulled a folding fan out of her top and fanned herself, " Then me how hard you got you ass kicked and I might use healing magic to speed up your regeneration."

Meanwhile

Maka was walking through death city growling, "Kid and Crona are looking for the key to finding the witch, Black star Tsubaki and Kenny are sharp shooting, and I'm stuck here useless! Just like I was against the cheap knock off."

A panicked Ten year old boy with red hair, in a black track suit with green strips down the legs, then ran out, his eyes where strange the tops of them yellow, the middle red, and the lower part green.

Maka rubbed her eyes as he looked so much like her dad, The boy then panted as he ran up to her and said, "Listen sis, My name is Stinger Albarn!" Maka's eye's widen and screamed, "Say what?"

Stinger then said, "short answer the girl who date dad after your mom left was a witch who want to have a death scythe witch hybrid as a weapon!"

Maka held her head her head, "but that was six years ago that can't be true!"

in a moment Stinger held his head and screamed as his eyes glow and time around them stopped he then fell to his knees holding his sides, "Sis I was cursed with space time magic I can't control thanks to an unstable soul!"

He was tearing up as he was glowing, "Crap I'm about to jump to another time line! I'm scared! I've been on the run sense day one popping in and out of strange horrible other dimensional places!"

Maka's eyes widen as her soul proception kicked in she saw a copy of her father's soul that was screaming and cracked as what looked like a scorpion crawled in and out of it to Maka's horror.

Stinger looked at her his eyes tearing as she said, "please... IT hurts! Please make the pain stop big sister!"

Maka's eyes widen in horror and teared up as she got down and hugged the boy making the glow go down, "No! I won't! It's your power you just need to control it, it's like kevin's story at a young age he was gifted and cursed with great power he couldn't control he got a hold of it, he became a hero! So can you!"

Stinger was tearing up as he said, "please sis if you don't let go you'll get pulled along with me!"

Maka cried as she held him as she said, "I'm not letting you go, Kevin had no one for the longest time! Big sister is here!"

Stinger's eyes widen within him his soul's cracks where starting to heal as the scorpion was becoming trapped inside, thanks to Maka's soul being close.

Maka's soul and Stingers seem to spark and send power form one another, in a moment a soul resonance happened making Stinger morph into a weapon.

the weapon was a scythe the handle looked like a super-sized scorpion tail. The head was a three eyed mount of scorpion flesh the eyes where solid yellow with black pupils.

It had four twist curled scythe blades two on each side it was glowing as Stinger showed up as an image in the middle eye, "It …doesn't hurt anymore!"

in a moment Both Albarn vanished as time restarted.

In a moment Maka was looking around confused she was in a desert with a noun cartoonish sun and buried buildings as she said, "what the!"

the scythe shacking and shivered, "OH NO! The mad ben time line! Were Ben is the evil war lord of the apocalypse, with his evil witch Queen Medusa!"

Maka's eyes widen, " Medusa the nurse! SHE'S THE WITCH! Can you get us home! We haveto worn everyone."

Stinger's scythe eyes teared up, "That's not up to me I didn't even know I was a weapon!"

in a moment they heard laughing and turned to see a Kid with Medusa's pale skin, He had medusa's eyes but in orange, he had brown hair in medusa's style minus the two long strains curled together.

he was in a black sleeveless shirt with an orange vest dark grey pants combat boats his hands where bandaged up and a copy of Mad Ben's omnitrix was on his wrist.

Stinger screamed, "MAD KENNY!"

Mad Kenny growled, "well if it isn't my alternate reality cousin Stinger! What I tell you about coming here!" In a moment he morphed into Mad ben's Rath and charged Making Maka jump back to avoid the slashes.

Maka was screaming, "You won't lay a hand on him!" she then slashed Mad Rath across the chest making him jump back.

Mad Kenny then morphed into Chromastone his version replaced green and pink with orange and blue with grey, it also had a chain of spikes on it's neck and head giving it a mohawk of spikes.

To be continued.


	12. Getting out of the Mad Ben timeline!

In the Mad Ben time line.

Maka was running form the Mad Chromastone energy blast witch where purple black and orange, She looked to stinger, "Come on do the thing! Were you warped us to some place else!"

Stinger's scythe eyes teared up, "I can't I have no control over it big sis!"

Maka looked to him and said, "Ever tried?"

Stinger then closed his eyes and in a moment Maka and him vanished and warped behind mad Kenny where Maka went to slash the crystal alien's back only for nothing to happen.

Mad Kenny then turned around, "did you really thing that would work!" his hand was glowing about to fire but Maka and Stinger vanished.

Mad Kenny looked around they where gone and he growled as in morphed into wildmut his version had darker orange fur and the collar the dial was on was grey and orange with orange spikes as it sniffed for them.

Elsewhere in the Mad ben timeline Maka and Stinger where hiding behind the ruins of a mr. Smoothie.

Stinger blinked, "I've never been able to control a warp but I still can't send us to another timeline!"

Maka looked to him, " Look we're family that bond allows for soul resonance, were it should be impossible, and I can see the cracks In your soul closing! You'll get the hang of it soon enough! But right now I guess we need to survive till then and hope we make it back In time to worn everyone who the witch is!"

Stinger's eyes widen as he spotted sand being blown off hills in a trail. "and here comes Mad Kenny!"

in a moment the trail made it to them and it was fast track green and blue replaced by orange, black replaced by dark grey, he had an orange spiked belt that the dial was on and Kenny smirked, " found you both!"

in a moment he became Mad Waybig and tried to punch them only for them to vanish.

they reappeared on Kenny's head and Maka slashed the fin making Mad Kenny scream as he fell over and Maka jumped off onto the remains of a half buried building and said, " that worked well!"

in a moment there was an orange flash and way big replaced by Mad Rath he was climbing up to them, "I will split you open! And keep your sister as a pet!"

Maka screamed as she turned to run jumping off the building, making Mad Kenny turn into big chill, his version's belt was spiked and orange and had orange eyes as he roared and flow through and tried to punch them with an ice mace on his hand.

Maka was using Stinger to block as she jumped back, "I can see what our Ben only gave his son ten aliens and a limiter he didn't want his Kenny to be a monster corrupted by power like you!"

Mad Kenny roared as he became Humungousaur green replaced by orange and his sash covered in spikes. He also had sports tape along his knuckles as he went to hit them.

In a moment Maka swung and to her and Stinger's spike stingers blade morphed into witch hunter this version appearing as four twisted rainbow blades coming form the handle.

It was enough to knock Mad Humungousaur back Maka smiled and span his scythe around and said, "Ok now this is a turn in our favor!"

Maka then charged and went in to slash only for Mad Kenny to become ghostfreak his version was darker grey his chains orange his metal bands covered in spikes as the weapon passed right through.

the ghost was about to slash at Maka's first but Stinger's scorpion tail like handle moved and the stinger held back ghost claws as switch hunter dropped and stinger's scythe eyes stared down mad Kenny and said, "leave my big sister alone!"

ghostfreak flow back in shock looking at his claws, " did I forget to sharpen this!"

Maka smiled as she held the weapon and she and stinger vanished again.

They where now in a pit and spotted a sign saying Benwood, "Oh shit!"

Stinger was shaking in scythe form, " big sis we just tripped an alert Mad Ben is coming!"

they then heard laughing and turned to see Mad Medusa instead of the normal medusa cloths she was in an elegant sparkling orange dress with a low cut neck line showing off her chest, it was sideless on the lift side of the dress showing off one of her legs and like all medusa's she was bear foot.

She was sitting on her orange headed light serpent as she crossed her arms and said, "Now why would I let my hubby waste his time with small fries! It's not a counterpart of him I'll let him torture the fallen resistance in peace!"

Maka backed away, " yeah that's the school nurse!"

Medusa laughed and said, "this information wont' do you any good to throw off supposition I've been working with my smaller boobed counterpart. While she acted like the nurse I acted as the witch letting her be two places at once. I've been to your timeline enough to know while you will make it back it won't be in time for this information to be of any use."

Maka growled as she held out stinger and went back into witch hunter and said, "then we'll at least stop one of you!" she then swung sending out a twist energy blade that split into four of equal size to a normal witch hunter.

Mad medusa snapped her fingers making vector arrows form around her into an egg-shaped shell that held back the witch hunters as she said, "so cute! I curves aren't the only edge I have on my counterpart I'm a lot stronger then here as well!"

her light serpent then opened it's mouth and breathed in sucking in the witch hunters making it glow with the attacks light.

mad medusa dropped her shell and stood up and summoned two vector swords as she glow like her serpent and slashed both swords four times sending the witch hunter attacks back at maka and stinger making them scream as Maka ran and jump up to a edge for her life!

Mad medusa and the light serpent returned to normal and said, "thanks to my magical life form and study of this side of the multiverse magic I've been able to counter all the hunter attacks, witch, genie Kishin doesn't matter the hunter attack will fail against me!"

She then hopped off her serpent and as her swords vanished she put a hand on her hip and then used the other hand to point, " Now Maka form what I've seen my Kenny likes you I'll offer you a chance to stay and be his pet and girlfriend! And live!"

Maka's eyes widen as she screamed, "NEVER!" Stinger then yelled, "YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE ANUT MEDUSA!"

Mad medusa put her other hand on her hip, " no one was talking to you my little sister's shame!"

Stinger's scythe eyes dropped and teared up, "Ouchie!"

Maka growled, "if you're so strong then why work with an inferior version of yourself?"

Mad medusa put her hands together " oh I've been waiting for some one to ask me that well niece, it's simple her plan is to make both ben and Jessica evil, now there are a lot of bad bens but no bad Jessica, and that sexy bitch as a bad bitch is something I want to see!"

Maka's left eye twitched, "I wish I never asked! Wait Niece?"

Mad Medusa covered her mouth and said, "oops I handed out a spoiler you'll get it in time if you live long enough, Now I would attack but your going to warp out in a few moments!"

in a moment Maka blinked in shock as she and stinger vanished.

they where in a normal Bellwood and stinger was in human form and they looked up at a bill board for ben 23, now 17 still dressing like he use to well he lost the necklace.

Maka raised and eye brow, "All I'm getting this universe ben is still a teenager and has a bigger ego."

Stinger then said, "yeah that's dimension 23, but at least it's safer."

Maka looked to stinger, "Ok now if we have no control over when we leave to another time line and no idea where we'll end up I've been thinking. I think making you a death scythe and gaining the improved control over ones body and soul that comes with it will completely heal you, now in death city we have a witches soul waiting for the first weapon to get 99, and we have a hole multiverse of evil humans to pick form."

Stinger smiled and took her hand, "Sounds great big sister!"

meanwhile back in Death city.

Ben was leaning on a wall in the death room as Jessica walked in wearing a green ball dress and said, "Come on it's a party tonight!"

Ben then said, " yes but we still don't know who the witch is or when she'll strike and Kid and Crona are still In the bag looking for the mirror I told her to clean it out! Why don't teenagers listen?"

Jessica kissed him and said, " Now come on honey I'm sure we'll win, after all you always stop the bad guy."

Ben crossed his arms, "I don't like the unknown honey you know that! It's been awhile sense something caught me by surprise!"

Death then entered and said, "I know I'm scared here! We have a witchling with a demonic alien weapon with probably one hundred forms and as all the crazy of a Kishin I'm horrified by this!"

Ben looked at lord death shooting him a death glare, "that witchling is a bootleg copy of my daughter!"

Death then point at him and said, "then you should side with me as that bootleg as you call it is what crona would have been if you didn't become her dad. Trust me I have an idea of how your feeling!"

Jessica rubbed her chin and held her hand out to stop Ben form charging, "you know how my husband feels and every time you say Kishin you get depressed in your voice….. The first Kishin was your child! Wasn't he?"

Lord death looked down tears falling form his mask as he said, " yes! Am I that transparent?"

To be continued. 


	13. anodite sparks!

Meanwhile inside Crona's magic bag.

Crona finally found the mirror under the mountain of Wildmutt plushies, " Kid I finally found it!" She then got up smiling.

Kid was dusting some lint off his shoulders, " yes but it would have been easier if this place was better organized or was cleaned out for once!"

Crona crossed her arms and said, "don't start now!" She then looked at the magic mirror and asked, "Who me the witch!"

The mirror then showed a question mark making Crona blink as Kid said, "Crona there are a lot of witches I think you need to be more specific."

Crona looked puzzled and put her finger on her chin, " how to phrase it? She then snapped her fingers and said, "Show me the face of the evil woman who made my blood black!"

the mirror then clearly showed Medusa's as the school nurse and Kid blinked and said, "SHE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US THIS WHOLE TIME! THE FUCKING GUTS!"

Crona then smiled and put the mirror down and crossed her glowing hands, "Ok now let's get out of here!" in a moment they appeared outside the bag in the empty death room!

Kid snapped his fingers, "they most be at the ball!" he then summoned his skate board and hopped on, " Hop on Crona!"

Crona then hugged him from behind, "what a gentlemen!" She then kissed his left ear then his right making kid smile as he turned red and rolled off at great speed.

When they got to the door they barged in to see everyone trapped in a green energy field.

kid blinked, " I take it we're to late!"

Jessica was behind the barrier and crossed her arms, " kind of but that's not important Kid Medusa's goal is to wake up the first kishin A.K.A your big brother who's ground below the school sleeping in a bag made form his own skin!"

Kid's eyes widen as death added, " Your brother's blood was drained if they give him the replacement black blood bam he's be putting his skin back on!"

Kid was stunned and paled as he looked to crona and said, "I understand you wanting to save your sister now!"

Verdona was banging on the energy cude, "I can't even transport us out with Gwen's help Crona honey grandma has to tell you I can sense your daddy he's down below you fighting medusa, your little brother is running with the Black star and Tsubaki to your bootleg who is waiting!"

Verdona's hand glow showing Ben as Humungousaur with Terraspin skin color and shell fighting off vector airs ripped with the eats of nemetrix predators plus the sand rippers.

and Kenny and Black star holding a ninja sword handled version of the uncanny sword heading for Crona's bootleg!

Crona said, "Ok if anyone is going to fight my sister it's me!" Her skin glow pink as in a moment she and Kid appeared before Kenny and Tsubaki.

Crona's hand was out making a wall between Kenny Kid and Black star, "You three go around my sister is clearly holding off the ones with the replacement blood! If anyone is going to end this stuff it'll be me! I have to! I have to protect my honor and at least try to save my sister!"

Kenny banged on the wall and said, "Are you mad sis!"

Black star shouldered the watered down enchanted sword the liens that appeared with it thin as he said, "No she's right it's like with Tsubaki and her brother! She has to try and save her sibling and if she can't be the one to stop them!

Tsubaki's reflection in her weapon form nodded and said, " he's right I understand!"

Kid put a hand on the wall and smiled at her, "I just found out the Kishin is my older brother I understand how you feel Crona, Just please promise to return so when this is over I can take you out on a real date."

Crona smiled and put her hand on it before glowing kid a kiss, " it's a date!" Kid was red fighting the urge to jump for joy.

in a moment Kid Kenny black star and the sword mode Tsubaki where teleport past Clona!

Kenny then looked at his watch becoming XLR8 "Well let's do this!" raced off as Kid summoned his board and road on with Black star running behind him.

Meanwhile back there Crona walked forward her high heel boats clicking on the floor making the copy turn.

Crona looked her copy in the eye, "So you're the clone! Your what I would have been if dad hadn't saved me form Medusa! Oh sister you have my pitty!"

the clone then made Ragnarok glow black as she gained two more arms and a copy of the sword in each arm. Each blade screaming as she swung them sending off black screaming shock waves.

Crona sprout her bloody wings and took to the air as she made a mana shield before her blocking the ones being fired at them her skin had a faint pink glow as did her hair.

Crona's eyes where glowing pink letting her see The clone's soul pale empty and white being almost eaten by the larger soul that was shifting between alien appearances screaming in pain. "you poor thing! You don't wield the weapon it wields you!

Crona then summoned multiple black blood blades form her wings making them glow with mana as she moved her fingers in a rhythm making the swords slash at the clone.

The clone was easily blocking all the blood blade strikes, Crona then said, "That's it show me what you can do!"

the clone's spare arm and blades vanished as they took echo echo form and used the scream the shattered the blood blades covered in Mana.

Crona landed and said, "well can't say much you are made form me! This is like Albedo and Agregor, and kind of like sunny! Why most evil doubles run in the family?"

the clone then morphed to the big chill scythe and charged to try and slash Crona only for Crona to raise a shield with a twit of the wrist.

Crona looked the clone in her empty eyes and teared up, "this could have been me! So empty so hollow! So broken! it' a tragedy!" Crona's pink glow grow brighter, " all thanks to one evil woman! I know magic users I am! Where I'm from no matter who evil one may be they still care for there family! Charmcaster cared for hers! Hex cared for his! Cousin Gwen grandma Verdona hell even if she won't admit it Cousin sunny!"

in a moment Crona pushed her arm using the shield to knock away the clone as she said, "the witch she is no mother! She's a monster pure and simple!

in a moment Crona burst in pink light her skin and hair where now made of Mana making the clone back away in shock.

Crona looked at her hands, then to her reflection in a floating mirror she summoned form mana, she was an anodite even though to the glowing eyes, "I'm an anodite? But how I wasn't born into…. No family is more then blood! And besides not one drop of her blood flows in either of our veins!"

Crona made the floating mirror vanish as she hovered up her now long mana hair swinging as she said, "I'm Crona Tennyson and like my cousins and grandma I am an anodite!"

The clone then charged in with the Humungousaur cone axe to try and slash her but crona phased through it as she flow to the clone and in a moment Crona hugged the clone, "relax she wont' hurt you anymore sister!"

the clone's eyes then widen, as her eyes glow pink.

within the clone's soul Crona in human form was walking in a white empty void to see a sitting crying with her arms holding her leg five year old version of the clone!

behind her the shadow of a monster laughing and mocking her. In a moment Crona hugged the copy, "Don't worry little sister your not alone anymore!"

in a moment Crona made her and the little girl glow and the shadow was cut off and sent drifting away into the void. Crona then held her hand out blasting the shadow away.

meanwhile in the outside world.

The clone screamed in pain as form her back burst a black blob making her weapon vanish.

the blob became the base.

The clone then closed her eyes and passed out into Crona's anodite arms.

the sword then formed into something it looked like a black version of goop with white eyes and a white ex on it's face.

the blob Ragnarok then spoke in a high pitch painful to listen to voice, "you knocked me out of that bitch and what's this a body of my own! Thanks a lot bitch!"

Crona laid her sister down and got up saying, "you're not going anyway! You eat thousands of souls you will face justice!

The blob then charged in morphing it's left hand into the Heatblast sword as he went to slash her, "What are you a broken record!"

The anodite coughed the blade bare handed making the blob glow as Crona put her free hand on his chest," No I am an anodite and more importantly I am a Tennyson!"

in a moment a burst made Ragnarok throw up all the souls he had eaten making him shrink and change shape till he his blob coating vanished revealing a past out ten year old tetramand dressed in rags.

Crona returned to human form and moved her hips side to side while doing a spin she then stuck her fingers out in a v and said, "victory!"

Meanwhile back with Ben and Medusa's battle.

echoecho now green with Terraspin's shell made a wall of clones and screamed every last predator vector arrow to death, knocking back Medusa.

Medusa hit the wall and used her vectors to guard her body, "Such power able to give any form the magic proof body! You had the strongest weapon in the universe. Yet you doubled down on it to make it mightier! That's what I love about you!"

Echo Echo Terraspin hybrid then morphed humungoopsaur and shaped his left fist around the vector's to punch the witch back into the wall, " Lady you don't know the meaning of that word! No one who could do what you planned using there own child as a pawn is capable of love!"

Medusa laughed as she got up and removed the vectors to whip some blood form her mouth as she summoned her light serpent and petted it's head witch had the nemetrix, "I'm a witch my definition of that is not wanting to kill someone. Now while your mixing and matching style as through off my plans on using the nemetrix I'll have to adapt!"

The light serpent then span around Medusa as she said, "Madness fusion!" the serpent then span around as it's normed to ink form and entered medusa body making her become covered in a black light and when it died down she was different.

her skin was a pale purple her eyes golden and pure snake like! Her hair was stained black, her lower body replaced by a snakes her top had been replaced by an armored black bikini top on her left shoulder was the nemetrix.

her left arm was the only one with the light serpent tattoos the twos. She also doubled in size as she smirked and held out her left arm making the snakes spin around as the nemetrix glow morphing it into a Tyrannopede head on a long snake body like limb.

Medusa smirked as she showed her snake like fangs and licked them with her serpent tongue, "So I'll just have to adopt and merge with my pets!"

To be continued. 


	14. More than Symmetry!

In the struggle between Ben and Medusa.

Medusa's Tyrannopede head hand had ben in it's jaws forcing him to humungoopsaur!"

Ben hit the dial and tried to change but when he became big chill the head morphed to a hypnotick making Medusa laugh as she said, "Give it up honey my merge is allowing the nemetrix to hack your watches it'll only give you aliens with predators and my hand will always be the right predator keeping you trap! You finally all mine! Now become something with lips so I can kiss you!"

Big chill then yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" as he struggled he touched the dial and said, "Maybe I can break your spell by changing and unlocking at the same time! I'm out of options! Jessica forgive me for what I most do Biomnitrix systems unlock for ten minutes transformation code … Eon!"

Medusa's eyes widen as she smiled and there was a bright green flash.

Ben's point of view.

The transformation started by making me human again as the outfit start to change to one Eon wore back when I had the utimatrix.

I felt myself slipping as I struggled to remember who I am, I am Ben ten thousand! I'm the husband of Jessica, the father of Crona and Kenny! Hero! I am not the bad guy!

The helmet then formed for a moment there wasn't a dial but in a moment the dial showed up on my chest as the purple became green and with the transformation done I sent out a shcok way knocking Medusa back freeing myself.

I looked at my hands making a fist as I saw the witch who dared hurt my daughter look at me saying, "perfect your evil now come to me darling!"

In a moment I summoned a green energy sword, "Sorry but I'm not Eon I'm Ben ten thousand!" I then charged as she morphed her animal hand to a crabdozer to try and use it as a shield against my sword!

I looked her into her shocked eyes as I said, "Eon lost everything and gave into the madness in despair! I have a loving wife two children! my cousin Gwen, my grandmother! My friends! I have tons of people keeping me sane! Keeping me as Ben!"

she moved her arm forward sending me back as I held out my left hand firing an energy blast as I said, " you want me to give In to madness! Well I have and I'm going to use it to take down the bitch who hurt my baby girl!"

Return to third person point of view.

Medusa blinked as she said, "I didn't think this through! Enough!" her animal hand morphed into Buglizard and released a smoke screen!

Only for a moment later it to vanish and for medusa to see her hand back to a crabdozer as Eon's left hand glow as he charged, "you can't trap someone who can turn back the clock!"

in a moment he vanished and jumped forward slashing medusa on the slash a green glow then filled the room as the moment the slash happened and medusa start to bleed happened over and over again on a time loop for two minutes

before it stopped and Eon fired a beam right at the massive cut on the witch's stomach knocking her back as he said, "nine and a half more minutes of Eon!"

Medusa's eyes widen as she held the wound as she said, "I'm so conflicted about this! So got dam conflicted!

Eon roared and said, "and now you just made this beating five times worst on yourself!"

elsewhere in the energy cage.

Verdona Gwen and Jessica all jumped in shock as everyone else felt a chill.

Lord death was shaking, "What the hell is that! What is that wavelength! It feels like it's been around for Eons so angry, so unstable, yet strangely heroic?" he rubbed his head, "I mean what the hell is that?"

Jessica was shaking, "let me use your terms my husband just used madness release!"

Verdona then rose her hand making a window showing the images of Eon fighting Medusa, right as Eon slashed medusa's snake fail eon said, "I won't let you hurt my family!"

Gwen gulped and said, "Well he has control over Eon for the moment!"

Kevin holding a shaking Devin as he said, "It's ok Son I'm scared too!"

Helen was hiding behind spirit saying, "I feel bad for the witch!"

Elsewhere in the pit below the school Kid Black star and Kenny where running down it when a blast hit Black star in the chest knocking him out.

Kenny quickly became Greymatter to avoid another one, "they appear to be sniping us!"

meanwhile miles ahead of them, free was riding on tadpole Jackson firing his Team eye canon while his normal eye had a strange lens that looked like a frog eye over it as he said, "dam it Eruka this calculation magic targeting lens is amazing! The only one it's giving me trouble with is the alien! This thing can't keep up with him changing forms!"

back with our heroes

Kid was using his skate board as a shield not caring how asymmetrical it was to do something he spotted Tsubaki carrying a knocked out black star to door way to get him out of the line of fire!

Kenny was Diamondhead hiding behind a crystal wall.

Kid then ran to Tsubaki and held out his hand, "I need you to transform!" Tsubaki blinked in shock, " ok" she then became her chain scythe form in kid's hand

Kid growled, "your chain scythe form is symmetrical but I need to uncanny sword mode!" Tsubaki gasped, "but then you would be…?"

Kid growled as the middle line in his hair glow " I know but if we fall thanks to sniping then my brother awakens and the world is in trouble I want Crona to enjoy our date not have to fear the world ending! What I'm trying to say is I'll be letting Crona down if I don't do this! And I clearly love her more than symmetry!"

the middle line in his hair connect as Tsubaki's jaw dropped in her weapon form and she became the uncanny sword and kid held it with one hand in front of him and charged forward! Slashing the energy blast in half making them vanish as Kenny became Xlr8

Kids other arm was still using his board as a shield as he said, "Crona I do this for you!"

Xlr8 ran behind him saying, "I love her more than symmetry that can only be the most romantic line ever coming form you!"

Kid nodded not even noticing his now complete middle line as he charged forward faster then Xlr8 his eyes glowed as the dark markings appeared on his body and Tsubaki's blade gained a black Grim aura around it as he said, "I know Kenny your sister she has brought out the best in me! You go after the witch the immortal is mine!"

before long Kid left XLR8 in the dust!

Kid had caught up with Eruka and free and in a moment he rapidly slashed Tsubaki at free the blades rapid slashes cut his lens off so he could no longer target them form a distance, it also shattered Free's ball in chain into what looked like dust knocking him off tadpole jack.

Kid then swung side ways trying to slash free's head off only for the immortal to change and duck as he said, "I thought you were all about symmetry?"

Kid made his board vanish as he shouldered Tsubaki on his left should and point with his right hand and said, "I was but then I met someone I care about more then that silly thing!"

Tsubaki then yelled form her weapon form, "YOUR SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME MAN!"

at that point Xlr8 raced past them as Kid swung the blade downwardly slashing the floor and sealing of the passage way as Free jumped to the left, "Kid I'm immortal you can't kill me!"

in a moment Free screamed as Kid was behind him his blade covered in blood a moment later Free's legs fall off at the knee form a cut he didn't even feel.

Free's eyes widen as he fell and said, "holly badass!"

Kid then held the blade at Free's neck, "I know you can't die and all your parts regrow while I can't kill you I can still hold you back and make it so you can't move for a bit!"

in a moment ice pillar popped up at kid's side knocking him back as Free got up standing on his hands and fired his demon eye cannon at point blank range!

Kid held the blade side ways holding the blast back before moving his arm forward flinging it back at free knocking the immortal back as he got up and said, "Like I said! I will stop you!"

Kid then charged after Free only for the Werewolf to rise an ice wall making Kid rapidly slash to cut a hole through it where he came to free and said, "You won't escape me!"

Meanwhile

Kenny had timed out and came to a minefield of tadpoles, he looked to his watch and said, "really now?" he then became Greymatter again and simple walked right under all of the floating tadpole bombs as he said, "Is my ability to change form size and shape really such a hard thing to understand?

To be continued.


	15. The kishin is unleashed!

Kenny was running in human form as he came to a creepy room and tried to transform as he spotted the witch about to inject a bag with a massive injection of black blood.

In a moment Kenny slammed down when his watch green but instead of getting one of his normal DNA transformations he got a new one. It was Rath in his wrestler outfit.

To Kenny's eyes he saw his left shatter the injector! But when he turned around he rubbed his eyes and spotted the injector in and what was slashed was a random seal. " Oh no hay truco mental"

Eruka then backed away in fear as the back moved and shock as human body parts soon formed in it busting free changing shape around the thing inside.

Rath was shaking and looked sick as Kid showed up and screamed, "My big brother is putting his skin back on!"

before long the Kishin was standing it grabbed a piece of it's own skin and moved it over his body forming a toga some scarfs and a mask out of his own skin! "being naked is so gross!"

The Kishin then turned to a shocked kid who was holding Tsubaki and the Kishin said, "Dad had another kid! You don't got to answer me no little brother but if you join me we can real the world! Think on it!"

He then looked to Rath and said, "I love the tough guy look!" he then flow out through the roof leaving Kid and Rath stunned as Eruka fainted.

Elsewhere back with Eon vs Medusa.

eon had summoned two energy swords and while Medusa's eyes widen Eon slashed her in half at the waist before stabbing her nemetrix.

medusa's top off fell off and as she died she said, " the Kishin is free my love!"

In a moment Ben timed out as he spotted Jessica who ran over to him and start hitting his chest," YOU WENT EON! HOW COULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

Crona then showed up in anodite form daring Ragnarok and C.C as she said, "Mom dad check it out I'm an anodite!" she then saw Jessica beating on ben's chest " oh your fighting! What did dad do this time mom!"

Ben then looked to Crona and said, " traitor!"

meanwhile above in the city Gwen and Verdona were forced in to human form as everyone left there was a strange pressure in the air.

Stein was using spirit as a scythe to fight the Mizune family, "anyone else feel that?" he then began to laugh insanely as something attacked lord death knocking him to the other end of the city!

when lord death got up he spotted the Kishin and said, "So you escaped your grounding son!"

the kishin's mask opened revealing his face, "what the hell was up with that half man half tiger looking thing that only spoke Spanish? That's too crazy dad! And trust me I know crazy! I embody it!"

lord death was using his jets to get in the air as he said, "Please I defeated you before so I'll just spank you and send you back to your grounding!" he said with murderous rage!

the Kishin then summoned four symbols that fired blast as he said, "that was when you where armed and now your away form the death scythe so me thinks this won't go the same way old man!"

death then summoned an energy shield in the shape of his mask, "really now really? You think you can win!" he then summoned his shadow claws to attack making the Kishin avoid them in the air.

the Kishin then spat fire then behind the cover of the smoke the Kishin reformed his former weapon partner and fired a laser form it that hit death in the chest leaving a hole in death!

Death held it and said, "Well that was new!"

the Kishin then rammed death form behind knocking him down as he said, "Simple dad you've let yourself go! Of my name isn't Asura grim reaper death! By the way! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME SUCH A STUPID NAME?"

He then heard a voice say "and I thought my mother issues were bad!" he then turned to see Maka holding stinger in scythe form!

in a moment the witch's soul flow form the death room to spirit hitting the scythe making it glow as stinger said, "And Death scythe status achieved!"

Maka then through him to lord death, "Catch lord death sir!"

Lord death then grabbed it making Stinger take on a Kishin hunter his version was four blade as lord death said, "I'm sorry who are you?"

Stinger then said, "stinger Albarn sir! Medusa's little sister seduced spirt for a night and I was born sir! She kept me locked in the basement till she tied!"

Lord death's eyes widen as he said, "Well sorry about that…..congratulations on being the first second generation and the new youngest at least…. So fucking awkward!"

Lord death then flow up the soul resonance healing the gapping wound in his chest. As he went to slash Asura!

Asura went to make an energy shield but the scythe slashed right through it! "Fuck this shit!"

his mask then closed as he fired a blast form his weapon at the crowd of people below making lord death jump in the way to stop the blast!

and while this was going on Assura flow out of the city limits and yelled, "I'm past the city limits you can no longer follow me old man! I get away!"

As he flow off Lord death yelled, "YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE YOU CHICKEN PIECE OF SHIT!"

the Kishin then yelled back, " HATE YOU TOO DAD!"

up on the street kid's eye was widen as he was still holding Tsubaki ,"…..what is wrong with my family…"

he then heard when patty and Liz yelling Patty was in her big sister's arms as she said, "Kid isn't symmetrical!"

Kid looked to Tsubaki and let her go, "Right I forgot in all the….crazy."

liz was pale and shaking, "Who the hell are you!"

Tsubaki giggled as she returned to human form, "let me put it like this he said and I quote, "I love Crona more than symmetry!"

kid turned red as the girls gasped and the Thompson sisters both said, "that's so romantic coming from you!"  
Crona was now human and popped up behind Kid and hugged him making him turn redder as she said, "aawww kid so romantic." She then turned anodite for a second before kissing his check making him have a nose bleed.

Kid fell over muttering, "oh the spell you cast upon my heart, oh beautiful angel form beyond the stars."

Maka then walked up and noticed Helen and her dad holding hands and gasped, 'How long has this been going on?"

Elsewhere Kenny was looking at the Rath icon on his omnitrix, "my eleventh alien and I failed with it!"

Black star then put an arm around his shoulder and said, "Kenny at least you didn't get knocked out before the battle man!"

Kenny laughed, " yeah that's something you won't live down ever!"

Devin was in his monster form carrying Eruka who hand cuffed with cuffs made form crystals and had tape over her mouth so she couldn't cast a spell. "And we have a captured witch for interrogating!

Eruka was crying buckets shaking and shivering and wiggling. Devin then said, "if you didn't want to be worked over by stein then you shouldn't have been evil!"

meanwhile a ways away free was limping away when he spotted a snake a black one with yellow arrows on it, "Let me guess you escaped by familiar merging?"

the snake nodded and crawled up free's arm as Free said, "ok ok I'll take you somewhere! Fuck this shit man! Fuck this shit!"

Later on Ox ford spotted Kim sneaking around with a bag so he called out, "Kim wait!"

Kim jumped and held her hand out to him, "Ox don't make me do it!"

Ox held his hands up, "I know you're a witch!" Kim's eyes widen as he said, "I spotted you using your healing magic on a cat with a broken leg! You aren't evil Kim! You're good! You've used your powers to help something else! I'll make sure everyone knows that!"

Kim was in tears, "ox the world wont' change it doesn't matter if I am sane or not! I am just a witch people will kill me and eat my soul to a weapon to make another death scythe! People can't change! Just like you can't change that stupid hair of yours!"

In a moment Ox ripped off his hair horns making Kim's eyes widen as ox bite his lip to hold by a yell of pain, " people and the world can change! I mean look at what's going on we have aliens and they clearly don't look down on magic users! Kim even if you don't believe you can fight the madness with the Kishin unleashed I do! They are people who can help you!"

Kim was in tears as Ox said, "Please Kim I've gotten pretty close with Devin if you're scared of the Kishin I'm sure I can get him to let you on the station away from his madness! Please Kim I care about you let me help you!"

Kim was in tears, " My name is Kimial Diehl!" she then waved her hand restoring Ox's hair as she ran up to him and hugged him while crying, "This is the first time anyone has been nice to me!"

Elsewhere in the world the Kishin Asura was in a cave sitting down holding his knees to his chest as he closed his three eyes under his mask, "good night moon! Good night fear! Goodbye sanity! Goodbye order! Goodbye world as we all know it for I have returned!"

He then closed his eyes as his madness was felt everywhere.

Meanwhile on the plumber base Ben was in the bath room and in the mirror instead of himself he spotted eon Ben rubbed his eyes and said, "Not this again!"

the eon on in the mirror then said, "let's see now a demon who's soul drives people mad, and you used me! Of course I'm lose again me! You may have relocked my transformation but we all know you can undo that! You can blame your murder of Medusa on the Kishin and my transformation but I and you who is me both know you did it because you want to make her pay for what she did to Crona!"

Ben turned off the lights and left saying, "I'm not doing this talking to myself in the mirror stick!"

the eon in the mirror crossed his arms and said, "now that's just cold!"

to be continued.


	16. parent and child reunion!

The next morning on board the plumber station.

Ox was with Kimial and Devin.

Kim had a white hand with a red rim around her neck, "is this really necessary? "

Oz was about to say something but then they turned a corner and spotted other witches the newly de snaked Eruka frog, Those two girls who worked at the Chupa cabra.

Devin looked to the stunned Kim and Ox, " you really thought you where the only witches who want up here to get out of the Kishin and not be hunted to make a death scythe I mean honestly the callers are more for keeping track of how many we have up here and less for the it shocks you if you think of hurting someone!"

Eruka then said, " but I never think about hurting people I just like to make things explode!" she then jumped form a shock and Devin said, "They also shock you when you lie!"

Kim blinked and said, "Well at least when I say something people won't be able to yell the witch speaks with the tongue of lies!"

Devin then turned and gave Ox a high five, " I would stay to finish the tour but I have to go on a mission with Soul and Maka later I need to pack, get ready and meet them! I mean honestly it's like death is scared of sending people on missions with out an alien hand. And Ox good luck if there is one thing taught taught me is dating someone with magic is hard work!"

OX was red ad Kim yelled, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" in a moment she jumped form a shock and yelled, "OUCH!" She then covered her mouth as Ox was redder.

Devin was laughing as he turned to leave, " the caller won't let you lie lady! Oh I need that laugh after all this!"

Elsewhere in the death room.

Lord death was standing next to Spirit and Stinger as Stein was speaking.

stein, " Well now removing the snakes form the witch went well plus I got to cut open and see the insides of a witch! Turns out there souls act as a normal heart making them literary heartless! There's a joke or poetic saying to that but let's not and focus on our Kishin trouble!"

Lord death face palmed and said, "yes now when are the other death scythes showing up!"

Stein then lit a cigarette and said " Only three are coming Justin, Marie Azura."

Stinger rubbed his chin, " Marie wear have I heard that name before!" he then snapped his fingers, "Oh I remember now in most timelines she is the mother of stein here's child!"

Spirit's eyes widen and he turned pale shaking, "Son why would you share such a thing!?"

Lord death's mask turned green as he looked at stinger, " I have to agree with your dad who you sadly just met… note get a therapist for stinger!"

Stein's eyes sparkled for a second, "Wait I have a chance with her? I got to cut up and stich back together a witch! I have a shot with Marie! The only thing that could make this day better is if I had to do surgery on an alien!" he then happily turned his head bolt while smoking, " On that note how is our favorite alien family?"

Lord death held his dead, " Well I know Crona is currently trying to talk her dad in to helping her clone that she keeps calling her sister, I sent Kenny Black star and Tsubaki to search medusa lab and room while she was here for clues, and what ever the hell else she may have left be hind!"

Stinger then coughed out , "Stalker shrine!"!

Lord death looked at stinger as Spirit said, "Sir. We where all thinking it!"

Stein flicked his cigarette out into a tray and said, " why yes now as I know I have a shot at Marie I most get ready! Wish me luck!" he then left sending a shiver down all of their spins.

Spirit shivered and said, " that was more awkward then telling Maka I'm dating an alien!"

Stinger then put his hands in his pockets, "how about we focus on the demon that drives people crazy that broke lose….wait sorry death I forgot he's your baby boy."

Lord death was crying as he held a picture of a baby boy with two white lines in his hair, "oh my baby boy!" he then hugged it and screamed "WERE DID I GO WRONG!?"

Elsewhere

Devin Maka and Soul were just arriving in a village of golem makers.

Devin looked around laughing at how goofy the golems looked, "they look like something I drew when I was three!"

Soul rolled his eyes, " they are magic moving statues for crying out loud!"

Maka then turned around, "Focus guys focus we're here to figure out why the oldest golem's program changed form protect to kill!"

A golem smith then walked up and said, " I'm sorry I could help but over hear your looking for the golem I can take you to it. Name's Giriko!"

Soul then blinked and said, "I don't trust this guy!"

Devin then said, "you see any other leads soul?"

Maka then looked at Devin right quick and blushed a bit, "ok then Giriko take us to it!"

they then followed him out of the village into a patch of forest as he said, "This place has been so boring! I've been waiting and waiting for so many years! For this day!"

in a moment the golem showed up as Giriko start to change into weapon form but unlike a normal one his change was through darkness not light as he said, "eight hundred years I've been stealing the bodies of my family to live for this one moment!"

he then became a massive chain saw perfect for the giant golem's hand and it swung the weapon in a moment Soul became a scythe and Maka used it to try and hold back the saw, but she was still knocked back.

She was caught by Devin now in his alien form as he said, " I didn't need three eyes to see that coming!"

Maka blinked as she spotted what seemed like spider legs made of soul inside the golem, "IT has a soul! The golem has a soul!"

the thing then slashed at them making Devin flow up holding Maka as she said, "hurry up witch hunter! I'll hold you up here out of his attack range!"

Maka blushed as she swung Soul firing off a witch hunter shock wave down on to the golem!

Forcing the golem to hold Giriko up to hold back the attack the witch hunter was pushing Giriko back as he laughed, "you really are your mother's daughter!" his chain then became a dark made of darkness as he screamed, "Soul malice speed setting two!"

in a moment he slashed through the witch hunter and the golem through him at Devin maka and soul!

Devin quickly flow to the right and looked up flying to the left to try and avoid the saw again as it fell back down, he fired and optic blast at the thing knocking it off course and Devin smiled and said, "and if my one tenth Galvan mind is right!

in a moment the saw land slashing off the golem's right arm making it grab the saw in the left as Giriko yelled, "HAY DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SPEND ON THAT ARM!"

Maka blinked as soul looked at Devin in weapon form, "well now aren't we show boating today!"

Devin then looked at him and said, "Don't be hating on my alien swag! And being jealous that I turn into something cooler then you Soul!"

Maka was red she was being held in his Wildmutt arms her head on his fourarms chest as she zoned out for a second.

The saw then screamed as his golem rapidly slashed the trees and kicked them at Devin making him rapidly flow before being forced to land for a second to avoid all of them!"

that is when he screamed and dropped soul and Maka.

behind him was the golem somehow magically transporting and having slashed Devin's back making him fall over.

Maka screamed as she quickly used her scythe to slash off the golem's last arm making it drop Giriko as she yelled, "you leave him alone!"

Giriko turned to normal keeping his saw blade on his feed and the back of his arms, "Please I don't need a meister!" he then charged trying to kick Maka in the face with his chain saw feet only for to block with soul.

Maka was holding him back till Giriko was forced to jumped to avoid a crystal spike as Devin got up panting as he said, "don't' count me out!"

Giriko growled but stopped when he heard a woman say " enough!"

then out walked a woman in a black business suit blonde hair and green eyes who looked a lot like Maka making Maka jump back, "mama!"

Maka's mother flipped her hair, "I have to thank your father. If he had cheated like I hoped he would I wouldn't have been anywhere near the kishin's path and I wouldn't have remembered who I am or at least most of who I am! You see honey mommy is only one fourth of a soul! The golem holds another fourth of the same soul! With out me the golem could have reformed enough to bring back the real me but with out me involved the reborn witch wouldn't have been anywhere as strong as she use to be!"

Maka's eyes widen, "Witch!" she flashed back to mad medusa calling her niece!" YOU'RE A GORGON SISTER!... wait that means….. MY LITTLE BROTHER IS ALOS MY COUSIN!...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCHES!"

Soul's scythe form shivered as he said, "well now that's nasty! You know what let's check to see if Spirit is Crona's biological dad! Because I'm seeing a trend here!"

Maka's mother walked over to the golem putting a hand on it making the soul wave length within leave it and jump to her making her hair turn black, " now that's half of me now for the rest! Soul protect drop!"

As soon as that was said a pressure hit the area knocking our heroes back as small spiders each holding a piece of a soul came out form everywhere.

Each one turning into energy and entering Maka's mother till there was a large burst of purple light around her in the shape of a spider! The light died down to reveal Arachne Gorgon the creator of the demon weapons.

the witch flipped her hair as Maka's eyes widen and focused on her chest, Arachne looked to Maka and said, "yes sweet mommy understands it's not fair! Your aunts thought the same thing growing up!"

in his scythe form soul yelled, "GOT DAM! AND GOT DAM TO THE OTHER ONE TOO!"

Devin morphed his heatblast hand into a flaming mace with crystal spikes and said, " that's not cool dude!" he then looked to his hand, "wait how did I do this? Wait!" he then grunted making his back light on fire sealing the wound.

Arachne clapped, "clever boy beast I can see why my daughter has a thing for you even if she is a few years older than you!"

Maka's eyes widen "wait what!" she was red as Arachne said, "my spiders were spying sweety mommy knows everything but your blood come on honey join mommy! I'll teach you how to be a real witch!"

Maka was shivering, But Devin put his diamond head arm in front of her, "Lady all you did was leave her your no mother! Why would she join you? and besides that she is a hero! A good girl who only wants to help others she may have a temper but she is nothing like you and your sisters!"

Maka smiled happily as she said, "thanks Devin!"

soul in his scythe form then said, "I am completely lost on what's going on around me"

Arachne then pulled out her fan form her sleeve and said, "very well then Giriko attack the alien is yours!"

to be continued.

Jboy44 " ok everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm taking a brake till after the holidays." 


	17. witch vs daughter!

In what was Medusa's base while she was in Death city Black star was holding Tsubaki in chain scythe mode.

Kenny was looking around and said, "Ok look for clues!" they then split up and Kenny soon found a clocked door and quickly became Rath to punch it down, he then walked into a basement lab.

Rath walked in and he heard a faint voice said, "Ben?"

Kenny then timed out and turned to see Skurd in a jar making the slime's eyes widen as he asked, "You know my dead!"

Skurd put his face against the jar, "well now you look so much like him I have to believe it and yes I did know you're daddy I was how do you say his weapon for a while. Till we made it back to my people and I left to rejoin my family then this witch got me and start making out with a statue of your dear father."

Kenny then slammed on the dial becoming diamond head as he cut the jar lid off and skurd jumped on ot Kenny's dial, "How can you be a weapon? They aren't in our world?"

Skurd then slimmed all over diamondhead's arm making turn into a headblast mace making Kenny's eyes widen, "Simple dear lad my kind can grow the parts of the things we're attacked to in any shape we wish so I can weaponize omnitrix DNA while your's isn't as full load it is still a morphable fist!"

Black star and Tsubaki then came down and Tsubaki returned to Human form from the shock of the Heatblast mace on diamondhead's arm

Kenny then point to Skurd and said, "the witch had my dad's old weapon this is awesome I'm going to become Fourarms now Skurd I want to see what you can do with big chill!"

Meanwhile

In the battlefield Maka was slashing and striking at Arachne as she yelled, "HOW DARE YOU TRICK PAPA LIKE THIS YOU YOU WITCH!"

Arachne laughed as she blocked each strike with her closed folding fan and said, "Why yes I am and technically so are you."

Maka growled and went in to a witch hunter only for Arachne to still hold it back and sign, "Come on now Maka this isn't how a mother and daughter should be. Come join mommy I'll teach you all I know about magic I'll even let you keep your little monster!"

Soul then yelled, "I don't know what's worst what you just said or how Maka got noun of that figure!"

Arachne and Maka both then yelled "SHUT UP PERVERT!"

Maka then jumped back hugged soul's scythe form and said, "NO NO I REJECT THIS WE AREN'T SO DIFFERENT SLAHS IT'S IN THE BLOOD MOMENT! I WON'T HAVE A FAMILY MOMENT WITH YOU!"

At that moment Arachne opened her fan sending out small spiders that jumped at Maka exploding knocking her back as she said, "then mommy is just going to have to punish you till you act like a witchling should!"

next to her Devin was using his crystal arm to Block Giriko's strikes as he growled, "Maka needs my help!"

Giriko laughed as he summoned saw chains to his hands a gave Devin a slash across forehead making him jump back and hold his bleeding forehead with his head blast hand" your fight is with me!"

In a moment a ray of white light came rushing by, if Giriko hadn't ducked at the last second his head would have been taken off.

The saw then turned to see Justin law who was standing there head phones in as he said, "I was heading on my way to see my lord, lord death when I felt a witch's soul protect drop! Now I'm just guessing the freaky looking thing is an alien not a Kishin egg. I am Justin Law death scythe and autonomous weapon!"

Giriko growled, "another weapon who doesn't need a mister I don't like that!" Justin said nothing but charged in making his Guillotine blades to the outside of his arms.

the two Autonomous weapon's clashed blades, Giriko was using his saws on his hands and legs and still couldn't get past Justin's blades, "What the fuck! You think your fucking better then me!? You do don't you, you young ass piece of shit!"

Justin didn't saw anything he was fighting moving his head along to his music as he blocked the saw's strikes.

Giriko then screamed, "TAKE THOSE FUCKING THINGS OUT AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Justin then ducked a chop on his head and gave a round house to Giriko' stomach knocking him back and he smiled.

devin then laughed, "that saw is an idiot you don't need ten percent of a galvan brain to figure it out!"

Devin then spotted Maka being through back with out soul and ran off at super speed catching her in his Wildmutt arms her cloths where ripped and burned a little and she was bruised up! He then spotted soul on the ground knocked out as Arachne walked past him.

Devin growled, "Some mother you are beating up your own daughter!"

Arachne opened her fan sending out her bomber spiders again, " it's how witchling learn there place!"

in a moment a wall of crystal popped out blocking the spiders then Devin appeared behind her form a burst of speed and grabbed soul as he said, "yeah you lie cheat steal use and beat your mother of the year!"

Devin then through soul over his shoulder and moved out of Arachne's range as she send more exploding spiders.

She closed her fan and flipped her hair, "you will not judge the mother of the demon weapon race!"

Devin then said, "you should be using that word lady!"

Arachne crossed her arms, "And what are you going to do your arms are fuel with those two to use them!"

in a moment Devin growled and fired off an optic blast form his galvan eye only for Arachne to knock it aside with her closed Fan behind her a limo then appeared as she said, "Giriko time to go!"

She then turned to leave as Giriko yelled, "NOT TELL THIS GUY HEARS THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!"

She then yelled, "he can read lips! Your literally the only person who hasn't figured that! He knows what you're saying he's just mocking you!"

Giriko then screamed only for Justin law to kick him in the jaw sending him into the limo as Arachne opened the door, "You can either chase me or get maka and soul to a doctor please chose carefully I don't want my baby girl to die!"

Justin was about to attack but Devin held a wing out in front of him making Justin look and read the alien's human lips, "We have to save Maka and soul we have to go!"

Justin nodded and said, "such a noble creature!"

Meanwhile back In death city.

Crona was walking with her dad, "come on dad we have to help my sister!"

Ben then said, "she has no mind! She's beyond normal help Crona!" he crossed his arms.

Crona was giving Ben sad eyes, "that's why I'm going to you daddy. Surely you can help! Please!"

Ben quickly became atomic-x and said, "Crona I'm atomic-x the nuclear omnipotence foot is down!"

Crona then gave sad puppy dog eyes and in a cutie tone said, "please daddy?"

Ben's eyes widen as she just kept looking at him like that, "That's not fair! That's not fair at all!...FINE FINE! You beat Atomic-x put the puppy dog eyes away! Put them away!"

Crona then jumped for joy, " YES PUPPY DOG EYES WINS AGAIN!"

Ben returned to normal and said, "ok come on let's go to were she's being held!"

they then walked up to a cell Ben looked in and his eyes widen, " the Demon sword is gone!"

Crona blinked and said, "How?"

Ben then opened the cell to C.C's door and became a mix of Clockwork and upgrades looking like the technobabble clockwork fusion but with green lines and only one dial. "clockgrade!"

Clockgrade then held out a hand to the clone, she was sitting there unmoving unthinking! A moment later there was a green flash followed by a baby crying.

Crona then walked in and picked up a baby with grey hair wrapped up in what was once her cloths, 'Hi sis now you get a second chance at life! I know how about Cici for a name!"

the baby then giggled.

to be continued.


	18. Alien weapon Alien Meister!

In death city.

Maka was on a balcony looking sad, "Devin got hurt! Darn it I feel so weak!"

spirit walked in and said, "I mean it's just a few burns Devin will be ok Maka!" he put a hand on Maka's shoulder.

Maka then said, "Your oddly calm for a guy who just found out he was used by two witches who where sisters making his children brother and sister as well as cousins!"

Spirit's left eye twitched, "I'm remaining strong for both you and stingers sake Maka. Trust me on the inside I'm screaming in horror. On the bright side the DNA test shows Medusa didn't do like her sister so Crona is just your cousin! Thank goodness! I was seeing a trend there for a moment!"

Maka then looked to her dad and said, "two out of three isn't that bad dad!" she was tearing up and spirit pulled her into a hug " it's ok it's ok! Daddy's here daddy's here!"

Maka then cried, "I'm a got dam witch! I'm a dirty dirty freak with a brother cousin! No Way anyone could like me! Especially Devin! I'm the aftermath of a nightmare!"

Spirit hold his crying daughter tightly as he whispered, "how the hell am I supposed to intimidate a guy who turns into a monster!"

He then petted Maka and said, "look your not a freak your not the aftermath of a nightmare! Your my daughter Maka! And trust me Devin couldn't get much better!"

Meanwhile.

In a spider like Castle Arachne was sitting on a throne as she flipped her hair and heard a yell of " Been to long big sister!"

She then turned to see what looked like Charge caster but her hair was blonde and had purple high lights below. She had on a black tank top sleeve like gloves black pants and was bear foot her eyes golden as she flipped her hair she said, "Medusa gorgon is back again!"

Arachne gave a dagger stare at her, "And how did you cheat death dear sister?"

Medusa crossed her arms and smiled, "some way you did I removed my soul form my body. But sense I didn't have the time to put my body in cold storage if you will I need to take a new one but I already had that covered. The body you see before you is of an alien witch known as Charmcaster turned into a ministone totem for her crimes."

Medusa flipped her hair and rubbed her new hips, " I replaced the totem with a fake by body jacking some random alien then I went the totem and broke the stone spell on the body. Now I'm back in a new stronger body with the use of alien magic plus she's so much younger then I was! I am a Christmas cake no longer! Plus I just feel so fucking hot!"

Arachne rolled her eyes, "yes this new body beats your old one in the curves department. But what makes you think I'll forgive you for leaving me to die?" she then opened her fan sending out her spider bombs.

only for Medusa to snap her fingers making the bombs explode inside of small energy spheres so the blast did nothing she then clapped and Arachne's mouth was covered by webs. "because I'm stronger and smarter now! And with alien magic I can use anyspell even if it doesn't go with my snake theme!"

She then moved her hand sending out a tadpole bomb that explode in to confetti all over her big sister making the older sister stare wide eyed as Medusa said, "the joke tadpole bomb was just to prove the point I'm now leagues above you! the only thing above me is an anodite!"

Medusa then laughed as he saw her sister pale, "Sister dear don't go looking like that I may have the new more powerful body that more then makes up for the nemetrix destruction. But you're still my sister so let's burry the hatched into the ground instead of eachother's skulls."

Arachne nodded nervously and Medusa smiled as she pulled out a smart phone she then said, "super but hold on I got a message and if I don't respond this bitch is going to keep trying to contact me!"

Medusa then sent a text and put the phone up into her pants pocket and said, "Well now big sister I clearly have another place to be! Bitch called in the favor I owe her! I'm going to use one of your brooms TTFN!" She then waved took a broom and flow out the window.

Arachne blinked stunned as she said, "What the hell does TTFN mean?"

One of her guards said, "Tata for no it's texting speak!"

Arachne then blinked and said, "what the fuck is texting?"

elsewhere in forest around Death city.

Kenny was training against black star!

Black star was slashing at Fourarms using the ninja sword with the uncanny sword's blade " mixing and matching is super fun and super awesome way to battle!"

Kenny rose his diamond gauntlet covered arms up blocking it "I have to agree don't you Skurd?"

On the dial Skurd laughed and said, "You like me a lot more then your daddy did! You haven't called me a snot rocket yet!"

in a moment Black star jumped back as Skurd changed the Diamondheads gauntlets into heatblast Maces!

Fourarms then smashed them together sending a massive jet of flames at Black star.

Tsubaki changed to chain scythe mode and used trap star as a shield. Black star smiled and said, "that what this is made for but I'll do!"

Tsubaki smiled in her weapon as the flame died down only for her to have lost Kenny "Alien gone!"

In a moment Black star heard the sound of wheels grinding to a stop and turned to see Xlr8 his tail covered in slime and what looked like a boxing glove made form a Rath fist! In a moment the alien span hitting Black star in the face sending him into a tree.

Black star got up holding his head as he said, " ok you win that round my alien buddy!"

they then heard a sound of someone saying "Disgusting!" they then turned to see Mifune who had his swords on his back.

Kenny then timed out and said, "What's your beef stranger?"

Mifune then throw his swords up making them land all around them, "you're kind! I was walking to get Angela so she could be safe in Arachne witch order but here I see a demon form beyond the stars!" he sound enraged

Kenny then blinked and said, "Demon we've done nothing but help! And why are you joining her if you want your witch to be safe you can join use! You would make a killer red spot I can tell simple form the pressure your soul is letting out."

Skurd then said, "I believe that is killer instinct!"

Mifune then said, "A world is for it's people! You're not form here you don't belong here! You broke all the rules of nature to get here why would I trust that kind of criminal scum that dare call them selves the law!"

in a moment Black star gasped, "YOU'RE A RACIEST! YOU PROTECT A WITCH AND YOU DARE BE RACIEST!" He then held out Tsubaki who morphed to the ninja sword uncanny sword mode combo making the black lines appear on Black star as he got ready!"

Mifune then picked up a sword and said, "My hate is not with you boy! Leave now this is between me and the thing that shouldn't be standing upon our ground!"

Kenny then slammed down on the dial becoming Rath as he said, "Fine Black star chill out this battle is Raths!"

Skurd then blinked and said," Hold up we were the one's insult so it is we who will kick this noun-gents back side Kenny! As a team! Oh this takes me back to the days I was your father's weapon! Such Fun!"

Mifune then grabbed two more swords and jumped and throw them only for Rath to easily avoid them Skurd then blinked and said, "It's a trap!"

when Mifune landed he jumped along the three swords picking, making one jump into the air so he could caught it! When he was on the blast sword he was behind Rath about to slash him only for his blade to stop by what appeared to be part of Waterhazards shell!

Mifune's eyes widen as Skurd then said, "the nice Tsubaki lady isn't the only weapon with multiple forms, and unlike her I have armor!"

in a moment Rath turned around Punching Mifune in the stomach sending him back!

Mifune stuck his blade into a tree to stop himself and jumped on it! "Now that's a dirty trick!" he then jumped off the blade and swung it making all the swords come up and surround him as he charged.

Rath then became Waterhazard as all the swords hit his shell his hand protecting Skurd as the alien had just done for him, "how his a weapon protecting it's meister a trick? Or are you referring to my shapeshifting powers!"

Mifune's eyes widen in disbelief his swords where held back by the shell the alien didn't even feel them. In a moment Skurd Grow Fourarms arms and punched him right in the face!

Mifune was knocked back into the dirt landing on his back but he jumped up his face red and with a black eye!

Black star crossed his arms as Tsubaki returned to human form, "the swordsmen I looked up to his a fucking forever knight! And yes Tsubaki I paid attention to Ben's stories the man is to awesome to not listen to!"

Mifune picked up a sword and said, "forever knight I like that!" he then charged quickly rapidly slashing at Waterhazard's shell then in a moment a red flash left Kenny human! Only for a crystal pillar to pop form the ground and knock Mifune back.

Skurd had a crystal on his head, "you will not hurt my host and Meister! Who is the son of the first person I call friend! And I most say trying to chill a child of a different species while protecting a child of a different species makes you a hypocrite!"

Mifune land on his feet and picked up a second sword and said, "Angela may be a witch but witches are naturally part of this world this freak is not!"

Kenny looked to the red Omnitrix and said, "some people just can't be reasoned with! Stop wasting your breath Skurd!"

Mifune smiled as he said, "and now I know the demons' weakness he can only shapeshift for a short time before there is a window the power is lost your morphing weapon and Meister trick will not work for a now!"

he then charged picking up more swords only for Black star to kick Kenny out of the way so all the swords Mifune was picking up was striking Black star.

before long the Twelve Blades struck black star as Mifune said, "didn't plan on it but if you side against your own world you deserve this!" he then struck the blades handles making them all Slash Black star again.

Tsubaki and Kenny streamed as Tsubaki ran to the now downed Black star!"

Kenny then screamed, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MYFRIEND!" in a moment he was big chill with a crystal gauntlet on his left arm form the gauntlet came a crystal scythe as the bug flow at Mifune!"

Mifune blocked the strike but picking up a sword only his blade to become super chilled at the point of contact making it shatter like glass

Mifune stepped back the crystal scythe giving off cold as big chill said, "you hurt my friend!" out of instinct Kenny and a equally enraged Skurd said, "soul resonance!"

the crystal was now glowing as it gave off cold the powers of Diamondhead used by Skurd coming together with the powers of big chill used by Kenny.

In a moment the alien and weapon where slashing at Mifune who was quickly running out of swords to block with. " Monster! That is our skill how dare you take it!"

before long Mifune was against a tree out of swords, and he screamed, "I WON'T LOSE TO A DEMONLESS LONG A CHILD!" on hi forehead the Kishin third eye appeared as he yelled "MADNESS RELEASE!"

to be continued. 


	19. Uncovering the truth!

Where Mifune was stood was now an evil human. He had no nose just three eyes and a wide insane looking mouth. Black hair strains that looked like tubes. No shirt black baggy pants no shoes.

in his hands were two blade semi liquid swords and he charged and swung at the currently timed out Kenny

as he swung the sword it left more blades in the arc of it's swing following the main blade giving him more and more blades.

Kenny quickly became upgrade as the semi liquid alien morphed and bend out of the swords way Skurd would some times made the Waterhazard shell shield appear to block the strikes as the slime said, "and he calls you a monster buddy look in the mirror!"

The slime then made a Diamondhead plate making Mifune catch a glimpse of himself in the crystal making him jump back, a moment later Upgrades fired and optic blast at the evil human knocking him into a tree. "Dude the only monster I see is you!"

Tsubaki then yelled out. "yes kenny's soul is pure you on the other hand have become a Kishin egg thanks to hate!"

Mifune got up and charged out with his blades once again just roaring.

Upgrades fired another blast knocking it away, "Dude what is wrong with you!? can't you see what you became!?" Skurd then moved the plate to Upgrade's arm and made it a shield so Kenny could shine it right at Mifune forcing him to look at what he became, "Is this really the guy who talked about the path of the warrior and staying away form the path of the demon? Look at yourself! LOOK AT YOURSELF MAN!"

Mifune didn't he just charged eyes close swinging his swords wildly like a savage.

Kenny kept avoiding swords blades it getting harder and harder as more and more of them kept appearing as Tsubaki helped Black star up and said, "Kenny you have to kill him!"

Kenny then said, "but I'm not a killer! I'm a hero! I protect lives not end them!" he then fired another optic blast knocking Mifune back as Black star vanished and appeared holding one of Mifune's old normal swords right in Mifune's neck looking him in the eye.

Black star said, "Kenny way of the hero! Me way of the warrior you path of the demon like my father white star!" he was in tears as he Mifune turned into a red soul.

Black star cried as he looked at the soul, "What about Angela now? She's a little girl she won't make it in this world all alone..."

Skurd then cough as Kenny timed out, "Maybe I can make a suggestion if your goal was the be the warrior you believed Mifune to be then how now take his place as her guardian."

Tsubaki blinked as Black star hand her Mifune's soul, "but how she's not going to trust Mifune's killer!"

Kenny crossed his arms and said, "Black star didn't kill Mifune he killed the monster that took Mifune away form her!"

Black star looked at Kenny and smiled while crying, "that is true now come on She can't be to far let's fine her!"

They then start walking around the forest yelling "Angela!"

Black star yelled, "Mifune died! A monster killed him we avenged him now we want to get you to safety!"

Kenny then became Rath and sniffed as he said, "The nose knows! Everyone take a left!"

They all then took a left and Tsubaki blinked as they came to a cave and Rath walked in and looked to have grabbed air and said, "you may be able to hide form the eyes but the nose knows the smell of candy breath!"

in Rath's hands appeared Angela who said, "Bad kitty!"

Skurd then laughed and said, "Miss he is not always a kitty and he isn't bad I'm skurd and this shape shifter is my meister Kenny .. you know I really like that term!"

Kenny then timed out dropping Angela making her look confused Black star then said, "Look Angela Mifune got killed by a ksihin egg!" Angela's eyes widen as she cried and screamed, "I WILL KILL IT!"

Black star then held the crying little girl, "Me and Kenny already avenged him, we were to late to save him so we're sorry we couldn't save him!" he was crying holding the crying little girl.

Angela cried as held black star, "No no no! why couldn't you save him? Why?"

Kenny teared up and said, "Some times heroes are just to late!"

elsewhere Ben was talking with Stein.

Ben crossed his arms, "care to explain why you got me here and not spying on my daughter's date with Death the kid?"

Stein turned his gear and looked at a screen, "Why yes as you know Spirit had me test his DNA and Crona's DNA to see if Medusa did like her big and little sister. Now while Crona's DNA didn't match his I ran another test!"

he then typed on his computer bring up Crona's DNA and something that matched, "This is a sibling match between Crona and Kenny."

Ben raised and eye brow as Stein smiled and turned around in his rolling chair, "I know I ran some scans on the dna form Kenny's spit.. " Ben raised and eye brow and was about to cross his arms when Spirit said, "HE SPIT ON ME!"

Ben relax as Stein said, "I forgot you missed that but I want to see what alien DNA looked like so I ask him form a DNA sample and he kindly gave it to me by spitting on my face never been so happy about being spit on!"

Ben crossed his arms, "so Crona is my daughter biologically while that explains the Anodite form but how?"

Stein span around happily, "Let's go down that wonderful rabbit whole of the multiverse shall we you are both an alien and a slider as you came form another dimension. Let's assume this is your and your earth are counterparts, and that this universe relies mostly on magic instead of tech much like this planet."

Ben crossed his arms and looked at the biomnitrix and said, "so if Azmuth was a wizard he would have made an omnitrix like we know it!" Ben then laughed at the image of Azmuth in a green wizard robe with a white beard.

Stein then snapped his fingers and point at him, "Bingo now as this is a counterpart most people in your universe would have a counterpart here probably different in appearance and name but the same or pretty much the same in DNA like how Kenny and mad Kenny have different moms."

Ben then said, "Ok so your saying my counterpart here is Crona's dad? That makes no sense if so she would have recognized my face even in universe were a parent is different someone still looks like themselves. I would have appeared different by me and my counterpart where still would have been similar enough for her to mistake me for the other me!"

stein then lit a cigarette and glow out smoke, "Not if he was an evil human, the evil human mutation is magical not scientific. So DNA remains the same, while the body is twisted. Let's say the no watch ben of this universe was a bad Ben and became an Evil human, he wouldn't have looked anything like you or probably any of your other forms."

Ben rubbed his chin, "that makes as about as much sense as everything else in this place."

Stein then smiled and span saying, "yes very much but the fact that the evil human no watch ben as I dubbed him was still able to make an anodite shows anodite are part of this universe seeing as they are made of magic they would fit in to my universe rule of magic over tech."

Ben then said, "or the Anodite spark could have came form medusa, and your witches are simply anodite who are to insane to master there powers enough to enter energy being mode."

stein turned his screw as he said, "Witches are primitive anodite fascinating theory Ben, and one not so easy to prove or disprove. Our witch can cast spells with out words like a master anodite. But our witch use the same chant for all spells instead of different chant for each spell like yours. So magic could just simple work differently between the worlds. Another thing hard to prove of disprove about it is the fact Anodite spark isn't something that shows up in DNA it's in the soul. And we can't scan a soul."

Ben then crossed his arms becoming a mix of goop and XLR8 it had XLR8's body shape mask, the mask was acting as the anti-gravity disk as Xlrgoop said, "yeah we can't prove it unless one witch turns into an energy being and we can't disprove it at all." He then raced off at high speed sliming through a vent to get out of the room.

stein then yelled, "that was epic!" he then kicked the floor making him fall out of his chair and the chair to fall right on his head.

As he got up he rubbed his head, "Every time I sit in a rolling chair I hurt myself .. Why the hell do I keep sitting in them?"

elsewhere

Crona was walking around down holding a blushing Kid's arm.

Kid was read and rubbing his head, "I'm sorry about this we shouldn't have to worry about this Kishin thing right now we should be able to enjoy this and.. " before he could finish Crona kissed his lips for eight seconds before braking it.

Kid's eyes widen as he said, "the kiss was eight seconds.. oh why most you cast this spell upon my soul enchantress form beyond the stars."

Crona smiled and said, "I don't care about what's going on I care about you Kid, I care about you I'm just happy to be with you and my dad isn't spying on us yet at least."

Kid said, "I understand him" he then held her hands, "you are simply a treasure that most be protected!"

Look at them form above was Medus a in charmcaster's body and she rolled his eyes, "oh if only I could get a ben to say that to me!" She then snapped her fingers making Kid and Crona fall in to a portal.

she then pulled out a phone and sent a text, "I held up my end of the deal you better hold up yours mad bitch. Xoxo have fun mad snake bitch!" She then hit send.

Medusa then rest her head on her arm and said, "that reminds me I have to go collect Free! And see how back up plan is going." She then vanished, in a burst of pink light.

to be continued.


	20. it's a mad mad timeline! part one!

Crona and Kid found themselves in a large bit in the desert face down as they got up and dusted themselves off.

Kid then looked around, "where are we and what dears to ruin our date! I had the perfect night planned!"

Crona dusted herself off and looked to the remains of a skyscraper sticking out of the sand, "I have a feeling I know we're in the mad Ben Time line!"

they then saw a giant sized version of medusa's light serpent with mad Medusa riding on too of it as she jumped off, "Well now hi Crona no hugs for mommy?" she held her arms out.

Crona then shivered and said, "FUCK NO BITCH!"

Mad medusa put her hands on her hip, "you kiss your father with that mouth?"

Crona crossed her arms, " and déjà vu! And it's still creepy!" She then hid behind Kid for a second and said, "Keep away snake witch! Keep away!"

Kid looked back stunned at Crona acting scared as he said, "Well never thought I would see this!" Crona was shaking a little, "she's worst then Clowns got dam it!"

Kid raised and eye brow at that and said, " Clowns?"

Mad medusa rolled her eyes, " dealing with a demon clown is normal in there world all Tennyson fear Zombozo! Who tried to turn everyone into zombie clowns? Now enough clowning around!" she chuckled at the pun, " sorry couldn't help myself! I bet your wondering why I called you both here!"

In a moment she charged holding to Vector swords using Vector plats to push her forward at high her speeds.

her slash where stopped by a mana wall made by Crona!

Kid's one connect ring then glow making a ring appear around kid and Crona and it explode sending out a shock wave that shattered the mana wall and knocked mad Medusa back.

Kid then touched the glowing line in his hair with his left hand, "While I was over joyed of being one step closer to being symmetrical I learned this gives me to use of one third of a reapers powers! The other two thirds are the other lines! Now that I can finally use reaper magic I took the time to learn it!"

he then held out his right hand making seven black shadow arms that's hands looked like hi father's mask appear form his shadow three on each side and one in the middle as they lunched at Medusa.

Medusa crossed her arms making a net of Vector Arrows around herself holding the arms back, "and you got that form your love for Crona being greater then your love for symmetry how romantic!"

Kid then turned red as Crona blushed and said, "Wait that's how it got connect aawww!" she then bit her finger and held out her hand and fired blood needle at Medusa making her yell!

the vector arrows explode as a shockwave around her knocking both teens back as Medusa looked to her right shoulder a hole and blood along with the needles black blood mass covered it. She held it and said, "Well it's been awhile sense someone has been able to hit me! But it's my own blood so I shouldn't be to shocked!"

Mad medusa laughed insanely, "Finally a challenge! I've gotten so strong nothing is fun or challenging anymore! Battling my husband has lost it's thrill! As has Kenny's attempts to kill us! Killing the slaves isn't even fun anymore I'm so bored! This is the thrill I need!"

Mad medusa laughed continued as a large glowing purple snaked appeared around her it appeared to be made of her soul wave length she then point with her left index finger the snake looking the same direction as she said, "Venom blast!"

A moment later the snake spat a large purple fireball Making Kid and Crona jump back out of the way Kid landed on something and looked down to see A Mana plat form and below it the ground melting in a sickening purple slime form where the blast hit. "Oh I get it! The attack's danger isn't just the blast but what hit because a toxic waste land!"

Mad medusa smirked as she fired the attack again all over the area till the pit was nothing filled with the toxin slime that seemed not to affect her as she smirked, "the only ones able to counter my toxic bit as been my husband and child!"

Crona then smiled and clapped her hands making a mana plat form appear one inch over the toxic making her current one vanish as she and Kid dropped a few inches.

Mad medusa blinked before she looked down the plat form had holes around her feet she tried to move but couldn't and she clapped, "Still only beaten by my family!"

Crona shivered and said, "you are not my mother! My mother is Jessica Tennyson! Not a snake bitch of a witch!"

Kid crossed his arms summoning energy shields to each one in the shape of his father's mask, "yes you aren't even the Medusa that birth her but I've seen what you would have done to her! You would have made her a monster a killer a villain a demon with the face of an angel, No mother would do that to there child! She is a Tennyson not a gorgon!"

Mad medusa made her snake vanish as she said, "you think you got me stuck in one place forcing me to used ranged attacks you can easily avoid till I'm tired enough for you to go into the kill will sorry!"

in a moment she became orange light rose and inch and returned to normal Making Crona's eyes widen as she rubbed them, "That can't be! I know what that was but it can't be! It simple can't!"

Mad medusa then said, "it is and it isn't I can force to change form matter to energy for a moment only unlike you who unlocked the spells full power. Of to be surpassed by my own child it's a saddest day in a parents life!"

She then summoned out her Vector Arrows but this time each one was tipped in an orange light ball that was firing off lasers Making Kid cross his arms to block the strike.

As Crona ducked behind Kid, "I can't make to mana walls at once! And if I make a shield our plat form vanishes and toxic waste death follows! We're pinned!"

Kid closed his eyes.

Kid's point of view.

I was blocking the laser shoots out of instinct and reflex no thought was in my actions my mind was what Crona said, we were pinned she could go Anodite and become energy to protect herself but I would still fall and we were on the defense against Medusa who showed the ability to become energy for moments at a time.

Does that mean All witches could do that with enough practice? Could the witches be the Anodites ancestors? Is that what all witches will become at home? So many thoughts. But I need to focus this was suppose to be a date! Not a battle for our lives.

IF only we could make the pit cave in to burry the slime below the plat form Crona could focus on some other spell but I've having unlocked something that strong. Darn it why most I be only a one line! Wait I have to half lines may be I can!

Return to third person point of view.

Kid strained and in a moment his top half a line flipped to the other side and sparked with the bottom through the hole middle line. In a moment Around Kid appeared Seven Reaper Jets witch formed a circle in the air and fired off beams as they span making the ground around the pit cave in!

Crona gasped and quickly grow her bloody wing grabbed Kid and let the mana plat form vanish as she flow up landing on the edge.

Crona's eyes widen as she watched the sand and dirt burry the slime and mad medusa. She sat Kid down as he fell over in pain.

his reaper jet's vanished as he held his head, "Oh for the love of death it hurts! It hurts!" Crona cried as she held him, "your forcing something your not ready for stop Kid please release release!"

Kid then opened his eyes as the sparking between the top half a line and the button half a line end making the middle complete line's glow top he fell limp tears in his eyes as he held his head, "Crona are you all right?"

Crona's eyes widen "Me what about you!?"

Kid looked to her with a smile, "If you're all right then nothing else matters!"

A voice then said, "Well now isn't that romantic!"

in a moment the massive light serpent's head with Mad Medusa on top burst out and the wtich was dusting herself off as she said, "finally a fight I can enjoy! Never seen a reaper force two half lines to act as a whole before! That most have felt like being ripped in half!"

Kid stood up shaking a little as he said, "Why won't you die!"

Mad medusa touched her light serpent " because I'm not even close to done yet Madness release!"

Meanwhile back in death city or the sky over it.

In the plumber base Black star and Tsubaki where helping Angela get settled when Maka past by the room's open door and said, "hay Black star do you know where Devin's room is?"

Black star turned and said, "Sorry Maka no my first time on the space station too Maka!"

Maka then walked off and Noticed Rook and said, "Mr. Rook! Do you know the way to Devin's room"

Rook point and said, "left hall right side fifth door!" Maka smiled and walked off saying "thank you!"

Maka then walked over and Knocked on the door, "Devin it's me Maka!"

Devin then opened the door his shirt was off and his chest and back where covered in bandages, "Hi maka!"

Maka then hugged the guy making him turn red, "I want to thanks for always coming to my rescue."

What Devil couldn't see what Maka was equally as red.

to be continued. 


	21. It's a mad mad Timeline part two!

In the mad Ben time line Kid and Crona stood before a giant sized Medusa now dressed in black metal bikini armor outlined in silver a copy of her snake tattoos ran across the chest and on the metal bands around her hands, her greaves black with silver running down the middle.

Kid looked up at the giant woman and said, "there is just one snake Tattoo running across the chest part that is horribly asymmetrical!"

Medusa then tried to step on them making Crona jump back and use a black blood rope that came form her left wrist to grab and pull kid along with her, as she said, " Less on that more on not being stepped on!"

Kid then shock his head, "Sorry head still spinning for forcing my two half lines to act as a whole."

Crona released her black blood rope as they jumped to opposite sides to avoid, "We need a plan of counter attack because right now defense is easy!"

Mad medusa summoned a vector sword and slashed down making Crona jumped on to a Mana plat form she made.

Kid on the other hand fell and rolled out the way only to fall away less then an inch form the blade, "Crona what if she hears us!"

Crona jumped and flipped to his side and said, "It's like talking to dad as way big unless you do it through the his watches communicator so your voice is boosted to a level he can hear it's just bug sounds form his point of view!"

Mad medusa looked down at them and tried to slash, " what the hell are they talking about?" but to Kid and crona her voice wasn't words but a large sonic boom that knocked them down.

Crona then crossed her arms making a mana bubble around her and kid so when she slashed they were simple bushed back were the bubble hit a large rock and broke.

Kid then rubbed the inside of one of his ears, " Dam the laws of physics!"

Crona hit one of her ears to knock dirt out of the other as she said, "yeah talking is a sonic boom to those below is a bitch of a default power. But the fact is she hasn't been able to hit us and never will, it's like trying to step on a two bugs at once one distracts you the other the other get away and your likely just the miss the one when were Aiming for!"

Crona then grabbed Kid and summoned her wings to flow as Medusa tried to kick them and she said, " The only thing I'm lose on is how to counter attack I'm use to the only giants I see being way bads who's weak points are there head fins, which house most of there brains!"

Kid looked at her and Crona said, "Most of the brain is just trying to control the limbs with out smashing everything around you, so they need a massive brain to move and think!"

Kid then shrugged and said, "fair enough universe far enough but how do we counter attack!" Crona then speed up as she flow out of the way of a sword as she said, "I have a plan but we need a large amount of mana and don't a lot to pull form in a waste land"

Kid then looked around and point to the north, " look if this is a normal waste land dooms day world there should be a large massive garden slaves tend to for war lord. I spy green and if mana is life energy you can use rob that "

Crona smiled as she flow that way avoiding Mad medusa's sword as she said, "when this is over remind me to kiss you for eight minutes noun stop!"

Kid's face reddened as he said, "oh the spell you cast upon me, my dark angel form beyond the stars."

Crona rolled her eyes, "Now is not the time for that!"

she then kept flying avoiding the mad medusa blade as she moved after them but mad medusa seemed to stumble as Crona looked back and spotted her left leg in a canyon, "see she stepped in a hole because her brain's movement center isn't large enough! Wait what is that part of the brain called? Oh now's not the time for that focus crona!"

She then took the moment to flow as fast as she could landing in the large lush garden that seemed to be the size of a city block.

she put down Kid as she turned into an anodite! She then put her hands together hovering and breathing as she said, "Now let's hope she doesn't get free for a while, so I can do this thing!" She then started pulling mana out of the plants making them wilt and die as there mana streamed into her.

she along with her outfit start to grow a little and Kid rose his hand only for her to say, "No my plan isn't to match her in size it's a lot more sneaky then that. Just trust in my Tennyson mind!"

Kid then sat down on a bench in the middle of it holding his head, "ok then I need to sit down anyway." He looked at his hand it was blurry to him, " my skull is pounding! It's like Fourmungousaur is punching at it form the inside out!"

Back with mad medusa She finally got her leg out and growled in rage as she noticed a large pink glow coming form her garden, "what might this be!"

she then ran to it to see Crona in Anodite form about half her size she looked at her and said, "Well isn't that cute she is copying mommy!"

Crona growled mana still streaming into her as she held her hand out and said, "Lady you are not my mommy! Her name is Jessica Tennyson!"

Medusa then swung her sword only for Crona to hold up her left hand making a mini energy disk blocking the sword swing holding it back as she said, "And I'm no push over even if you are bigger."

Medusa pulled her sword back as she watched the disk be shaped into a knife, "That all you can do!" She then swung again rapidly but Crona's knife was blocking and holding the sword back as she said, "like I said I'm no push over!"

below Kid was on the ground covering his ears there conversation just a serious of sonic booms to him as he said, "What the hell is she planning she has so much mana right now she should be able to make a larger weapon.. unless.. clever girl!"

Mad medusa growled making a second vector and now slashing twice as fast still Crona wasn't moving and blocking each and ever swing with her knife. The knife now looked a little small in her hand as she was slowly growing.

Crona smirked and said, "come on that all you got you claim you're were got my power yet I'm not seeing much power! Or is all of it being used to hold you at this size? Did you trade everything for brute force?"

Mad medusa growled as she slashed move savagely making Crona skid back again, her knife now looking even smaller as she went form being half Mad medusa size to being at her stomach

Down below Kid was running and said, "I best get out of stepping range." He then bolted and jumped into a cave.

Kid then turned paled as he saw something in the cave out of the corner of his eye he turned to get a better look making his eyes widen it was a wall with the words Ben ten rules large and spelled out using human skulls.

Kid's eye then twitched, "what kind of mad artist world do this!.. what am I saying it's a mad timeline it could be any got dam one! But I want to say it was mad Ben, or maybe mad Medusa."

Kid then turned back to the two battling giant women and noticed Crona still pulling in Mana, " Come on Crona how much more mana do you need?"

Meanwhile back in death city.

On the plumber space station

Jessica was feeding Cici a bottle the baby happily drinking and snuggling into her arms and she smiled, "So cute! How could someone have miss treated such a cute little thing, well that just shows how evil she is. How she lacks even one good cell in her body.

Jessica then kissed her head as she finished feeding her and went to burp her only for the cute little baby to let out a shockingly loud burp that make Jessica's eyes widen before she laughed.

to be continued.


	22. It's a mad mad Timeline part three!

In the mad Ben timeline

Kid was watching Crona now holding a mana Katana blocking mad Medusa's sword strikes She was now back to half Medusa's size as the mana was forming wings on her back form the overflow.

Medusa kicked her back, "So you can't handle all that mana after all you'll never over power me!"

Crona then ducked to avoid a blast as she said, "Who said that was the plan?"

Kid was down below as he said, "Come on already and end this!"

In a moment Crona held out her hands and fired off a point blank massive mana blast right through Mad medusa's chest.

Kid watched the blast travel through the witch into the sky staining the timeline sky a light purplish color. "About dam time!"

In the finally crushed and dead garden Crona was slowly lowering her now normal sized Anodite form down to the ground below to see the now human sized Mad Medusa.

The witch was on the ground holding a massive hole in her gut throwing up blood as she said, "How? How did you win?"

Crona giggled cutely and turned to leave saying, "because you're the bat guy you crazy witch!"

When Crona was out of range Mad Medusa smirked as she fell over a snake with orange arrow shaped strips slithered out her mouth.

The Snake seemed to smirk as it slithered into a hole in the ground.

Meanwhile with Crona she hovered over to Kid turned back to human and fell right in to his arms.

The young reaper blushed as Crona was in his arms tired and cutely rubbing her eyes and snuggling a little, "Kid I can get us home but I over did it on the blast I need a moment." She then fell a sleep in Kid's arms.

Kid was red steam was coming out of his ears as he fell over so now she was sleeping on his chest.

Kid's eyes widen as he said, "Well this date went strange and better then I could have hoped."

Elsewhere in a hide base.

What looked like Jessica Jackson in an orange tank top green camouflage pants combat boats and a gun holstered on her left hip.

She drew the gun as she heard something and turned and walked through the base spotted a dead rebel laying on the ground, it's neck bitten out," come out the Rebellion won't go down!"

she then saw a large Snake that opened it's mouth to reveal an image of medusa's face, "well see!" the snake then closed it's mouth and charged.

Mad Jessica then ran and shoot at the snake, "Medusa! You won't kill me!" She then hit a button opening a door were she ran In and pulled out a large gatling gun and fired on the snake only for the snake to keep avoiding the shoots.

Soon the snake laughed and said, "silly girl you've already lost but I need a new body my familiar won't last me forever!"

before long Jessica was out of Ammo and throw the gun at the snake as she turned to run she smiled it looked like it land on the snake pinning it.

She then ran to a room with a generator and said, "Ok now I just need to rig this to blow then get out of here and the queen is dead that's one third of the job!"

she then noticed more dead rebels on the ground, "We have to at least to this much for them!" she then typed quickly, "come on and yes set to melt down!"

Rebel leader Jessica Jackson then turned to run out when she noticed Medusa now a human sized snake and it quickly wrapped around her as Jessica said, "go ahead kill me you'll never made it out before the blast kills you! the rebels will have taken down the queen!"

the snake opened it's mouth to reveal Medusa's face as the face said, "Stupid girl I told you I need a new body!"

In a moment Jessica screamed as Medusa's lips meet her's and Jessica's eyes widen as the snake glow orange and the orange light went into her mouth!

Jessica's eyes widen as she covered her mouth and her eyes widen as they morphed into medusa!

She fell over holding her sides as her red hair turned orange and morphed into medusa's style, as she screamed, "NO NO… You won't win!... the base will blow…"

In a moment she fell over before getting up and Medusa's voice said, "And take over complete!" one of her arm snake tattoo's then appeared on what was once Jessica's left arm, "coast me a light snake but handled the rebel leader and got a new younger body my husband is simple going to love."

She then walked as the alarm sounded as she said, "I love it when a plan comes together I'm shocked She won so easily but Crona came form me I should have figured she would be a badass witch just like her mommy"

Mad Medusa then rose her hand summoning a giant snake that grabbed her as it tunneled underground through the base to safety.

When Medusa came up she was at Mad Ben's palace watching an explosion in the distance putting a hand on her new hip, "and no more rebels To day has been bitchin!"

She then smiled and noticed Mad Kenny walking around and said, "hold it Kenny it's mommy I just jacked a new younger body. Tell your father I'll be waiting for him in an hour I need to get this body clean primed and .. "She looked at her outfit, "in some cloths that look nice I mean what was she thinking putting this shit on such a hot body?"

Mad Kenny shivered and throw up as Mad Medusa laughed happily and walked passed him, "It's good to be the Queen!"

elsewhere.

Crona was waking up stretching on Kid's chest he was red as she jumped up blushing, "Oh my sorry! Now how about we get home! It's been a really wonderful date"

Kid blinked before Crona said, "I mean I got to beat my arch enemy will a version of her stop a bad guy and help a rebellion against an evil overlord I couldn't have ask for a more perfect date."

Crona then snapped her fingers and they where in the plumber base. Crona grabbed Kid's hands making him turn redder, "I hope you don't mind but I still feel like you should see me off at my door good night thanks for a wonderful time!"

She then put her hands on his face and kissed him making steam come form kid's ears.

she didn't brake the kiss Kid's eyes moved to see Ben cracking his knuckles so he held out his hands in surrender and eight minutes after starting it Crona broke the kiss.

Kid then said, "be still my heart!"

Crona giggled and turned to leave with a smile as Ben walked up and put a hand on Kid's back, "hello Kid we need to have a talk!"

Kid gulped, "you're going to put the fear of Atomic-X in me aren't you?"

Ben lead him and said, "Worst. Toepick-x!" Kid raised and eye brow, ".. what?"

He then crossed his arms to transform, in a flash of green.

Meanwhile Crona was heading into her room in the plumber base when Rocky the family's pet stone creature showed up and she picked him up and petted him.

At that point she heard a loud yell and Crona said, "Really dad Toepick-xing him? You see this is why I have so much trouble with dating back home!"

She then put rocky down and said, "ok boy move along I need to get clean and ready for bed!" She yawned, "I'm still tried!"

Later on at Gallow mansion Kid was walking in his hair was a mess and one of his eyes was twitching.

Patty then looked at him confused and asked, "What happened to you? did Crona's daddy space man scare you?"

Liz was about to say something but Kid said, "Big time I learned Symmetry can be ugly! And what will happen if I brake Crona's heart, worth every second of that scare."

Liz then blinked and point to the now on the other side of his head line, "What up with your lines?"

Kid looked in the mirror and said, "I did a little more growing, and Also gave my self a massive headache. Now I'm going to go wash up and head to bed been a long day spent in another time line! Evil Ben is the worst kind of Ben! Glad we didn't see him personally!"

Liz looked confused and patty held her head and said, "Brain hurt!"

To be continued 


	23. to be set into motion!

In an arachnophobe base.

Ben as Fourmungousaur was smashing through walls knocking out solider who kept came getting up and laughing insanely.

Ben growled as he kept knocking them to side as a ghostly image of Eon appeared beside him and said, "come on now they are mad! They feel no pain they keep coming there minds and lives stone form them by the moral alteration machine brainwashing them! Just turn into me and let me end there pain!"

Ben didn't respond to the image as kept smashing through the walls before hitting the dial and become goopvine the fusion alien then throw it's seed bombs making them explode into sticky slime trapping the soldiers.

the slime plant hybrid then moved along the base trapping those that attacked him as Eon's image growled in rage, "You're doing this just to spite me! Come on embrace yourself Show them the might of the omnitrix! Show them the true might of Ben ten thousand!"

Ben Said nothing as he spit acid melting wall and walking into a room where he spotted what looked like an electric chair and spat acid on it melting he then noticed blue prints on a wall and touched them burning them with his acid touch, "this shouldn't have come to be!"

Ben then heard clapping and turned in shock to see Albedo now looking like his old white haired red replacing green teenage version of Ben.

Albedo rolled up his jacket revealing a red alien force omnitrix, "Doesn't matter they already got the best weapon me! On there said! For lady Arachne!" he then morphed into Swampfire.

Albedo fired off fireballs as Ben hit the dial becoming chillfreak who breathed ice making the fireballs flash to steam and over the cover of the steam the ghost freak half's tentacles grabbed Albedo's arms freezing them in ice!

Albedo backed away and smashed his frozen arms against the wall making them shatter as he grow new arms and touched the dial becoming Ghostfreak and charged at ben!

Only for chillfreak to slam the dial and become something new it looked like Ghostfreak but with one eye feedback antaean and plug finger tips, "Feedchill? Big back? You know this mix the name thing isn't going to work on this one let's just call it coldshock!"

in a moment Coldshock grabbed Ghostfreak's arms shocking the ghost making it scream in pain as Ben punched Albedo's Dial making him return to human.

But the shocking continued making Albedo scream in pain as his omnitrix explode form the shocking and Ben let go. As Albedo fell Ben kicked him in the head into a wall. "Bad copycat!"

coldshock picked up the downed barely conscious albedo by the shirt and said, "Tell me what you know?" He then noticed a mirror and saw himself for a moment he didn't see himself in albedo he saw eon and himself Making the fusion alien drop Albedo and jump back returning to human.

Ben looked at his hands, "this insanity thing is going to far!"

he then noticed albedo getting up laughing, "Or maybe not far enough Tennyson!" he then charged only for Ben to just punch Albedo in the face knocking him out.

Meanwhile in the Death weapon meister academy's yard.

Stein was watching Maka Soul, Kid Patty liz, Black star and Tsubaki trying to chain resonance but it kept falling apart.

When it fell apart this time Soul yelled form his scythe mode, "Maka Stop thinking about Devin!"

Maka then said, "It's not my fault I've gotten spoiled to being able to resonance in half a second with my half brother Spirit, and how the hell said I was thinking about Devin!"

Black star sighed, "We all have to much baggage people!"

Tsubaki then spoke form her ninja sword mode and said, "He makes a point for once he by mistake killed Mifune! Maka is now a giant ass pit of mommy and aunt issues. Kid is unfocused because he keeps thinking he isn't good enough for Crona!"

Kid sighed and said, "I'm reaper trash what the hell does that lovely angel form beyond the stars see in reaper garbage like myself!"

Liz then said, "She kissed you and you're dating clearly you are good enough man!"

Patty then said, " yeah she likes you more then you like symmetry."

Kid then sighed and said, "Who cares about symmetry at a time like this!" Everyone gasped and Stein at to adjust his falling off glasses. Kid said, "The Kishin my own older brother is still alive and on the lose. Maka's a witchling and I'm pretty sure her mom wants to get it on with my big brother!"

Maka shivered and screamed, "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?"

Soul then laughed and said, " you're just mad about the genetic unfairness!" Maka then growled at the scythe.

Kid then coughed and cleared her throat, "And the only reason we are making any form of headway or at least not falling is thanks to alien help! I mean with out Ben we wont' have our mvp. Without Gwen and Verdona we would be able to counter the magic on all the things we gather to even gather intelligence! With out Kevin's power to become what he touches and make more of it we would have enough metals to make armor and vehicles! Without Rook up in the space station spotting things form above and his planning skills we would be marching blind!"

He then rubbed the top of his head with patty's gun barrel shocking everyone as he said, "And let's not forget with no Devin Crona and Kenny we would all be dead and we would all be weaker Crona helped me get this lines in working order."

Tsubaki formed to chain scythe mode but the scythe blades were form the uncanny sword mode as she said, "I won't have the mix in match skill with out Kenny helping me think of it!"

Maka swung Soul around, "Well me and soul remain the same as a team I wouldn't have made another death scythe if it wasn't for the trip to the mad ben timeline. So we're better thanks to another death scythe who is a scythe."

Stein raised and eye brow and turned the gear in his head, "so your saying if Medusa hadn't want to get into Ben's pants so bad and not brought him or the plumbers here we would have already lost I believe that."

Patty then yelled form the gun barrel, "NOT REALLY A PEP TALK WE NEED AT THIS POINT!"

Stein then light up and said, "Why I think it is! What better way to motivate you! Think about it Maka what makes you Think Devin would like a girl who can't hold her own in the field and needs him to save her?"

Maka blushed and gasped before her eyes widen.

Stein looked to kid, "and you Kid if we can't complete missions with out alien help then what kind of life can you have with Crona? After all if you can't fight by her side the chance of her dying goes through the roof!"

Kid's eyes widen as his lines glow, "He's right I can't let her down like that! I can't! I won't!"

Stein then looked to Black star, "And you boy how can you beat Kenny if you are so far behind!?"

Black star screamed and in a moment the three groups of Weapons and Meister's souls hooked up in a chain resonance and Stein smiled and said, "well what do you know I am an epic teacher!"

Meanwhile.

in Arachne's base Medusa was in her lab texting someone, "so lucky you get to body jack your timeline's Jessica, I couldn't her wedding ring is enchant to protect against forced transformations and possessions I don't even think she knows that! Anyway glad me sending the kids to you helped you get what you want."

Medusa then sent it and put the phone down and looked at a tube then to a frozen Ragnarok, "Almost time! Ok now then on to finding my big sister the Kishin she wants so badly. I mean get some taste Girl! Any bad ben is better than a Kishin! Lol."

Medusa then stopped her eyes widen as she covered her mouth, "It was the teenage hormones! IT was the hormones!"

She then went back to doing what she was doing.

elsewhere in the death room.

Lord Death as speaking with Stinger, "you know Stinger you are pretty smart for your age but based on how you had to live that is to be understood."

Stinger then said, "Are you finally going after brew?"

Lord death jumped and turned around his mask eye holes growing, "How did you.. wait dimensional travel?"

Stinger then laughed and said, "What makes you think that?"

Lord death then said, "I'm rolling my eyes under this mask at that comment kid."

to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Out in the middle of the desert at a train station Kid was watching with his arms crossed with Patty and liz beside him, Patty was screaming about the heat.

Kid then said, "I hate it here to they won't even let me bring Crona with me!"

Liz looked at him dressed in a copy of his father's robe with the mask tilted to the side, "how can you even stand wearing that thing?"

Kid then said, "there are more important things then symmetry!"

Both sister then jumped up and screamed in horror before yelling, "WHAT KIND OF SPELL HAS THE SPACE WITCH CAST UPON YOU!?"

Kid sighed happily and said, "the most wonderous kind."

In a moment a train jumped out of the sand and on to the tracks as his weapons took on gun mode and he grabbed them.

In a second his board appeared below him as he jumped on to a car, then he fired making a hole he dropped down into the train with.

As he rolled he fired at the doors to not waste time opening them as he rolled and said, "We're speed running this shit! I want to get this engine! So we can go the hell home and I can spend my time more productively like planning my next date with Crona!"

He then rolled through another car and shoot another door out as Liz said, "What ever works for you kid."

Patty then sung, "Crona and kid sitting in a space shi first comes love then comes marriage then comes kid with a baby carriage."

Kid looked the patty's gun form and said, "Sitting in a space ship? Witty very witty!"

He then rolled and spotted an evil human with a fishing rod ahead of him and shoot him in the head form behind making it turn into a soul, "I don't have time for that shit! But the mask is probably why he didn't hear me blasting my way through!"

He then blast down the last door and came to the engine making his board vanish and his partner return to human form as he opened the lit to the engine and removed the sword key.

Kid then noticed something on the name plate " lord death and Eibon?"

Liz blinked in shock as she looked at the key, "but that's so dark and twisted feeling?"

Kid then turned to her and said, "And so is my big brother! The idea that my father would cross lines to make something that could stop him for good should he brake free makes a lot of sense to me Liz!"

Patty gasped and said, "The hell?"

Kid laughed out, "My father send me on a quest for one of the items he needs to kill my big brother! And we're the good guys!" he then held his gut dropping the key but the laugh turned to a cry.

Patty jumped into Liz's arms, "big sister I'm scared!"

Kid whipped his eyes and held out his hand as he got a hold of himself, "Sorry I think I caught a little madness in the mad Ben Timeline!"

Liz's eye twitched as she pushed patty behind her and backed away, "yeah we can tell!"

they then heard a voice behind them and it said, "or it could be me!"

Patty and liz then turned and screamed jumping behind kid as there was the Kishin behind them.

Kid turned and looked at him " Asura my big brother!"

Asura's mask opened as he said, "Kid my little brother!" he was dressed red suit and tie.

Patty was shaking as she said, "I think I peed!"

in a moment one of Kid's reaper shadow arms grabbed the key as he made his one and two half lines glow summoning seven reaper jets in front of him in a symmetrical circle as he said, "I will fire brother!"

Asura laughed happily, "that's it little brother give into the madness and fire on me! Come on hit your big brother and join me in madness! Madness that removes all fears! Join me little brother! Join me so we can kill dad!"

Liz was shaking and crying, "this is so fucked up!"

Kid then sighed remembering Crona making the glow and the jets vanish as he held the sword key in hand as he said, "No! I won't! Fear motivates us! It gives us strength! I fear Crona leaving me, and she'll leave me if I become like you big brother! So my fear of losing her gives me the strength to not shot you in the got dam face!"

patty blinked and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't follow that train of thought! Bat shit crazy brothers!"

Liz then smacked patty on the head, "Don't insult them! When they are ready to murder reach other!"

Asura rubbed his chin as he said, "and just how does fear give some one strength what's the word for that?"

Kid the then held out the sword pointing the blade at him, "It's called courage! Everyone has it!"

Asura then turned and walked away saying ,"then it's just like madness everyone has it!"

Liz then fainted on the spot! Patty then cried and said, "I need new underpants!"

Kid put the sword down as he said, "That was the scariest moment of my life! Would rather have Ben as Atomic-x trying to smash my skull in! That would have been less scary!"

patty was rolling around on the floor crying, "Just call for pick up before your big brother comes back murderous us then wears our skin!"

Kid then pulled out a phone and said, "Calling!"

Meanwhile.

Kenny was on board the space station watching Black star play with Angela like she was his little sister and he smiled, "Well that's working out!"

In a moment he turned a corner and jumped as he spotted Stein! In a moment Kenny was Rath with his Fist up! "TRY IT CRAZY!"

Stein then laughed before turning into slime for reforming in to Lucy and Kenny hit the dial becoming Waterhazard making the slime run screaming as Kenny said, "GET BACK HERE GET BACK HERE IT'S BATH TIME MY MUDDY COUSIN!"

Ben then watched as Lucy ran and Kenny gave chase as Waterhazard he rubbed is beard and asked out loud, "why the hell didn't I think of that?"

To be continued. 


	25. Battle for brew!

On a boat were everyone was dressed in artic gear.

Kid looked to Crona, Devin Kenny, Maka soul patty Liz, Black star and Tsubaki, "Ok remember our mission is to run into the vortex and reclaim this brew thing!"

Kid grabbed patty and liz as they transformed, "I don't know why my dad and Arachne wants it but it can't be good if the witch gets it!"

Maka held souls scythe form and stepped closer to Devin's monster form, "Right mission goals piss off my bitch of a witch of a mother!"

Tsubaki became mini version of the enchanted sword and Black star grabbed it, "I'm ready!"

they made land fall and rushed out in the snow.

Kevin jumped out made of metal using a mace hand to smash a snow golem, "Kids get in there hand handle this! We don't have ben backing us up Death decided that would have been over kill!"

the kids nodded and made a mad dash for the light vortex as She Crona turned to Anodite form and hovered over the ground sliding as Kid slide on his skate board.

Kid smiled at her widely as he said, "let's do this!"

Maka was sitting on Devin's back as he flow her face was red and Soul rolled his eyes in his scythe form.

Black star was just running and Kenny was big chill flowing with Skurd on his dial and before long they made it to the light and on the other side was a temple and a jungle and what looked like death flying in.

Skurd rubbed where his chin would be if he had one and said, "amazing a temporal replay Clockwork can make one of this happen at will but this one seems to be stuck on forever replay something dramatic happened here so dramatic the world around it can't let go!"

Kenny looked down as he spotted what looked like Arachne and tried to breath ice on it but the ice went right through her, "My guess kid's dad kicking maka's mother's butt is what happened!"

Black star put an arm around kid's neck, "Your dad most have spanked that ass good!"

Maka and Kid then screamed, "PHRASING!" their faces red form Black star's wording, in a moment Mosquito walked out in his form from 100 He then span out like Cannonbolt making Kenny turn into Cannon bolt.

Cannonbolt plates became covered in Diamondhead crystals as the two spinning balls hit knocking the awaked giant back bad guy back into a pillar.

Kenny then unrolled and petted Skurd's head, " Good slimy!"

In a moment he got up in a new form his form from 200 years ago and charged at XLr8 at Kenny only for Black star to jump in and kick him right in the stinger and said, "this guy is just a knock off leave him to me and Kenny Guys!"

Tsubaki then became chain scythe but the blades looked like the enhanced sword mode's blade as he noticed the bloodsucker get up in the form from 400 years ago he looked so different he was a handsome tall gentlemen with dark hair in a nice suit.

Mosquito dust himself off, "I had to jump right to this such talent for children yet my mistress Arachne's child hasn't joined in!?"

Maka jumped and was red, "I KNOW YOU MEANT MISTRESS AS BOSS BUT PHRASING!" In a moment she went into Soul resonance with soul and charged only for a swarm of bats to grab her and soul and hold them still locked in a hovering ball of bats as she struggled.

Soul returned to human and was kicked out as Mosquito said, "Boy run she doesn't want you she wants her daughter on her own side grant we'll need to rebuilt the morality manipulator!"

Maka screamed and struggled, "I WILL NOT BE BRAINWAHSED!"

in a moment Devin charged in at Xlr8 speed punching the bloodsucker in the head with a flaming crystal mace as he yelled, "Kid crona go get this brew thing or whatever leave this to us!"

Crona raised her hand and she and kid vanished and reappeared behind the bloodsucker and ran off.

The blood sucker got up and charged at Devin summoning more bats to strike him, "you're lucky my main target is the lady's daughter!"

The wave of bats hit Devin as he heat up to burn them off as he fired off an upgrade eye blast and fired it hitting the bloodsucker right in the heart.

Only for the hole to slowly close as the bloodsucker looked down in shock, "I see I underestimate the might of an alien!"

he then turned to see Xlr8 with a diamond head gauntlet on his left arm swinging an crystal axe at him, "I got something to axe you bloodsucker!? How are you walking around in day light?"

the bloodsucker jumped back as the bats hovered Maka higher, "A gift form my lady!" in a moment soul popped up and turned his arm into a scythe and slashed the bloodsucker's left arm before being kicked away into a pillar.

Kenny then timed out in red as his axe fell not strong enough to lift it as a human, "darn timer!"

Skurd then removed the crystal and breathed fire at the bloodsucker, "Don't' worry I'm a flame thrower!"

The bloodsucker jumped out of the way only to get backhand by a crystal fist of Devin who was growling!"

Knocked away there was a dust cloud flowered scream and when it cleared Mosquito was up his body now a giant Mosquito his head still had human eyes but with multiple pupils, " be hold the form from 800 years ago Am at my strongest now!"

Black star then jumped on to his back and slashed his wings making the bug fall down and land face first as he said, "forgot about me dumbass!" He then jumped off and laughed at the wingless bug who was now standing clearly ticked.

the bug yelled, "I thought my lady's child would be troublesome but all there is is brat after brat countering my every move I WILL NOT BE MOCKED!" he then charged at rapid speeds to try and impale black star only for him to vanish in leaves making the bugs eyes widen.

In a moment the real back star was standing in Devin's crystal hand and said, "Throw me dude!"

Devin then throw his friend in a moment Tsubaki became the enchanted sword as blade star held it out and like a missile he flow hitting the bloodsucker in the head making him scream in pain.

Black star then kicked his head and jumped back switching back to ninja sword as he said, "Nice word Tsubaki!"

Kenny then turned into Fourarms as skurd gave his hands Rath's as gloves as he ran in and gave four clawed punches to the bugs head knocking it back in to the pillar.

While Kenny and Black star were attacking the bug Devin flow up to the bat swarm still holding maka and grabbed it with his flaming arm slowly ripping theme off till his Wildmutt arms grabbed and pulled her out.

Maka smiled as devinlaned and Maka ran over to Soul and grabbed his hand making him turn into a scythe.

In a moment soul resonance happened and Maka slashed the but's leg off as she said, 'I won't be a witch!"

In a moment the bug slowly fade away confusing everyone.

to be continued.


	26. Brew is claimed!

Inside the Temple Crona and Kid where moving deep inside, but in a moment Crona returned to human form.

Fell on to her butt and backed away in fear shaking and shivering and pale.

Kid stopped his board vanishing as he looked at her in confusion, "Crona what's wrong?"

Liz then shivered, "What kind of horrible thing could scare a Tennyson like this!"

they then heard a robotic voice saying, "why me."

Kid then turned and spotted a skeletal looking red mechamoprh, "I see Tennyson's brat remembers my voice."

Kid backed away as Patty asked, "Kid what's going on who is this alien and why do you and crona look so scared?"

The mechamoprh morphed his hand into a cannon and said, "why simple I am malware I murdered Crona's grandparents and showed her there severed heads!"

in there weapons Patty and liz's eyes widen and Liz was crying and said," FIRE US FIRE US KID FIRE US BEFORE HE KILLS US!"

In a moment Kid's one and two half ring glow as he entered soul resonance his hand cannons now slightly larger as Liz then said, "What in the cannon size up twenty-five percent, energy focus and stability up forty percent!"

patty then said, "but all the bad stuff is up forty five percent the fuck is this crap!"

In a moment Kid held out his guns and summoned the seven reaper Jets around him and fired off nine massive blast at Malware as he said, "For Crona's grandparents!"

Malware simple summoned a shield and watched as the fire hit but his eye widen as a crack formed and in a moment Kid was in front of him and with one Cannon whack shattered it, and Kid fired form his left arm making a hole in malware's chest.

Malware's chest wound closed as he went to grab Liz's barrel only for his hand to burn and form him to stumble back, "YUCK ORGANIC!"

Liz was shaking and said, "Why do I feel like I almost died?"

Crona was holding her knees as she cried out, "he absorbs tech and weapons the fact that you're a living thing made you taste nasty to him so you almost got eaten!"

Liz's eyes widen and screamed, "SAY WHAT!"

Malware then looked at kid, "you won't stop me form claiming and absorbing Brew. So it can be started with out the key!"

Kid raised and eye brow as Malware rubbed the back of the head, "I probably should not have said that out loud!"

Kid then charged again firing all his cannons and jets at malware, as malware oozed and snaked out of the line of fire as he mocked kid, "you can't hit me I'm slimy!"

Kid's eye growled as he spoke in a voice with a strange echo to it, "Do you have any idea how much pain you caused Crona! Do you have any idea the horrors you've done! I will make you pay!"

Malware then morphed his arms into large energy blades and tried to stab kid making him move out of the way but his left shoulder was cut making a mark on his suit.

Patty then gasped, "Oh no kid's suit's not symmetrical!" Kid then spoke as he said, "Why would I care about such a trivial thing at a time like this!"

Liz then screamed and said, "How are you scaring me more then mr. Showed a girl her grandparents heads!?"

Kid growled as he charged forward the jets boosting his running speed as he fired two point blank shoots form his cannons at male where blowing away the villain's upper left side.

the mechamoprh mutant backed away as he regrow his body, "your efforts while impressive are pointless I will always regrow you lack the power to stop me for good!"

Malware then merged his hands together into one large Cannon and fired Forcing Kid to fire one of his Cannons to hold the blast back.

But malwares was pushing his back so he fired the other Cannon and point the reaper jets at malware and fired them his nine beams merging into one just holding Malware's back Kid then let out a growl of pain as his nose started to bleed.

Patty then said, "Sister the bad stuff just jumped up another ten percent! Crona snap out of it Kid won't last much longer!"

Crona looked up shaking as she held her head. Her memories of her grandparents playing over in her head all those happy times then the moment were Malware showed up and malware's battle against her father.

She saw images of Atomic-x fully unleashed in rage beating Malware to space dust as she cried and got up making a fist and morphing back to Anodite form.

Crona yelled, "I'm Tired of being afraid of you! this is for grandma and grandpa!" She then held out her left hand merging a mana blast into kid's beams that made it turn bright purple as it absorbed Malware's blast and hit him making a tower of energy form.

Kid's lines stopped glowing as he fell backwards with Patty and Liz returning to human form.

when the light show end Malware was turned to stone.

Crona coughed Kid, "I made his energy leave him to turn him back to stone, but Kid you know that power up is a bad idea why did you do it?"

Kid looked at her and held his head," you were scared and making sure you are ok is the only thing that matters."

Patty then gasped and said, "Smooth! Real smooth!"

Liz's eye twitched, "cheesy real cheesy!"

Elsewhere in the temple Mizune in adult form grabbed brew and Ran out of the temple out of the field and yelled," I GOT BREW!"

The arachnophobia agents then turned to run and leave.

Kenny was outside now as Greymatter riding on Black star's shoulder, "of all the time's for a misstransformation." He then touched the dial, "Big sister the bad guys got brew get a move on!"

Crona's voice then said, "Malware just blabbed that it won't work with out a key! They want him to absorb it so they didn't need the key!"

Devin was carrying Maka who was holding Soul's Scythe form, "perfect then we just get the key and they can't turn the thing on!"

Maka was red in Devin's arms as she said, "yeah!"

Later on in the enemy base.

Lady Arachne was on her throne holding Brew as she looked at Giriko, and said, "So we have the cube but we lost our bloodsucker and our skeleton key to use the got dam thing! Plus they know we don't have the key so we can't use it anyway! So now they'll be going to the key so we can't use it! Sounds like one goodness one hundred bad things."

Giriko was scared and backing away, "Sorry my lady!"

Meanwhile in Medusa's lab she was looking at her cocona with Ragnarok in it as she grabbed and throw Maurice and Sydney who where drugged into it and in a moment the Cocoon absorbed them.

Medusa was then throwing around brew the real one in her hand, "Dam it it's tough making your own Kishin is hard work, I think I deserve a treat!"

She then pulled out her phone and sent a text, "Hi Free as your master I want you to go attack Kenny see if we can't make that boy go mad!"

elsewhere in the Death room.

Lord death Spirit and Stinger where having a meeting with Joe Buttataki having tea.

Joe then said, "I already used my super soul perception around down that Ben guy he is troubled his madness looked like another guy!"

Stinger then snapped his fingers opening a window to Eon vs Medusa, "look like that guy?"

Joe watched the fight and said, " yeah that's the thing!"

Lord death said, "Ben's transformations some times take on a life of there own Eon will fade after he hasn't been used for awhile, or at least that's what his wife told me."

Joe shrugged as he watched the window to the past vanish, "A life of it's own. That's crazy.. wait oh I get it that's the point."

Lord death then coughed, "Let's focus less on the alien more on why I called you here I feel like there is a rat among the witches on the plumber space station it's lowering within range for me to get on it to look around soon and I want you with me!"

Joe then said, "Ok but I most go buy a camera, I am taking pictures of aliens!" he then got up and left the room.

Lord death then looked to a said Spirit, "What troubles you Spirit"

Stinger then said, "My big sister is not wanting to leave the space station thinking she's safer up there with the rest of the good witches."

Spirit cried and covered his face, "she isn't her mother! She isn't! And She won't listen to me!"

Stinger then jumped up and back flipped as he said, "but she might listen to Devin!" He then opened a portal and jumped into it vanishing.

Lord death raised and eye brow, "Well he surely has gotten the hang of that."

Spirit then said, "Not really he's always off by five feet!"

Meanwhile Stinger was falling and fell into another portal landing face first on the floor in the plumber base, "Dam you five feet error!"

He then got up and ran off to see Devin and he grabbed him by the arm, "Devin buddy I need you to have a talk with my sister."

Later on Devin walked up to Maka who was at the lower levels of the base sitting next to a cell that held Fistrick.

the skull face painted guy was lifting weights, "ok little dudette What's up with you!"

Maka was on the floor sitting sighing, "My mother is a super villain so people only see her not me! I'm just a monster to them."

Devin then showed up and said, "First up don't listen to Fistrick, and Fistrick I understand you are trying to reform but leave this to me!"

Fistrick nodded as Devin took on his monster form and said," Maka you're not a monster I am look at me! Look at me!"

Maka got up and said, "yeah but that's your.."

Devin put a Wildmutt claw to her hip, " this is a copy of the form my dad had in his brain washed and crazy years. My power is to turn into a copy of my dad at the worst when I trains forms he just sees his childhood as a slave. That's evil! He honestly believes this being my power is a clear sign he passed his sins on to me."

Maka was taken back but Devin said, "You on the other hand look nothing like your mother you can't even use magic. You're not a witch, you're not evil. Unlike me The sins of the parent weren't past on to you. You're Maka the meister! I'm the monster here not you!"

Maka teared up and hugged the alien and kissed his check and said, "Dam it you sweet, your not a monster either I wouldn't view your power to turn into this as your dad's past sin staining you I view it as a way to make amends for them!" she put a hand on his face, "a chance to people see this as the face of a hero not a villain."

Fistrick was looking in form his cell writing down, as he said, "this is better then if you are good movie night!"

To be continued. 


	27. Kenny's 12th alien

On the space station Joe walking around with Lord death and spirit as he said, " Not one bit of funny business form any of the witches, but Verdona scares the shit out of me! I mean she's pure magic!"

Verdona then hovered through a wall and said, "You know it's rude to talk about a lady behind her back!"

Joe jumped up and screamed turning pale as he said, "but you don't have a back! You don't have anything right now!" He then turned and ran off screaming as Verdona slowly hovered behind him.

Lord death looked on and said, "I'm rolling my eyes behind my mask!"

Meanwhile on the Death weapon meister academy roof Kenny and Skurd were facing off against Black star and Tsubaki.

Black star was holding a short sword version of the uncanny sword and charged forward to try and slash but Kenny was Xlr8, with crystal arm guards block each swing.

Kenny was yawning as he said, "Skurd maybe set this one out?"

In a moment Black star switched to half short uncanny sword mode half chain scythe and with the second weapon managed to wrap around Xlr8's tail and pull making him trip and fall.

before Xlr8 hit the ground, the arm guards vanished as wildvine's root legs came form Skurd and stopped Kenny's fall. In a moment Kenny hit the dial to become Rath as he roared out, "yet got cocky and that made Kenny sloppy!"

Rath then gained crystal spiked boxing gloves and charged into hit Black star but he turned into leaves and appeared behind Rath, holding chain of darkness and in a moment Skurd's eyes widen as he made a crystal backpack on Rath only for the crystal to be slashed not deep enough to hit Rath's back but still.

Rath turned around and growled as Tsubaki said," We got better at merging the uncanny sword with my other forms!"

Kenny went in for a punch only for the chain witch was connect to black stars shadow to grow and bend and form nets to stop the Fist.

Skurd raised one eye brow, "I well never get this magical weapons or how we did it too!"  
Skurd rubbed where his chin would be, "We are through off!" Kenny then jumped back to avoid a slash, "But it seems to be all might no speed. Makes me wonder.. I got it Kenny I think I can hack us up a new transformation because I'm super familiar with the DNA form my time on your papa's watch!"

Skurd then hit the dial and said, "Let's go Humungousaur." In a moment there was a bright flash as Kenny grow bigger and Black star backed away as he stood before Kenny's twelfth alien " Humungousaur!" The alien said looking his the alien force version of the transformation.

In a moment Humungousaur gained skates that were blue and looked like Xlr8 wheels and Skurd said, "No Xlr8 skating Humungousaur.. That was horrible!"

In a moment the large Alien moved at xlr8 speeds and Tailed whacked Black stair into death city and when he landed there was Humungousaur who grabbed Black star and smashed him into the street, "Speed and power! Good combo Skurd!"

Black stat then got up waving a ripped off part of his hands on the ninja sword mode as his left arm hang limp ,"you win dude! I can't beat roller skating dinosaur man right now! Need more practice before I go up against this random level awesome!"

Kenny then timed out and returned to human form and shock hands with Black star with a smile.

Tsubaki returned to human form and dust herself off, "I need a bath!"

Skurd then said, "why yes now that surely took our minds off that fact brew is in enemy hands

Later on while Kenny was walking around Free jumped out in his wolf man form and roared as he covered his ball and chain in ice making it larger as he swung it at Kenny with a kick only for Kenny to jump back and turned into Humungousaur.

Free blinked as he looked up and said, "ok now that's new!" in a moment Humungousaur grow to max size and gained a headblast mace on his left arm as he went in for a jump as Free jumped back.

Free opened his mouth to fire a demon eye cannon blast at the super sized target the blast was so large Free couldn't see past it's light when it fired.

He heard screamed and when the light died down there was a large hole in the ground and no Kenny and he face palmed, "boss want him to go crazy not die!"

he then heard a tinny voice say, "Never to both!" Free then looked to his left should and there was Greymatter smirking, with Skurd on his back, "With Skurd's help I was able to bring Xlr8 speeds and Grey matters tiny size together. The size made it so your blast didn't even come close to me! And the speed made it so I knock right up on you hitting pressure points! He said with a happy cocky smirk.

Skurd then said, "Next time you move you will either throw up or pass out..or maybe both!"

Free then growled and went to grab him but froze the were wolf then fell over passed out on to the street.

Greymatter then timed out as Kenny put his hands in his pocket and looked sadly saying , "Aww I no throw up most have been off on my math!"

Skurd rolled his eyes and said, "Well now aren't you a chip off the old block."

Kenny looked to the slime ball on his wrist, "you know if I had Bloxx that would have been pretty punny!"

Skurd rolled his face and did what was his version of a face palm "Can we just call someone to pick up the werewolf immortal, who stole a witches magic by ripping out her eye and sticking it in his own skull.." Skurd's eyes widen as he said, "Well now I bet that hasn't been said very much!"

Kenny nodded and hit a button and said, "Omnitrix call mom!" in a moment Jessica's voice came up and happily asked," hi sweety what's up?"

Kenny then proudly said, "I beat up the immortal werewolf and his knocked out need pick up and I got alien twelve!"

Meanwhile in a dark lab Medusa was looking at the news on her smart phone, " Man with the demon eye captured by young alien shape shifter, and he did it as Greymatter!"

Medusa sighed as she put the phone into her pocket and walked off, "and there goes my last good pawn I have very little!" She then heard something and looked into a room through a crack in the door to see the Kishin.

Medusa smiled and whispered, "he's here I can capture some of his wave length to speed up my own kishin's growth!" she then gasped when she noticed something else her sister Arachne walking out in a black kimono.

the older witch then pulled the Kishin into a kiss.

Medusa then looked away form the crack in the door she was red and covering her mouth as she gasped, "O M G! This is hella crazy! My sister and the Kishin! .. New plan! New plan!"

the next morning in front of the DWMA Medusa was waving a white flag, "here to surrender I brought the real brew with me if you want it you most accept my terms of surrender! As I got it magically locked into one of my light serpents!" She said with a big smile!

In a moment Medusa was cuffed by glowing green energy bands and turned to see Ben as Atomic-x Medusa smiled, "Not one of the terms but I'll accept noun the less."

In a moment there was yell as Jessica ran up holding Excalibur in weapon form and she pointed it at Medusa making Medusa's eyes widen as the sword said, "you fool she is mad!"

Jessica then looked to the blade, "What did I say about talking in the cave!?"

the sword then gasped and shut up clearly shaking in it's owners hand.

Stein was walking up he removed his glasses blow on them cleaned them then put them back on and blinked in confusion as he said, "Not even my crazy can explain this!"

Medusa's eyes widen as she stared at the holly sword and said, "How the hell did you control that fucking thing? I mean this is too crazy!"

Lord death walked up and said, "I have to agree with the witch let's get her locked up and after this your explaining how this happened Jessica."

to be continued. 


	28. Clowns! why Clowns!

In the death room

Lord death was looking to Jessica and asked, "ok how did you get Excalibur to shot up?"

Jessica span the blade around making the light wings appear on her back for a moment as she said, "I just told him to shot up or I would rip off his nose!"

Spirit jumped up and yelled, "THAT'S ALL IT TAKES!?"

Jessica laughed, "You sound like those fairies!" the sword then said, "At last someone passed the real test."

Lord death's mask morphed to mimic a raised eye brow, "hold on a minute you mean you acted like that as a test?" he was confused.

the sword then said happily , "Why yes a meister most control the weapon in battle not the other way around, if I can get a meister to do all those things noun of it wouldn't be the replacement for my last meister!"

Jessica then banged the sword on the table and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING!" The sword groaned in pain before shutting up.

Lord death watched on in shock, "It hasn't even said fool yet! I'm scared!" he said starting to shake and shiver.

Elsewhere Ben was leading the chained up Medusa by a chain leash to the death room.

Medusa sighed happily and said, "it's like a dream come true well kind of we're missing a few things or should I say have a few to many things!" she giggled making Ben turn around for a second become spider monkey and web her mouth closed before returning to normal.

He now lead the now webbed up mouthed Witch to the death room but you could tell the witch was happy about this turn of events and when they got to the death room to things happened.

one Lord death gave the witch a reaper chop knocking her to the ground, Jessica then cut off the webbing and with the light wings on her back as she said, "NOW TALK BITCH BEFORE I CUT YOU IN HALF! YOU WANT TO BE HOME WRECKER!"

Ben rubbed his beard and said, "Jessica honey you are so beautiful right now it's not even funny honey!" he said happily.

Jessica then blushed and said, "Honey let me threaten the bad guy save it for later!"

Medusa growled and said, "Agreed this is hot!" Jessica then jumped back and screamed saying, "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH OF A WITCH! YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T ANSWER THAT THERE ISN'T ENOUGH HOURS IN THE GOT DAM DAY!"

Medusa then sat up and happily giggled, "Lol. Any way, The deal is I tell you where my sister and her new boyfriend the Kishin is hiding and I give you brew and you don't try and kill me till the Kishin is beaten. I mean come on we got Ben that thing is going done! I mean Ben turned in to a form that is pure insanity when it was let lose! And he's still sane! No way the Kishin can win! Hash tag team Benten!" She giggled happily.

Lord death whispered to Spirit and said, "she's creeping me out more than normal spirit!"

spirit then cried and said, "My poor maka she'll probably have to call the Kishin step dad, and you step grandpa lord death!"

Ben then became Atomic-x and said, "if it means ending this noun-sense then lets try this!" he then grabbed Medusa by the head making her scream as she glow green making a green light leave her body and land in Lord death's hand were it became brew!

Ben then dropped the smiling while gasping in pain witch, "you thought you could get untied by hiding it in your body I have the powers of alien-x with out the weakness to knock it out is a simple task! Now we'll keep our word tell us were your sister is or I'll just go brainstorm and rip the information form your mind!"

Jessica fanned herself with her left hand while holding her sword in the right, "oh my dear I love it when you play bad cop!"

Medusa smiled happily and creepily said, "Agreed!"

Everyone jumped back and yelled, "STOP IT!"

Ben then turned into brainstorm and said, "Fuck it! Mind reading! I'll probably have nightmares for a month after this won't i?"

Medusa smiled and happily said, "More like years at least you'll remember the mother of your oldest child." She then gave a wink.

Ben shivered in his shell, Lord death lost all color as he head his head, Spirit yelled, "the fuck is wrong with the gorgon family?"

Jessica held her sword at Medusa's neck and said, "you know sense he's ripping it form your head you technically didn't live up to your end of the deal!

Medusa then blinked and her eyes widened in shock, "OH FUCK I WAS TO DISTRACTED BY THE HOTNESS THAT IS BEN TO THINK!"

In a moment lighting sparked Brainstorm's head to Medusa's and seconds later Brainstorm fell back and timed out holding his head Ben said, "Got it and a lot of other shit! Sicko!"

in a moment Jessica put her blade on top of medusa's head and in a moment it blow golden as she said, "Genie hunter!" in a moment Medusa explode into sparks of white light vanishing.

Jessica dropped the sword letting him take on his bipedal form.

Excalibur adjusted his top had and danced around before saying, "what a fool that witch was! She couldn't see what she chased was impossible!"

Lord death looked at brew and said, "Ok then we have all we need Ben relay the location to Spirit and ready a strike! Jessica use Excalibur to find Kid and Crona we need them to retrieve the Key so we can turn this thing on!"

Spirit then looked to lord death and said, "Permission to join the battle as Helen's weapon?"

Lord death nodded and said, "Granted for you to be your girlfriend's weapon! Just send me Stinger I need a death scythe who is a scythe for this!"

they all nodded and broke apart.

Later on Crona and Kid were in a ghost town with Jessica.

Jessica shouldered Excalibur as she hugged Crona and said, "Good luck you two need to get the key so we can end this!"

Crona hugged back before braking it, "don't worry mom I will!" in a moment Jessica teleported away in golden light.

Crona and Kid then turned and went into the ghost town.

Crona taking on her anodite form as she hovered by Kid who was holding patty and liz's gun forms and asked, "So what are we looking for my cute little reaper boy!"

Kid turned red at the pet name and he said," while my other worldly angel two guardians!"

In a moment two man made clowns jumped out and roared making Crona turn back to normal hide behind Kid and crying in horror.

She was on the ground with her knees to her chest crying behind Kid, "Clowns! Make them go away Kid! Make them go away!"

Kid Patty and liz looked back in shock stunned.

Liz then yelled, "REALLY CLOWNS AFTER EVERYTHING THIS IS WHAT SCARES YOU!?"

Patty blinked inside her weapon form, "well.. it's a logical thing to be scared of.."

Kid just looked at Crona now a crying mess before turning to the twin clowns and roaring as his liens glow making patty and Liz turn into giant version of there arm cannon form and he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER CRY!" in a moment they fired and the clowns along with most of the ghost town were destroyed.

Kid then fell over as Patty and Liz became human!

Crona in a moment hugged the almost passed out drained kid and kissed his head, "My hero!"

Patty looked to her big sister and asked in confusion, "What just happened big sister?"

Liz then looked at her and said in shock, "How the hell should I know?" Do I look like I understand energy beings and grim reapers?"

Patty then point to a large stair case revealed thanks to the building over it being destroyed in Kid's massive soul cannon blast. " look that most be were the key is!"

Liz then made Patty look to see Crona and Kid kissing, and she coughed, "Focus love birds focus!"

Kid and Crona didn't pay attention.

Patty stuck her tongue out, "really guys! Really!?"

To be continued. 


	29. the war begins!

Walking down the stairs Liz looked to Crona and said, "Clowns?" She sound shocked, "you're an alien energy being who wrecked the squid thing that wrecked us, But yet clown make you brake down crying?" She sound stunned!

Crona was still tearing up a little as she said, " My family always runs into demon clowns! They are our natural enemy. We either come out swinging or cry! And apparently I'm a crier!" she said still fearful.

Kid was walking down the stairs as he said, "It doesn't matter right now the guards are gone! Now we just need to get this key to death city so we can turn on Brew. So we can stop my big brother form bring on the apocalypse! .. Oh the madness of my family life!" he said honestly not believing what he just said, and his tone showed it.

Meanwhile on the plumber base.

Verdona was holding baby Cici who was sound a sleep using a her energy hair to operate a monitor to check in on the battle field.

Right off the back She spotted Gwen as an anodite form leading the allied witches against the enemy ones.

Rook leading the normal plumber troops into battle, and kevin in metal form smashing through golems with mace fists.

Verdona looked around "Wait were's ben?" she asked in confusion.

down on the battle field.

Helen was running a right speed slashing Golems holding Spirt as she tapped the side of her helmet and said, "Verdona Kid and Crona check in yet?"

a voice then said, "last I got was guards destroyed!" she sound panicked.

elsewhere inside the castle

Ben as Fourmungousaur was smashing through buildings as Jessica held out Excalibur making the enemies they came to fall over form it's light.

Jessica was smiling as she said, "come on let's find the bitch and her boyfriend! This has gone on long enough!" she yelled in rage. "And I've had it up to here with this gorgon witches!" she held Excalibur over her head, to show how mad she was.

in side the neck room they came to Arachne of what looked kind of like her it was a giant way big sized spider but it's head was replaced with Arachne's upper body at normal human size, she spike and said, "behold the power of my soul!"

in a moment a spider leg came down making Jessica hold out Excalibur holding it back!

Ben then became Atomix-x and smashed his fist together before punching her in the leg making her fall over and he said, "Then Face Atomic-x and his lovely life!"

Jessica giggled happily and smiles saying, "Why thank you darling!"

elsewhere back with Kid and Crona.

They all finally made it to the ground and Patty pulled out the sword like Key and said, "ok magic lady teleport us out of here!" She said happily.

Crona crossed her arms, "Patty if I could teleport Don't you think I would have teleport us to the bottom? This place is field with Anti-magic I can't cast a spell here!" She said arms crossed ticked!

Liz then fell over and cried, "you mean we have to go back up the ten story spiral stair case!?" she was in tears horrified at the idea!"

Kid sighed as he sadly said, "Come on let's get start!" he then took a step back up and soon everyone followed him back up.

Meanwhile on the battle field.

Kenny was Wildvine using his roots to tie up enemy soldiers he then closed his eye as Black star showed up using the ninja sword uncanny sword mode hybrid to slash the enemy soldiers making them turn into evil human souls.

Black star smiled and jumped happily, "lots of Death scythes are being made today!"

Skurd rolled his eyes and said, "You don't have to be so happy about it? You have any idea how creepy that is?"

Maka then jumped down joining them and shouldering soul, "What can we say this is war!" She said smirking and growling, "A war my mother start! So we have to finish! I WON'T CALL KID UNCLE!"

She then covered her mouth as Devin landed and laughed "I know what it's like to have mother issues Maka I'll happily help you smash through them" He said happily, Making Maka blush and play with her hair for a second before turning to swing her scythe at an enemy solider.

Devin made his flaming mace fist and turned to smash a golem as he said, "What is taking Crona and kid so long to get that dam key!" He yelled!

Back inside the base!

Arachne was down to half size as she span her spider legs turning into a spinning blades that almost got Jessica and Ben at the angle she was spinning at.

But Ben and Jessica teleport to a ledge above her as Ben smiled and crossed his arms to become Humungousaur and he smiled as he held his hands out and made it rain acid down on the witch!

The witch screamed in pain as her spinning stopped and her skin cracked to get it off revealing a slightly smaller version of her spider body. She panted and said, "Fuck it my sister made fighting you look so easy!" She growled in rage!

Jessica then spotted her trying to knock down the wall and held out her sword making her and her husband vanish in golden light and appear below her as she said, "A spider's underbelly is a weakness!" she said happily

in a moment Ben fired Acid at said underbelly making the with scream in pain and shattered give more times so she was now visibly smaller.

she then jumped back and was growling with rage, "Dam you Tennysons! My sister was right you are the biggest threat to us!" she was In raged growling and in a moment the spider part of her body shattered into dust as she stood as her normal self-holding her fan open as she said, "It's clear being a giant is only making it easier for you two, to hit me!"

a light form her fan then fired off making large number of human sized spiders come fourth and charge.

Jessica smirked and held out her sword gaining the golden wings of light as light shined making the spider's explode as she smirked and happily said, "Got anything else?"

Arachne's left eye was twitching, as she said, "Got dam it!"

meanwhile back with Kid and crona's group.

Crona stopped climbing the stairs and screamed in rage, "GOT DAM IT!" she then summoned her bloody wings, "It's been so long sense I need them I forgot I have fucking wings!" She was enraged at herself and face palming!

Kid looked at her and raised an eye brow as Liz cried and Patty yelled in rage, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WE WALKED ALL THE WAY DOWN THERE AND HALF WAY BACK UP NOW YOU REMEMBER THE FUCKING WINGS!"

Crona then took the sword Key in one hand and said, "I know girls just turn into Guns so your easier to carry!" the twins then became guns and Kid grabbed them as Crona Grabbed Kid's left arm with her free hand and took off flying as fast as she could.

and when they where out of the pit She made them all vanish in pink light and reappear in the death room.

to see Blair the cat, Angela Lord death, the trains engine brew, Stein, Stinger and Maria

In a moment Lord death took the key and said, "ok Ebon time to come out!" he then broke the Key and Ebon came out of it.

Ebon looked to lord death and said, "Long time no see lord death!"

Patty turned back to human and looked confused and said, "there was a guy in the key?"

Crona crossed her arms and smiled, "No patty he is the Key clearly he is brews maker and he made Brew to only work once and only he can start it, So he clearly hooked his soul to the Key allowing him to live with out a body till he turns Brew on!"

Ebon nodded and looked to her, "Correct such a smart young sorceress." He then looked to Death and said, "Let me guess You didn't listen to paradox now your son is about to end the world again?"

Lord death nodded and Ebon looked to brew and said, "then I most listen to Paradox he warned me of this so I shall do what he told me! Brew open and grant Lord deaths' wish to join the battle!"

in a moment the city rose up and became a robot as controls appeared in the death room and Lord death jumped into them and smiled happily as the city turned robot flow into the air, "LET THE BATTLE BE JOINED!"  
Ebon then faded away.

Kid was staring wide eyed with liz as he laughed, only way for my father to go anywhere would be to give the city legs, well he not only did that but also gave it arms and jets too!"

Crona's arm was crossed and she gave a flat, "Lame!"

to be continued. 


	30. War between parent and child!

In the battle Against Arachne, Ben was Coldshock shocking and holding the Witch down making her scream as Jessica charged Excalibur held out so it phased harmlessly through her husband , but impaling the witch!

In a moment Jessica pulled the blade back as Arachne fell down turning into a soul and Ben timed out and hugged his wife, in a moment the two happily kissed.

Excalibur as a sword then laughed and said, "foolish witch nothing beats the power of a good marriage."

Elsewhere on the battel field.

Kevin was made of metal using his left hand morphed into a sword to slash at more golems!" Can someone brake the golem makers skull in already!" he yelled in rage.

Justin Law jumped down firing his law-abiding silver gun to cut the heads off of all the golems as he sadly said, "I'm working my way to him! But he seems to be hiding a lot! And making Golems that look like him with a piece of his soul wavelength. I can't tell the difference between the real one and the fakes I keep running into!"

Giriko or five of him walked out and laughed as they got there chain saw feet ready and charged in.

Kevin just covered himself in spikes impaling two of them making then bleed out red mud he blinked, "made form red earth so it kind of looks like blood when they are hit! You have to give it to his attention to detail at least!" he said begrudgingly impressed.

Justin law smiled as he summoned his Guillotine blades to both arms and charged in spinning to slash them rapidly making the red mud gush out of them with each slice as he growled, "Come out and face us Coward!"

In a moment a large buzz saw with an energy blade span in to the battle Only for Gwen to fly down and make an energy fall and the buzzsaw unfold into a human that looked like a female Giriko making everyone blink in confusion.

Giriko yelled out in rage, "I NEED A NEW BODY AND I RAN OUT OF MALE BLOOD RELATED DESCENDANTS!" She growled in rage before turning back in to a Buzz saw and becoming trapped in an energy ball so she went nowhere but kept trying.

Gwen was holding out a hand and said, "So much rage! I think she's going to explode!" she said worried and in a moment a large bang happened in side the ball.

Kevin blinked and said, "I thought exploding in rage was just a figure of speak!" he was in disbelief, but all the golems fell over dead with there forger.

In a moment what looked like death city turned into a robot landed on the battle field and Kevin looked up at it confused, "he got one wish and he wished for city become giant robot!" He said stunned.

Gwen face palmed, "How about wishing for a machine that destroys the madness wave length so all this world's problems are gone as no one can go crazy anymore!?" she asked pointing out the waste of a wish this robot was."

Justin Law sighed and said, "oh my lord why does thou not think ahead." He sadly said.

Rook walked over to him and point to the robot as the base start moving as it was a giant robotic spider, "and it gets more stupid!"

a second later the city robot gabbed it's fingers into the spider bot's eyes and flipped it over. Making every one face Palm.

Kenny's eyes widened, "Wait mom and that were still in that thing!" he yelled out.

Black star was rolling around laughing his butt off, "your parents are going to kick Death's ass for this one man!"

Maka sighed and said, "this got stupid real fast!"

Soul nodded and crossed his arms, "Big time!"

Devin was face palming, "this is the stupidest thing I ever saw! And I've Seen a lot of stupid!"

Tsubaki sighed and said nothing just crossing her arms and looking away.

Inside the spider base.

Ben and Jessica were now on what was once the sealing eyes spinning as Jessica got up and picked up an dizzy Excalibur making him turn back into a sword," Honey death will pay for this one!"

They then saw an arm smash through and grab something and in a moment the robot eat it.

In the Death room Asura Appeared and looked to Lord death and said, "Wait you want to fight me face to face? Dad you had a robot why not just crush me when you grabbed me ending this crap!"

Kid then yelled to his dad and said, "BIG TIME DAD HAVE TO AGREE WITH BIG BROTHER ON THIS ONE!"

Crona then yelled out, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WISH FOR A MACHINE THAT WOULD JUST MAKE HIS SOUL OVER LOAD FORM MADNESS SO HE EXPLODED AND SKIPPED THE WHOLE BATTLE!?"

Blair the cat then yelled out, "YEAH THIS WAS KIND OF STUPID DEATH SIR!"

Stinger then became a scythe and Lord death grabbed it as he said, "Sir. I have to agree with them you did waste the wish!"

Lord death's mask morphed to mimic a scowl as he said, "Ok I get it! I get it! I was to short sighted and blind by rage to use the wish right, or even take advantage of the robot! You all got dam happy now!?"

Stein adjusted his gear and happily said, "Kind of!"

Asura closed his mask and fired a blast form his mouth and said, "Let's do this battel that should have been skipped old man!"

In a moment Lord death swung Stinger rapidly cutting the blast in to harmless sparkles as he yelled in a murderous tone ,"SOUL RESONANCE! KISHIN HUNTER!" in a moment Stinger's weapon form grew and gained four massive rainbow energy scythe blades with crazy edges.

Lord death then flow in swinging in a mad murderous rage, "NOW HOLD STILL SON!"

Asura was avoiding it as he said, "I can deal with pain in the here and now like most people!" he then held his hands together making four strange round symbols appear holding back the weapon, "it's the fear of future pain that gets us!" he said calmly as his mask opened.

Lord death jumped back and yelled out, "Does this have a point!" he growled in rage as he summoned his reaper jets and turned them on Asura and as they fired off energy beams rapidly shattering his shield.

Asura smiled as his weapon partner appeared in his mouth and he fired off a beam as he some how said, "The fear of me hurting others in the future has you murderously made father, it is the topic point! It's not what I've done here and now but what I could do in the future that is fueling this!"

Lord death summoned a shield in the shape of his mask blocking the beam as raised and eye brow, "Ok so this is not a crazy ramble still got to kill you! LIKE I SHOULD HAVE!"

Asura retracted his weapon as he took to the air making his scarfs moved like four extra arms as he said, "Regret another motivator of madness!" he his scarfs then joined his two hands as he held them out summoning six symbols that shoot massive fireballs at the reaper. "regret drives us to crazy as we only view the world in one timeline! As someone who saw other timeless I can confirm there is no need to feel regret half the time!"

Lord death dropped his shield and span Stinger around flowing them back at the Kishin.

The Kishin moved in the air avoiding the returned attack as he said, "Father I've viewed two timelines where you did kill me! It either lead to Kid taking my place this day, or no kishin at all depending on at what point you created him form your own soul!"

Kid left eye widen as he stood beside a staring at him patty and liz, "Say what?"

The Kishin Looked to his father who joined him in the air, "your regret at not killing me is half unfounded. Or completely unfound depending on witch point kid came to be. Things could have been the same or better! No use braking your mind over witch of the two possible outcomes would have happened so best to live in the present in this timeline instead of playing the what if game!"

Lord death just kept slashing at his first born in murderous rage not saying a word.

Asura then kept avoiding them as he stared at him, "Madness is not evil we all have it you are showing it now! Evil is a matter of how we chose to use the madness. Stein chose to use the madness of slaughter for science and fighting evil! So he is good as he chose to use his madness for good. I chose to use my madness to make the madness within all grow so no can feel fear. Fear is an emotion invented to keep us out of danger to cut down on our chances of dying. My plans put others in danger by removing fear, So I am evil as that was my choice!"

Lord death just growled as he rapidly swung not noticing he was getting closer and closer to his first born.

Asura smiled a happy smile as he continued to avoid them as he said, "being evil was my choice father remember that! It's not your fault it's my fault as when given the facts I choice to hurt others. " He said happily and In a moment lord death froze.

Everyone gasped as they noticed Asura's left hand glowing red and a giant red transparent version of the kishin's former weapon partner was through Lord death's chest. "My choice father Mine!"

Lord death then fell out of the air as Stinger returned to being a normal scythe before vanishing.

asura turned around grabbed Stinger who had a scythe blade coming form his arm, "Time stop and teleport saw it coming kid! I love your aunt so you live!" he sad happily before putting on his mask and screaming making Stinger faint.

the Kishin dropped making stinger fall down on top of lord death as Kid rushed out to his father, "DAD!"

Asura then blast through the roof and flow into the base again and picked up a purple soul and spotted Jessica and Ben as Asura said, "Pain in the here and know can be dealt with! I'll keep her with me at all times!" he then eat the soul and screamed as light filled the area.

Jessica grabbed her husband and teleported out into the battle field as the base shattered to reveal a way big sized Kishin.

his outfit now just the robe he wore when he first awoken as he screamed in rage making many fall down laughing insanely.

To be continued.


	31. Kishins!

Out before the giant Kishin was Ben Jessica Kenny skurd , Gwen Kevin, Devin, Maka soul, and just joining them was Crona and Kid holding Patty and liz in arm cannon mode.

Crona was in Anodite form and she blinked and said, "Well now this isn't good!" She said as she fired off a mana Blast with her Cousin Gwen! Only for the Kishin to eat it ti and spit it back at the group making them brake apart.

Devin held Maka as he flow out of the way and looked at her, "Well this is bad!"

In a moment Ben became Atomix-x and charged, with a leap in Punching the Large Kishin in the face knocking it back as he landed how ever the scarfs moved and knocked him back making him slide in the dirt back.

Ben rubbed his jaw and spotted purple blood, "He drew blood form Atomix-x!" he said stunned.

Jessica watch as the thing got up and she held out Excalibur firing off a ray of light that hit it in the chest making a whole but it didn't seem to affect the thing!

one of the scarfs tried to swing the group and Kevin grabbed hold of one and absorbed what it was made of and in a moment he morphed his hand in an axe and slashed the scarf making the Kishin back away and scream!

Kevin looked himself over and touched himself, "What the hell is him and these things made of?" clearly confused about how his small cut hurt the thing more then the massive hole in it's chest!

Kid held out his arm cannons and fired while moving to the left as he yelled, "BROTHER OVER HERE! "he yelled in rage Making Liz scream, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Kid's lines glow as he happily said, "Drawing his attention so they can attack it form behind!" He watched happily as his brother sluggishly and sloppily moved after him, "His brain wasn't upscaled with him! He is having trouble moving that large body!" he said happily as he added, "Just like Mad medusa!"

The Kishin then roared trying to crush Kid but he summoned his board below him and kept avoiding it!

behind Gwen and Crona held out there hands as Jessica raised her blade and all fired off an energy blast that hit it in the back of the head making it yell in pain but that was about it!"

Maka quickly preformed soul resonance with soul and sent out a witch hunter attack but all it did was slash it's lower back below the whole as she yelled, "WHY THE HELL IS KID HAVING THE BETTER LUCK?"

Crona rubbed her energy chin as she watched Kid easily avoiding and firing on his brother, "Maybe because they are family and made out of similar stuff"

Kenny looked to his watch and smiled " finally in the green!" he then turned in to Humungousaur and in a moment Skurd gave him Waterhazard's and he was about to fire but Ben stopped him.

Ben then looked to Crona, "Crona I think you're right!" he then rubbed his Chin as he added, " Chance are it's probably more mystic then just family. Something in the soul! Kenny son you where able to pull off a soul resonance with Skurd right?"

Kenny nodded as did Skurd as he added, "yeah but I'm pretty sure it was a fluke dad!" he said rubbed the back of his head in embracement.

Skurd then nodded along and said, "yeah as much as I would like to take credit for such a thing old friend, I most agree with your son it was a fluke we have no idea how we did it or how to redo it!"

Ben then rubbed his chin and said, "Ok now We know Maka and soul can pull off a chain resonance, Honey can you do it?" he said looking to his wife.

Jessica put a hand on a hip and shoulder her weapon partner, "Sorry dear I'm only resonating with Excalibur right now because he is doing all the work on it! That's half of what him a legendary weapon hold him your doing soul resonance takes no practice with him"

Ben face palmed and sighed, "Ok then the only ones that could use Chain resonance to damage this thing are Maka Soul, Kid, Patty and liz! Because Black star and Tsubaki had to be come part of the laughing mad missives thanks to this guys soul wave length!"

Crona then hovered over to her dad and said "Dad I think I may be able to resonate with Kid!"

Ben held his chin and said, "Well it's our only hope to end this so why not give it a try we have nothing to lose! I mean it's not even focused on it!"

Devin picked up Maka and ran off with her at Super speeds so she was near Kid and Crona teleport to there side.

Crona then looked to kid and said, "Dad things us doing a chain resonance will be the best bet for handling this!"

Kid nodded and in a moment his patty and Liz's souls were a visible dome, As were Maka and souls, and Crona's, in a moment Maka's connect to Kid's and Crona's tried to connect to both of there souls but Maka's connection was broken send her flying into Devin!

Maka's head was spinning as she asked "What happened?"

Soul looked at Kid and Crona's resonating souls and said, "I think Kid and Crona's soul said no third wheels!"

Devin watched as Kid's two half rings became whole with new pink halves and Crona gained one white halo hovering over her head.

In a moment Kid's cannons took on a much larger form as Crona held her hands together and both fired off a massive energy shoot at the Kishin the blast merged and made a heart shape.

Ben's eye raised as he watched it hit the become engulfed by a heart shaped blast and he said, "Power of love saves the day… a bit corny .. or maybe I'm just saying that as it is thanks to my daughter and her boyfriend!"

when the Blast cleared Asura stood normal still in his bandage outfit but normal sized his mask off gasping for air as he held the massive whole in his chest that was now getting to him making him burn away as he looked at his dissolving into ash hand, "Love and Courage! Two things everyone has. Just like madness and fear, But While I don't know what's stronger courage or fear, I understand Love is the strongest form of madness!"

He held where his heart would be as he saw his soul and Arachne's " We were never strong when we were together, Sorry we lose please for give me my love!" he said sadly as he closed his eyes and his face became one of peace as his body was gone leaving only two souls that where touching like they didn't want to be apart.

In a moment the resonance of Kid and Crona end.

Patty and Liz became human again as Kid ran over and picked up the joined souls as he said," Come here Brother... I'm so Sorry we could never be more then enemies brother... But you learned about love to late to save your soul."

He closed his eyes as Crona returned to normal ran up and hugged him from behind.

Patty was whipping tears form her eyes, "it's so beautiful!"

Kevin crossed his arms as he watched everyone get up the insane laugher gone as he said, "So this is how this adventure ends? Bad guy stopped by the power of love?"

Meanwhile within the Cocoon busted open.

and a humanoid form came out, it had a flea head, large bug wings was dressed in the remains of a hazmat suit but it had four large but forelegs with red four three fingered hands, it took a step in it's black boats clicking on the floor.

IT held it's head with one hand as it spoke in a voice that sound like three speaking at once, "Well that was weird! But one has got to love the results!" it then summoned a staff form a black mass form it's hand.

The staff was tipped in a smaller version of clockworks head as it opened a portal and said, "Now let's see how this Kishin thing works for us!"

It then walked out to see the Gathered army outside and it said, "Nope not ready for this!" it then stepped back in.

Everyone looked confused at what they saw, Kevin breathed a sign of relief, "so it's not over after all!

Crona screamed, "TWO OF IT'S THREE VOICES ARE THOSE DIRTY BUG BROTHERS WHO WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed in rage going Anodite in away that made her energy hair look like fire! She was even a more redish pink!

Black star then held a marshmallow on a stick over Crona's hair and when he removed it, it was roasted and he eat it and said, "Roasted just right!"

In a moment a portal opened up in the sky showing Earth, Ben's version and it's moon!

Crona's eyes opened wide , "Home!"

Kenny rubbed his chin in his human form and said, "ok why is a portal to home doing up there?" he asked.

Skurd then looked to Kenny, "Five bucks says it has to do with the new thing we just saw!"

Ben was human and crossed his arms, "Looks like we have to go home to find and end this thing!"

Black star jumped, "TO ANOTHER PLANET! YAY!"

Maka held Devin's left Wildmutt hand and said, "Well I guess it's your turn to be my tour guide."

Lord death came out walking on the death city robot's arm so he was still in the city, holding an I.V pole with Stein Stinger and Blair beside him and he said, "Well now What did I miss and why is there a whole in the sky!?"

Kevin then smiled and said, "Clearly medusa had another Kishin waiting for when this one eyed!" his arms where crossed as he smirked.

Lord death face palmed as he said, 'I get it I get it! I should have wished for an end to all maddens not a giant robot!"

To be continued. 


	32. Blast off!

Crona was on the space station walking with Kid, " It was so simple beat your brothers ass and get this shit over with!" She said in rage! "But no the bitch had to have a back up plan!" she added angrily.

Kid then patted her back and tried to give her a hug but Crona stopped her, 'Don't you calm me down! I WANT TO BE PISSED OFF!" she said turning into an anodite for a moment before returning to normal.

Kid then backed up and in fear said, "right dearest!" he then muttered under his breath, "she is so beautiful when she's angry!"

elsewhere.

Maka was on a deck looking out at the worm whole in space leading to Ben's earth, with Devin who was in human form, so she was looking over his head with smiled, "So space! I bet it's nothing to you or anyone else form here." She was red.

Devin turned around and smirked as he said, "Yeah it's no big deal! The thrill wears off pretty quickly," He then turned around smiling brightly.

Maka turned redder and tapped her fingers together shyly, and said, "Look I know I'm a few years older then you but.." she was then stopped mid-sentence by Devin taking on his monster form and leaning down to kiss her.

Maka's smiled as steam came out of her ears and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

That is when Soul walked in then walked out saying, "I won't' ruin the moment it would be uncool!"

Elsewhere.

Patty was sitting down singing, "Oh we're going on a space ride! Going for a space ride yay!" she sound happy while Liz was strapped into a seat wearing a crash helmet shaking.

Eruka frog then walked in to check something she adjusted her caller and said, "I don't know why you're worried chance of failure of the hall is an acceptable ten percent."

Liz then fainted when she heard that! Eruka laughed for a second before turning to leave.

Elsewhere.

Tsubaki was walking with Kenny.

Tsubaki looked embarrassed, "I can't believe they had to sedate Black star!" her tone carried over her embarrassment.

Kenny then crossed his arms and said, "I know? I've never seen someone get space madness pre-take off before!" he said in shock as Skurd nodded along on his wrist agreeing with his host!

Tsubaki hide her face with her hand, "I can't believe this! Any of it I mean I'm still hung on you being an alien for crying out loud!" She said before she started breathing hard!

In a moment Kenny became Xlr8 ran off and returned with a paper bag and hand it to her, "Breath into the bag!"

Tsubaki then start breathing into the bag to try and calm down!

elsewhere down in death city Lord death has his whole patched but was still holding an iv pole as he walked with Stinger as he said, "I can't believe this!" he was looking at the space station!

Stinger then rubbed his chin and said, "I can't believe you wasted that wish on a giant ass robot we where going to have to take down anyway! Do you know how pissed the people who's homes became part of that thing are? I mean it was the stupidest thing ever!"

Lord death looked to him and said, "there use to be a time when people respected death!" he said sounding ticked.

Stinger then crossed his arms, "And there use to be a time you earned it but we wouldn't have hole in reality if you wished away madness so everyone lost respect for you! I mean the only reason weapons are meister are still around you is because you sigh the checks we get for completing missions! And Money talks!" He said happily.

Lord death looked at him his mask morphing to mimic a raised eye brow, "did you just tell me to pay back everyone's respect?"

Stinger held up his hands and happily said, "you're words not mine!"

the Grim reaper then looked back up at the station as it's engines began to glow green, "they are about to take off!"

Meanwhile back on.

in the engine room Helen was with Spirit.

Helen smiled as she used her speed to check everything a few times as she said, "We're good! "

Spirit smiled as he hugged her and said, "So we're leaving through the portal after the new Kishin!" Helen then hugged him back and in a moment the two kissed.

elsewhere on the bridge Ben was standing arms crossed With Jessica and Excalibur.

Ox then ran in then ran in and yelled, "We're all clear to go sir!"

Ben then hit a button and said, "Ok we're about to move! Grandma Gwen please shield us form the front!" in a moment a pink energy wall was in front of them.

In a moment Rook walked in with Kevin and Kevin hand Rook a key.

Rook then unlocked a case revealing a button and he hit it making the station move forward through the portal they where off back home for the last leg of the journey.

elsewhere on Earth in undertown's black hole bar

the new Kishin had all the villains inside frozen using his clock work staff as it spoke, "As you see this fusion has given us quite a lot of power! Most of it, stolen form Tennyson!"

He then walked around spinning as he came to Zombozo, "come on we can all be friends I like to share! Just think what you can do Zombozo if you had the power of ghostfreak!?"

He then moved over to Animo's head in a rank witch was on a spider drone that was frozen in the air, "I could give you super regenerative alien DNA allowing you to regrow your body Doctor! Imagine it! You with real hands again!" He said happily.

He then moved over to Thunderpig and said, "How about I give you some fire breath! Think of the irony of a pig roasting people My little piggy!"

He then span over to and smiled, "How would you like to go back to being a dinosaur?"

He then moved around, to the middle, "all this and more! If you just sigh on the line!" he said as magic contract appeared in front of all of them as what every they could use to sigh start to work for them again.  
in a moment pens appeared in the drone hand as Animo signed, "why contract?" he asked wondering!"

The Kishin then walked over to Animo and made the head glow green as he said, "Just having a little fun!" in a moment the Tank around Animo's head explode as his body regrow he was in only black shorts.

Animo looked to his hands below the elbow to see they where Wildvines and the Kishin said, "this isn't perfect just be happy you have a body again!"

Animo dust himself off before making his left hand grow thorns making it a mace as he said, "point taken and super powers is also nice!"

Liam then sighed and turned back into his Humungousaur form he once had and flex saying, "Ready to smash a Tennyson now!" he said happily.

All the villains smirked and start to sign triggering them to glow!

Meanwhile on a deck in the space station Maka, Soul, Kid Patty Liz, Tsubaki and Black star were standing looking at the other earth before them it's strange to them son and moon.

Kid adjusted his tie as he said, "You all understand this makes us the aliens now! As this is not our world!" he said calmly.

Black star then yelled, "THEN TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!" he said jokingly.

Liz just fainted on the spot!

Soul laughed and put his hands in his pocket, "So cool!"

to be continued. 


	33. Welcome home!

In the plumber base's Jessica was holding baby Cece and smiled and looked at the earth, "see that see you're home now!" The baby looked at the planet confused.

Ben chuckled at it as he smiled, "Well I wonder how Crona is taking it!"

Elsewhere at a large viewing window was Crona Kid, Patty liz, Devin, Kenny Skurd black star Tsubaki, Maka and Soul.

Soul looked at the other earth and it's sun and moon, "they look so weird?" he said crossing his arms.

Kid chuckled, "and I'm sure they say the same thing about ours making that a matter of perspective." He said with smile as he watched Crona smile happily at the planet.

Kenny patted his sister's back and said, "We're almost in teleporter range sister!"

Crona then looked to Kenny and she turned into an anodite, and smiled and said, "Screw that!" she then rose her hand, making all of them Vanished and repair on the roof of a building in a city with a clear view of a certain monument Ben always seemed to have trouble saving.

Crona then smiled and happily said, "welcome to Omnitrix city! The most busy space port on earth!" she said happily as she added, "it may be me and my family's home but I still call Bellwood my home town!"

Soul was looking around at all the high buildings and he held his head and fell over on his butt, "No no! too high too high!" he said turning green.

Black star looked around seeing what was either space ships or flying cars fly around and he said, "I've never felt so small and unimportant!" he said stunned at the scale of the city!

Kid looked around at the buildings and structures and simple said, "Well this explains why death city did not impress." He then looked at one odd building it had a large round level up top and he said, "that's the tallest building it bet it's important!"

Liz then smiled and said, "it's that the mayor's office? She said puzzled.

patty then smiled and said, "Maybe the president's office?" she asked just as puzzled.

Kenny and Crona looked at each other with a smirk and gave each other a thumbs up.

Maka looked at it and said, "Why the round deck up top?" she asked confused.  
Devin smiled as he crossed his arms and said, "because Jessica want it!" they all then looked at him confused.

Tsubaki blinked and said, "Say what?" She said lost.

Crona and Kenny then laughed holding there guts as they said, "It's just our house!"

The people for death city looked stunned unable to think!

Kid then point at the tower witch put his mansion to shame and said, "That perfectly symmetrical structure bigger then anything in death city is just your hous?" he asked confused and Crona nodded.

Patty then blinked and asked, "all of it?" Kenny nodded.

Maka's left eye widen and said, "Holly shit! Kid your girlfriend's richer then you!" She said in shock!"

Soul looked at the tower then turned green and covered his mouth and said, "No no too big!" he said sounding sick as a dog.

Liz's jaw dropped as she froze in place, shocked.

Kid's jaw dropped as Crona hovered over to him and closed it then kissed his forehead and said, "I told you money didn't matter I loved you for you Kid!" She then kissed his lips making Kid unfreeze and hug the energy being before him as he closed his eyes to return the kiss.

Kenny made a grossed out face, "yuck!"

In a moment everyone heard a scream of some kind of animal and got there game faces on it was at that moment they spot a large bat. A man could ride on it as it glow it's back legs where goat like it had a rat tail and four sets of ears.

the mutated beast roared as on its back was Animo now with his body back full dressed in his omniverse uniform and laughing as he said, "Welcome back Tennysons siblings!" he said happily.

Crona's eyes widen as did Kenny and devin's and they yelled out," YOUR NOT A HEAD IN A JAR ANYMORE!"

the people form death city looked at them and asked, "Say what?"

Animo pulled out his ray gun and happily said, "Oh I see you have new friends and you can thank my new regeneration on a friendly bug man." He then fired his Ray gun making everyone jump back but the beam bounced off the steel roof and hit black star.

In a moment Tsubaki's weapon form hit the ground and she returned to human to see a chicken where Black star once was Crona then snapped her fingers making Black star return to normal.

Black star grabbed Tsubaki who turned into a short sword version of the uncanny sword, and he point it at him, "did you just hit me with a chicken ray!?" He asked in shock!

Animo point to his gun, "Why yes I did!" he then took aim again as his mutant moved through the air.

Kenny turned into big chill and flow at him asking, "WHY CHICKEN RAY?"

In a moment the Bat opens it's mouth and fired a sonic scream off Kenny was being pushed back till Skurd gave him armor made form Waterhazard's exoskeleton.

Kenny smiled behind the crap like mask and flow forward through it and went to hit animo with an ice mace he put on his fist.

Animo at first took Aim with the gun but it was shot out of his hand making him look down to see Kid holding a smoking Gun.

the mad doctor then looked to the incoming mace and jumped off his mutant and held out his left hand making the glove brake as the wildvine hand under it grabbed a ledge and pulled him to it to safety.

Everyone looked at him in Shock as Skurd said, "well that explains how he grew a new body! The man's been injected with Wildvine DNA!" he said as he looked to Kenny and said, "and trust me on that I know my omnitrix DNA my friend."

Maka then yelled out, "HOW IS THE KISHIN GIVING OTHERS BEN'S POWERS?" She said worried.

Crona appeared next to Animo and said, "clearly Ragnarok was used in it's making!" she as she made her eyes glow brighter as he lowered himself to the ground and he said, "oh so after the regrowing the only wildvine part left it's your arms form the elbow down! What that makes it obvious how to stop you!" the mutant bat then flow at her and let out it's sonic scream.

Crona just appeared behind the thing and waved her hand making the mutant return to being a normal bat that flow away.

Black star then jumped down happily, and thanks to his speed the next thing Animo knew his left arm form just above the elbow was cut off making him scream and his eyes widen as it wasn't regrowing.

Animo screamed and said, "I Won't lose to children again!" made His right arm into a wooden torn mace and made his arm stretch as he used it as a fail to try and knock him away but Black star jumped back as Devin showed up before him and grabbed the arm with his heatblast hand making it burn!

the fire traveled up Animo's arm making him scream as he rolled around on the ground," I AM ON FIRE!" in a moment Kenny flow down and breath ice on him making the fire and ice flash to steam and Animo cough his left arm now super thing curled and burned unable to use.

He then looked up to See Maka who had soul to his neck. Animo then said, "Great I lose to kids again! At east my right arm will regrow in time.. I hope! Don't' want to robotic ones, or maybe I can give myself monkey hands they are basically the same as human hands function wise. Thoughts?"

Soul in his scythe form then said,".. ok he crazy!"

Elsewhere Liam was throwing cars and smashing walls roaring enjoying his new power when in front of him teleport in Ben Tennyson and he crossed his arms becoming Fourmungousaur.

Liam looked down and said, "it was fun while it lasted!" he said sadly in a moment two right fist hit him in the face knocking out the bad bird.

Jessica then teleport down holding Cece who was giggling happily, "I'll head home and settle back in with the rest, Go find our other kids who couldn't wait please!" she said with a smile and Ben and turned into a new transformation.

it looked like xlr8 but red a stripeless tail and Jetray's wings under his arms and he said, "Jetr8 is on it!" he then vanished at blinding speed and came across the kids holding down Animo and his mask came up showing a jet ray like face with widen eyes, "HOW DID HE GET A BODY BACK?"

Crona then growled to herself, "The dirty bugs who merged together in to a Kishin is how!" she was holding back some rage.

Animo then sighed and said, "Great now the big one is back! Even with superpowers I can't even win? Maybe I should turn over a new leaf and run a traveling freak show with my mutants?

to be continued. 


	34. Chapter 34

Elsewhere in omnitrix city Helen was running around at high speed swinging spirit as she battled against an ectonurite.

It had it's skin on but was over weight in the remains of Zombozo's shirt and jacket cloth bag with a clown face drawn on it over it's head with one eye hole cut into it between the fake eyes. It even had on a top hat.

the ghost laughed and said, "girl I have the power of ghostfreak the first alien to beat me you can't beat old Zombozo now!" He then vanished form sight.

Helen went on guard but was quickly knocked back into a wall as she screamed, "HOW CAN I HIT WHATI CAN'T SEE!?"

In a moment spirit spoke form his scythe form , "just relay on your other sense!"

A second later a bodiless voice gasped and asked, "Did that scythe just talk?" in a moment Helen dashed and slashed making Zombozo appear holding a slash on his right ghostly arm in pain.

Zombozo looked at the cut then to her wide eyed, "Wait you can't slash a ghost! That's not how this works lady!" he said in shock.

Helen smiled happily as she said, "it's how it works when you have a boyfriend who turns into a magical scythe!"

Zombozo's eyes widen he asked, "Wait say what?" he was stunned and confused and that's when Helen slashed him across the chest making him fall backwards.

The ghost turned invisible again but Helen said, "Your not funny!" triggering a scream of "HOW DARE YOU!"

moments later Helen slashed where she heard the scream making Zombozo appear again his hat falling in apart in to it's left and right halves off the top of his head.

Zombozo sighed and said, "I have got to really keep my big fat mouth shut!" A moment later another slash happened on his left shoulder making that arm hang limp.

Zombozo growled as tentacles burst his eye track and he screamed, "YOU WILL DIE!" he then charged only for Helen to rapidly slash the ghost with Spirit who's blade was glowing in light showing they were resonating.

After awhile a witch hunter attack launched point black on Zombozo making the clown fall down back to his normal undead self.

Zombozo looked at himself as he said, "Wait wait hold on! I got hit so hard I undied!? What the hell?" he sound shocked but in a moment he saw energy cuffs on his hands as Helen shouldered spirit.

Meanwhile.

elsewhere on top of a building Kenny was Humungousaur firing the seed cannon at Psyphon who was now once more half Heatblast.

Psyphon laughed as he walked through the explosions and said, "Please fire won't burn me boy! You are an idiot!"

Skurd then point down and said, "he wasn't aiming for you he was aiming for the floor before low!" he said smugly.

a moment Later Psyphon fell down and land in a large giant bucket and in a moment the lit locked down on top of him and he roared throwing fire at it to burn his way out but nothing happened.

Kenny has big chill then popped his head in and said, "You where on top of a smelting plant. This thing is fire proof now ask yourself this while I don't need to breath what does? Fire!"

Psyphon then blinked as his flames went out making him return to normal as he looked at himself and said, "Oh very witty!" a moment later a big chill fist covered by a Diamondhead boxing glove hit the villain in the face knocking him out.

Elsewhere.

Kevin was throwing random criminals who where now half alien up into a truck with Rook.

Rook sighed, "Did they really thing new powers would give them a win? I mean they are Ben's powers we know how to counter them making them less then useless in the long term!" he sound very annoyed.

Kevin shrugged and said, "You know they were working for something that drives people insane clearly they didn't have the sanity to think logically!" he then throw in some guy who had green skin and Stinkfly wings in and said, "half Stinkfly but all the stink!" he then fanned the air in front his face.  
Down below omnitrix city in it's version of undertown the Kishin was running as he said, "What good is an army if they only last five minutes!" he yelled in all three of his voices.

that is when Atomic-x appeared before him cracking his knuckles.

the new Kishin summoned a spear that looked like it the cosmos to replace it's clockwork staff, "you think that scares me! I have Alien-x powers to!" he then charged in only for Ben to block the spear with his left forearm, and he went in for a left hook only for the Kishin's two left arms to grab his fist.

The kishin's right arms held the spear tight as both charged against eachother neither one gaining any ground against the other, Till Ben headbutted one of the bug head shattering the exoskeleton on it's head making it stumble back and it's alien x spear vanished.

The Kishin held it's head with one hand as he looked to ben and said, "Really man?" in a moment he charged in Punching the downed Kishin in the chest sending it flying through the sealing up and out the street above where it land on a roof top

the Kishin got up and noticed Jessica holding Excalibur so he summoned four crystal sword and charged in only for Jessica to hold her blade out and give it a twist making light explode around her shattering the Kishin's weapons and sending the bug flying away again.

This time the Bug land on the deck of the Tennyson home his head spinning and the plating of his exoskeleton cracked all over.

the bug then noticed Crona using Mana to hold a giant sized can of bug spray witch she sprayed on it making it scream, "IT BURNS!"

the Kishin stumbled back wards falling past the rail and landing down on the street below were he spotted Kenny as Rath with Skurd having given him the Heatblast maces.

In a moment Kenny smashed his weapons together firing a massive fireball point blank on the Kishin!

The bug screamed before it covered it's self in Ice making the ice melt in to water witch but it out making it's shell crack more that is when it saw Verdona hovering neck to him.

Verdona pocked a crack making all the cracks glow as the Kishin sighed, "Well at least it took all of you to take me down!" in a moment his exoskeleton explode leaving nothing but a hazmat suit and a Kishin soul.

Verdona smiled as she made a mana bubble around the soul and hovered it to her and she happily said, "Now let's get this to the death room it's finally over!" she sound so happy.

Later on Crona was on the deck looking at the sunset sitting on a bench with Kid.

Crona looked back to see little Cece sleeping in Jessica's arms as the woman went in side with her father, "So Kid it's all over now."

Kid took her hand and smiled as he said, "it's not over as we still have eachother!" he then looked up at the portal, "And our worlds are forever connect!"

Crona smiled and grabbed his arm and nuzzled it as she happily said, "yeah an anodite and a grim reaper aren't we the odd couple!"

Kid smiled happily at her his face red as he happily said, "yes and I won't have it any other way my other worldly angel!"

Crona giggles at the pet name and said, "Kid this is my planet you're the other worldly one here!"

Meanwhile back on the plumber base.

Maka was hugging Devin who was in his normal human form and spinning him around. "We did it!"

Devin was red as can be and he was about to say something but Maka cut him off by saying, "Also My dad asked Helen to marry her, so I need a date to the wedding. So Devin want to be my date?"

Devin turned red and happily said, "Yeah I would love to Maka."

At that moment Soul stepped out of the shadows and happily yelled, "FINALLY!"

Meanwhile back in death city.

Lord death was on top of his school holding both Kishin souls as he looked up at the portal still hanging in the sky. " Well it's a brave new world after all!" he said happily as he head to the death room to burry the souls.

Lord death sighed as he said, "Witches that are on our side, aliens shape shifters and two dead Kishins, plus a portal linking our world with another earth. Oh Paradox my old friend when you told me the future would be bright and strange you where not kidding."

to be continued.


	35. The End!

Weeks later in Death city Just out side the Death weapon meister Academy.

Helen and Spirit where kissing at there wedding while the gathered Weapons Meister and plumbers cheered.

Maria held her stomach and smiled to Stein, "I know it'll give my mom a heart attack but we're waiting for this little guy or girl to come out before we get married so I can wear my Aunts dress!" she said switching form sad to happy mid-sentence.

Spirit nodded turning his gear, "what ever you wish."

Maka was hugging Devin and she smiled, "Well I have an alien for a step more, She'll be way better then my witch of a birth mom!" She said happily kissing Devin's head making the boy blush.

Soul giggled as he said, "Never though I would see Maka love sick!" A moment later he was on the ground he though Maka had hit him in the head with a book but no Devin had grown his tail and whacked him.

Devin retracted his tail and said, "Sorry soul my tail slipped!" he said his tone making it clear he was lying.

Soul groaned in pain as he said, "You two are perfect for eachother!"

Crona was in simple black dress holding Kid's arm as she smiled, "And Helen has throw the Bouquet!" She then smiled like her Cousin Lucy as the flowers glow pink and flow right in to her open hand as she held Them and nuzzled a Blushing Kid's arm.

Kenny was in a green suit in tie like his dad laughing a little and said, "Don't get cold feet now bro! OR you'll have me and my dad to worry about and also I got Alien-x now!" he said as Skurd on the omnitrix formed the Alien-x sword and Kenny shouldered it.

Kid nodded nervously as he smiled at Crona and start to dance with her happily.

Jessica smiled in her green dress and pulled her husband out on to the dance floor and smiled as she said, "well dear So wraps up another Ben10 or should I say Tennyson family adventure!" She smiled happily.

Ben Gave her a spin then dipped her as he said, "You know as well as I do the adventure never ends in this family!"

Jessica smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way!" She then gave him a kiss.

Elsewhere Kenny was blushing as he was dancing with some Girl with who had the plumber caller on to show she was on there side.

the with girl was in a black dress and a large hat with a wolf on it She smiled happily moving her silver hair out of her face to show her golden eyes as she said, "Why so nervous you should be use to magic In your family!"

Kenny was red as she said, "Miss Claw It's more on the fact I'm not a very good dancer!"

Claw smirked and said, "then I'll just have to teach you how to!" She sad happily making The young lad blush.

Skurd sighed and said, "Just like your dad Kenny. You are just like your Dad!"

Verdona and Max where even sharing a dance.

Verdona smiled at Max and said, "What a turn of events Not complaining!"

Max nodded happily as he said, "Nor Am I!" they smiled right as they danced right by a smiling Gwen and kevin!

Elsewhere Cece was sitting in a stroller in a cute little black dress giggling and clapping along cutely.

Crona smiled at her baby sister as she was Dancing with Kid near her and she smiled as She noticed the top line in Kid's hair growing slowly but visibly and she smiled and said, "looks like you want have to hurt yourself with that two halves as a whole line anymore!"

Kid looked puzzled till a small mirror of mana showed up in time for him to watch his second line complete himself only leaving him with one half.

Kid smiled as the mirror vanished as he said, "before I would be over joyed at being two thrids symmetrical but right now all I care about is dancing with you dear!" He sound so happy as he said That.

Crona smiled cutely and kissed him making her hair glow for a second before she broke the kiss and smiled brightly, "And thanks for being the one guy not to asked of my dad or me to ask me out!"

Liz then rolled her eyes and sighed, "looks like it's us on the side lines sis!" She then looked to see her sister was gone she then turned to see her dancing with Black star.

Tsubaki was in tears as she sadly, " No it's you and me on the sidelines!" She said in tears as she watched Kimial Dancing with Oxford.

Liz sighed and but in a moment she noticed Manny in a black suit in tie holding out his two left arms, "care to dance!"

Liz smiled and took one of them and said, "Why yes." She was then taken out on to the dance floor smiling.

A moment later Tsubaki was in tears but noticed Alan breathing fire to reheat some of the food as he took a bite Tsubaki walked over to him, "Hi care to dance?"

Alan smiled and took her hand and joined the dance floor.

Watching it all form above was Paradox as he smiled and said, "Such a better ending and a better beginning!" he then opened his watch to step into a portal to another time.

Where he stood on the streets of Bellwood as a now Ten year older Crona and Kid walked by arms interlocked pushing a stroller that had a sleeping baby girl with three half white lines in her pink hair.

Paradox smiled happily as he said, "I wonder what adventures Death the lady will have when she's all grow up, well might as well go see."

The end.

Jboy44, "And there we have it everyone hope you enjoyed the ride and the story thanks for the support."


End file.
